Strengthen Me
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Eren feels hopeless and like his world is crumbling apart. He doesn't know what is real and what isn't. But that's why Levi is there. He will be by Eren's side the whole time, strengthening the brunette's will to live again. Eren X Levi and other pairings. Sequel to 'Love Anew'
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is the sequel to 'Love Anew' which was the sequel to 'Tender Care'. If ya haven't read those ones please dooo. If ya want to. If you have then read on!**

 **Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Flashback, seven months ago._

 _Levi's POV_

* * *

" _Oniisan, can you believe it? In a week you'll finally be nineteen! Don't you feel old?" I hear Mikasa say and I glare at her, not liking her comment. "I'm not old. Our father is old. I on the other hand am young and handsome" I say and she rolls her eyes. "Oh please. You're as self-centred as usual I see. I wonder how you and that brunette manage to keep a relationship going with you being such a prick and him being an angel"_

" _An angel? Eren? that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. And since when do you talk so fondly about him? Don't you two hate each other?" I ask, thinking back to the time where she confessed her feelings to me and claimed to hat Eren. "I realize that hating Eren won't do anything. You guys are perfect for each other and what sister would I be if I went and hated on the person you love? Besides, now that I think about it Eren is a real saint."_

" _I don't know how you came to that conclusion. He's a demon. I'm sure of it" I say and she just chuckles. "Yeah, he can be pretty troublesome. But you know he's actually a great kid. Back when I confessed to you he made me realize that what I had done was wrong. When you guys had left I followed after you and I sat out your room door and listened to you both. I could understand why you were crying but I never could understand why he was as well"_

" _That night I couldn't sleep at all. I was plagued with thoughts on what had happened and I was trying to figure out why Eren had been crying. And then it dawned on me. He was crying because he loved you. It sounds sill but when you think about it more logically you feel sad when the person you love is going through a rough time and all you can do is sit and watch. Of course he did more then watch. He helped you through it. And that's what makes him a saint. He's kind and genuinely cares about you"_

 _I stayed silent. I didn't know how I was supposed to reply to something like that. "He's truly an angle disguised as a demon" the woman says, chuckling at her own words. "Yeah… and I must be a real demon for leaving him like that. He's probably really mad at me" I say and she shakes her head. "No, he probably isn't. I don't think he has the capability of being angry with you"_

" _You might be right… but you might be wrong as well" I say and she was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of my phone going off. I picked my phone up off of the table and looked at the number. It was one I didn't recognize. "Who is it?" Mikasa asks and I shrug, "dunno" I say as I just hang up._

" _What if it was something important?" my sister asks me. "Then I'll apologize" I say and she just rolls her eyes. "You really are a pric-" she starts but was interrupted by my phone ringing again. I look at the number. It was the same one from a few seconds ago. "Just answer it" Mikasa says and I just sigh and accept the call._

" _Hello?" I say into the speaker. "Levi?" I hear someone reply, "It's me, Grisha…" the man says and I could hear how exhausted and weak he sounded. "What's wrong? You sound dead. Is Eren giving you grief again? Where are you guys by the way? You were supposed to be here yesterday already" I say and I could hear the man go silent on the other side._

" _Mr Yeager? Is everything okay?" I ask. "No… nothing is okay. Levi I need you to come down to Fuki Kenpaku (1). There's been an accident"_

* * *

 _When I heard Grisha say that there had been an accident I had gotten up quickly and drove the short distance to Fuki Kenpaku. I didn't know what had happened. Eren's father had hung up on me after telling me which ward I was supposed to go to and didn't answer me when I asked about what had happened._

 _I hope it isn't anything too serious. Hopefully they just had a minor accident and all that happened was a few broken bones and some cuts… although there's nothing good about that but I suppose it's better than Eren being dead…_

 _As I pulled up into the parking lot that was packed with other cars and emergency vehicles I found a free spot and parked my car before climbing out and running inside the emergency entry. I saw Grisha standing there, next a sign that read 'IC RM 6'_

" _Mr Yeager? What happened to you?" I asked as I examined the condition he was in. He had a cast around his one arm and a bandage around his head. He also had a forlorn expression on his face that told me this wasn't some minor accident. "Where's Eren?" I ask._

" _He's in there" the man says, pointing to the door of 'IC RM 6'. There was a plate on the door that read 'Eren Yeager, Cardiac'. "Cardiac, isn't that to do with the heart? Why would Eren have problems with his heart?" I asked, turning around to look and Grisha who chose not to reply._

 _I turn back around and open the door and step inside. The sight I was greeted with wasn't something I was expecting or prepared for. "e-Eren…" I stutter out as I walk towards the bed that Eren was on. "What happened to you?" I ask, even though I knew he probably wouldn't be able to answer me._

 _He was strapped up to a machine with pumps and tubes here and there. He was covered in bandages and had bruises all over his body. He was also pale and looked sickly. "His heart is failing" I hear Grisha say and I look up to see him staring at his son with a sad expression. "The surgeons did what they could… but his heart is too weak to go on… they said he'll probably only last for a week on Life Support…"_

" _You can't be serious… no… this is a joke right? Eren put you up to this didn't he? Ha ha, very funny Eren. You can stop pretending now. This isn't funny" I say, looking back at the brunette, expecting him to wake up but he didn't. "Levi… this isn't a joke… no one will go to such extents to prank someone…"_

" _No… no… this can't be happening… not to Eren… that's just unfair…" I mumble out as I watch the brunette who seemed to be struggling with his breathing. "Eren… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault… please… please don't die… don't leave me… Eren… you can't do this to me…" I witter. I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as they started to burn._

" _Eren… please… please tell me I'm just dreaming… please tell me that this is just a horrible nightmare… please tell me you're not dying…" I drone out. My voice was starting to sound weak and much like Mr Yeagers. "Please don't die" by now I could feel my tears streaming down my cheeks and I wasn't going to even try to stop them._

" _Please don't leave me…"_

" _Levi… it's okay. He won't die" Grisha says. I look over at him, not even caring about the fact that I probably looked pathetic. "What do you mean?" I ask and the man smiles. "I'm giving him my heart. I'll take his damaged one" he says and my eyes widen. "But you'll die if you did that… and there's no guarantee that his body will accept your heart."_

" _It will. I can feel it. Call it a parent's intuition but I know that my child will live through this" he says smiling, "I don't care if I die. As long as Eren lives another day. There's no way I'll allow my son to die before me"_

" _But-"_

" _No buts. I have already made my decision and nobody is going to change my mind. I want you to promise me something, Levi" the man says and I nod my head. "What is it?"_

" _Please take care of my son"_

" _I will…just… thank you… for giving him life"_

* * *

Present day

Normal POV

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the brunette had finally woken up from his coma. The brunette had been kept for so long because his doctor wanted to do check-ups on him and make sure that he was okay. Everything was fine. He was healthy, healthy as can considering he was asleep for seven months. His body showed no signs of rejecting the heart that he had been given, although if his body were to reject it, it would have done t long time ago already.

The only thing that was really wrong with him was the fact that not moving his body for so long had caused him to lose a lot of muscle mass and therefor he wasn't able to walk on his own and needed the help of others. He could still kinda use his arms and hands, though it caused him a lot of strain since he wasn't quite used to the action.

He had to go through a rehabilitation course to train his body and build up the muscle he lost. Aki had said that he would probably make a quick recovery as most patients aren't even able to lift their arms and legs after waking up from a coma after one week and the brunette had already started moving his arms the day he woke up.

Today he had been discharged from the hospital, which he was grateful for as he couldn't stand being in that place any longer. The brunette had found out that he was in a hospital in Levi's home town, since it had been closer to the accident sight. He had told the blackette that he didn't want to stay and that as soon as he was discharged he wanted to go home.

Levi hadn't complained. He could understand that the brunette was probably tired of being in such a foreign place, even though he had been there for seven and a half months, and wanted to be in his own home, sleeping in his own bed. He doubted he would even want to go to Levi's house and stay there.

So the blackette had fetched him from the hospital he was in and currently they were driving to the brunette's home town, drowned in the sound of complete silence.

Eren was looking out his window, watching all the structures pass them as they drove on. It felt oddly strange for him to be driving down the road they were on again. He was so used to driving around in Tokyo that the roads they were on seemed like they belonged to a foreign country.

"What did you dream about?" he heard Levi ask. He turned his head to look over at the male, a brow raised at him. "Why do you ask?" he question and the man just shrugged is shoulder. "We still have a long way to go before we reach your house. You can kill some time by telling me about your dreams. Plus I want to know about them…" he trailed off.

"Okay" the brunette says, "Where should I start?" he asks. "From the beginning" the blackette replied. Eren nodded his head. He stayed silent for a short while, thinking of ways to tell the male the story of his dream. "Well… the way I remember it starting was with me being on an aeroplane, heading to Tokyo"

"In the dream you and I had been separated for ten years. I had become a teacher and was moving to Tokyo for a job opportunity. Of course I had to stay with someone for a month or so because the house I was to live in was still being built. So when I got off the plane and went to find my temporary roommate I was greeted by a very rude man"

"I didn't recognize the man at first but after a while he started looking more and more like you. And it was you. Apparently you had planned for me to teach at some school that was filled with pot heads. To be honest I don't know how I lasted there… anyway. In the dream I wasn't very happy with you because you had ignored me for almost ten years and suddenly wanted to be a part of my life again"

"Of course you were persistent and tried whatever you could to get me back. Whatever you did worked. We got back together. Oh and me and Mikasa were good friends for some reason and she was a serious pervert who got nosebleeds each time we did something romantic. So yeah, life went on and then I woke up and found out that I was actually dreaming the whole time and that the life I though I was living was nothing but a fantasy" he ended off.

"I should have realized I was dreaming much sooner… now that I think about it everything seemed so farfetched. But the one thing that should've stood out the most was you. You were so different. More vocal. More emotional, in a sense. You used the word "love" so easily it actually hurts just thinking about it. In the dream you were the epitome of niceness and devotion when in reality you're exactly the opposite" he says as he looks away from the blackette.

"That's funny because while you were busy dreaming of a 'better' me I was sitting by your side, waiting for you to wake up. I didn't even go to university because of you-"

"So are you trying to blame me? Last time I checked you were the one that left ME for university in the first place. You could have just left me alone. I didn't need you to look after me. That's why there were doctors there. You could have just gone to your stupid school and left me alone like you planned on doing" Eren says, interrupting the male before he could finish his sentence.

Levi looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eyes. "If I didn't watch over you they would have switched off your machine and you would have died" he says, his eyes going back to the road.

"Then why didn't you just let me die?" Eren asks, his voice soft but his word clear. Silence followed after he said that. Eren didn't know if Levi was too shocked by his question to answe or if he was just thinking of how to answer.

"Because I love you too much to let you go so easily. And that's why I chose you over Tokyo… had I gone I would have regretted my decision" Levi enetually said, his own tone soft and gentle. Eren scoffed at him.

"Really? You love me too much to let me go so easily? You know Levi did it ever occur to you that had you had that type of mind-set of not wanting to lose me you wouldn't have left me for Tokyo and maybe none of this would have happened. Instead you did take that offer and it took me nearly dying for you to realise you made a mistake" Eren says and Levi's grip around the steering wheel tightens. He doesn't reply to the brunettes words, mainly because he didn't know how to.

Of course he had been plagued with thoughts like that. There wasn't one day when thoughts about what happened to Eren being his fault didn't cross his mind. He wanted to tell Eren this, tell him that he did know that maybe if he hadn't left him for Tokyo then none of this wouldn't have happened. But from his point of view he didn't know that his decision would have caused something like this to happen. Had he know he would have gladly told the university to go shove their offer up their ass.

' _I should have thought about you before I thought about myself_ ' he thought to himself. _'I know they say that you should think about yourself before you think about other but you're right. If I had the same mind-set I have now then maybe, just maybe, none of this would have happened. But you know not even we can tell if that would have stopped this from working. They say God works in mysterious ways, not that I'm religious or anything, but maybe, if there is a being like God, he wanted this to happen'_

' _Although that's just cruel'_ he thought, _'God is supposed to love all his children yet he allows them to suffer. I know us as humans are very sinful but I don't think anybody deserves to be punished for their mistakes. Well, it's not like I believe in God or anything. I'm sure this just happened because Eren and his dad were in a wrong place at the wrong time'_

While the blackette had an inner conflict with himself Eren was dealing with his own struggle. He knew he shouldn't have said what he had but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to blame Levi for what happened but sometimes he said and did things he didn't want to and he ended up hurting others.

 **Let it out. Speak to others. Especially to Levi.** He remembers his dad saying in the letter he had left for him. **. Don't push him away.** _'It's not like I want to push him away or anything but that's easier said than done. Sometimes I do things not even I'm aware of. Heck I was dreaming for seven month and I hadn't even known it… if I push him away it's out of reflex, not because I want to because pushing him away and driving him out of my life is the last thing I want'_

The brunette let out a sigh. He didn't like having such thoughts. They were depressing. Then again his whole situation was depressing but he wasn't going to think about it. He would hold it back until he couldn't no longer. He didn't want to think about it now. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He didn't want to be weak, even though he was.

For now he just wanted hold onto any piece of meaning he thought he had.

* * *

When they eventually got to the brunette's house, both having stayed silent after the brunette's previous comment and had continued to stay quiet. Levi had to help Eren get inside the house, seeing as he was in no condition to be walking and needed to be carried up the stairs. He had a wheelchair but it wouldn't be a good idea for Levi found it easier to carry the brunette.

Once they were finally in Eren's room the blackette placed Eren on the edge of his bed and tried to make things as comfortable as he could for the teen. He was about to lay the brunette down but was stopped by Eren speaking up for the first time in the last two hours

"Forget about what I said in the car. What happened wasn't your fault. I could never blame you for something like this and I'm really sorry… I'm just having a hard time dealing with all of this still… it's been two weeks and I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that I've been in a coma for seven months. Part of me is thinking that this is nothing but a dream as well and that any minute now I'll wake up… but then another part of me knows that this is real and not a dream… I'm just so conflicted and I don't know what to do" he say, tears unwillingly streaming down his cheeks.

Levi crouches down in front of him and wipes away the brunettes tears with his thumb before cupping the youngers cheeks in his hands and leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know this is all going to be tough on you but I need you to know that things will only get better. I'll see to it. I promise you that this time I won't be leaving you."

* * *

 _ **Hiii guyssss! I wanted to have this up sooner but unfortunately I had to study. But at least it's up now!**_

 _ **Soooo…. How was it? I put a flashback in of how Levi found out about the accident because I wanted to also show his reaction to seeing Eren for the first time in a long while and the brunette is in a hospital, being kept alive by a machine.**_

 _ **1; Fuki- Liberty, Kenpaku- Memorial. Aka Liberty memorial which I'm sure you realized was the hospital Eren was in. I just made this place up so it doesn't exist.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys liked! Hope to get some reviews!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

My eyes crack open as I pull myself from the peaceful dream I had been having and force my mind into a wakeful state. My vision was slightly blurred and unfocused. I bring my hands up to my eyes and rub the sleep out of them before reaching for my phone that was placed on my bedside table. I looked at the bright numbers on the screen. "03:29… god… why am I always waking up so early?" I say to no one in particular as I try to turn over so that I was on my back.

"This sucks" I say as I stare up at the ceiling. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up in the house from my dream… I keep thinking that this is just a dream and that I'll wake up again, back in Tokyo with Levi, teaching at that stupid school and living a normal life… but I know that I won't wake up again. This feels far too real. Sure the life I had been living in Tokyo had felt real as well but at the same time it just felt a little… far-fetched.

I don't even know what the point of that dream was. Would that have happened if Levi had left me for real? Or was that just a fantasy? Though I don't think I would have such a fantasy of Levi leaving me. I was really upset when he told me about his offer from Tokyo university and I think that had we been separated for ten years I would have been driven to the point of insanity.

I loved Levi. There was no doubt about that. That's why I didn't understand the dream. For the first parts of it I hated him, something I don't think I'll be able to do even if I caught him cheating on me- which I know he wouldn't do in any case. I don't think I've ever hated anybody in my life. I was just unable to hate.

Yet in this dream that emotion towards another human being came so easily. It was sickening. But maybe there was some sort of deeper meaning. Maybe I was trying to tell myself that I was capable of hating someone. That I was capable of hating Levi. But I didn't hate him for that long, right? In the dream he showed me that he was truly sorry about leaving me and tried his hardest to get me to fall for him again.

Maybe I was just showing myself that if we were to be separated- like we were once upon a time- we would always find each other again, like a bee will always find pollen in a flower garden. Maybe I was just confused or something. Maybe, just before the accident occurred and I lost some of my memories, I had my doubts about Levi actually loving me and that's what triggered me to have such a dream?

Ah, this is just all too confusing. Maybe I should just stop thinking about all of this. It's just giving me a headache. Although right now thinking was all I could do. It's not like I could get up and do stuff that would distract me from my own thoughts. I was practically disabled. I can't even go to the bathroom without the help of someone. It was both embarrassing and frustrating.

"If there's a god up there he must really hate me" I mutter out. I really must have done something extremely bad and now this is mother natures way of saying 'fuck you!'. Well if that is the case then fuck you too mother nature, you're truly a bitch and if you were an actual person I'd probably slap you upside the head and kick you in your lady balls.

Yes. Kick you in your lady balls. You'd probably be both genders. Well good for you I suppose. You'd never get bored of playing with yourself since you have both genitalia. Something different each night.

God how did I even get to such a disturbing thought? I think I should try to do something. Maybe I could use this time to try and sit up on my own. It shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean sitting was supposed to be easy. Babies can sit so why shouldn't I be able to? Okay well to be honest newborn infants can't really do anything. But I wasn't a new born baby so it shouldn't matter in any case.

"Well here goes" I say silently as I try to lift myself. I manage to stay seated for a whole five seconds before I fell back down, hitting my head against the headboard. "Oww… argh, it can't be this hard" I mutter out as I try again.

I failed. Maybe it would help if I was on the edge of the bed? I could hold onto the ends and try to keep myself up. Though I don't think my upper arm muscles will be able to handle the action it was worth a try. The worst thing that could happen was me falling forwards and hitting my head. I can do this. All I needed to do is try to get to the edge of the bed which probably won't be easy. "Life really sucks"

I sigh out. I was already out of breath just from trying to sit up but I would bear with the burning I felt in my lungs and try again. I mean this was good practice. It might help me with my rehabilitation process. "Right. Let's do this then"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Eren had gotten to the edge of the bed with no problems. Well it was straining but that action was nothing compared to the attempt he made at sitting up. He was seated for a whole five five seconds, just like before, until he fell backwards again. Of course he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I can do this" he says as he tries to sit up again, gripping onto the edge of the bed to try and support himself. His muscles gave in after twenty seconds and he fell backwards again. _**'Third time's a charm'**_ he thought to himself as he tried one more time. This time he managed to stay up for a whole minute before falling back down again.

"Argh, I guess I can't do this" he grumbles out as he let's out a scream/sigh. To say he was frustrated would be a complete understatement. He was beyond frustration. "This sucks ass" he mutters out as he looks up at his ceiling. His eyes held un-shed tears in them, making his eyes appear glossy.

"I'm so pathetic..." He sniffles out as the tears start to shed. _**'I can't sit up and now I'm even crying about it... Why does life have to be so cruel? Why can't things be easy? Like the dream...'**_ He thinks to himself, laughing at his own thoughts. "If things were really easy then life would really be nothing but a fantasy. I've already had my fantasy. It's time to face reality"

 _ **'But this really sucks. I hate being so... Vulnerable...'**_. He thinks to himself. "All the bad things are always thrown at me... Why couldn't this have happened to someone else...?" He says aloud. "It's like the world enjoys throwing its fat ass turds at me" he mumbles out, hands pulling at his hair as he let out another frustrated scream/sigh.

He was about to pull his strands out but the sound of his door opening caught his attention. He lifted his head up and looked over. There was no one there and the door hadn't been opened that much. "Must have been the wind" he mutters to himself, glaring at the door before placing his head back down.

He had only been awake for three whole weeks and already he wished he had just stayed in that clueless bout that was his dream. It wasn't that he hated the way things were, well it wasn't like he exactly enjoyed it either, but he was able to do a lot more when he was mindlessly dreaming about a future that would have probably never happened in real life.

There were three things he was capable of doing in his dream. He could walk. He could walk and thirdly he could walk. He wanted to get up and move around, much like he had been doing while dreaming. But now, now he was just a living couch potato. All he could do was lay on his arse and he simply hated it.

His whole life he had been a very active, outgoing type of guy and now that he's just sitting and doing nothing he realizes that he should have been more appreciative about things. He wouldn't even complain if Levi asked him to clean something. He would literally grovel at the male's feet and thank him. Of course with his state of mobility as it was now Levi wouldn't even ask him for anything.

"He's barely even touched me ever since I woke… up…" he trails off as his attention was caught by the sound of the door creaking open again. "Levi, I swear to god if it's you behind there doing that I'm going to kick you in the ass once I'm able to" he mutters out as he stares at the partially opened door. No one said anything. It was silent. The only sound that could be heard was his suddenly heavy breathing.

"Levi… this isn't funny" he utters out, "stop being a jackass" he adds in, glaring at the door. Again he was just greeted by silence. The door started opening again and a shadow started creeping behind it. "Levi…?" he calls, his voice starting fill with worry. He got no reply. This time he heard a small scratching sound on the door before it swung open, the suddenness of it making him scream out and close his eyes as his hands came up to protect him.

He expected something to start hitting him but instead he felt something licking his hands that were usefully trying to cover his face. "Huh?" he voices as he moves his hands out of his face, thinking that whoever the attacker was must have been a serious pervert to just start licking him like that. As he tried to move his hands they pressed against something soft and fury.

He opened his eyes and as he caught sight of who it was that decided they would molest his hands with their tongue, he let out a sigh of relief. "Aw, it's just you, Levi-boy" he sighs out as he starts petting the dog's fur. "Ah, I've missed you boy" he articulates. He could already feel all the sourness he had felt early start to fade as he eyed his dog.

Levi, real one, had been keeping the animal away from the brunette for fear the canine might hurt him. Eren found it stupid as he didn't think the dog was able to even hurt a fly. But it wasn't like he could really stop the blackette. When he says something he sticks to his words and no amount of persuasion will break him. Unless Eren stripped naked and begged. Not that he was even able of doing that with the state he was in.

 _ **I wonder what he's doing here though… must have slipped past Levi or something… ah it really is nice seeing him. He's so different now… or should I say he's exactly the same?**_

"You know. In my dream you weren't as energetic as you are now. You were old and all you did was sleep, eat, mess and then repeat. It's nice having my real boy back with me. Since I'm sick I want you to take good care of me, Levi-boy" he says and the dog just licks his face, earning sounds of disapproval from the brunette who was now trying to swat the dog away from his face.

"Blegh, you're disgusting boy" he chuckles out. His words were answered by the dog, which licked his face one more time before nuzzling into the brunette's side. "Hey boy... Go call that old fart for me. I really need to use the bathroom and unfortunately my body is in a pathetic state right now so I can't do anything" he says as he scratches the top of the dogs head. "Though he might be sleeping... Maybe we should leave him... He barely get's enough sleep and it is... I guess I'll just have to hold it for now"

"No need to worry about that. I've been up for the last four hours" he hears someone say. He lifts his head up to look at the entrance of his room to find Levi standing there, casually leaning against the door frame while he watched the brunette and his dog.

"How long have you been there?" Eren asks and the man shrugs. "For the last twenty minutes" he says as he walks into the room and towards the brunette. "I think we should get you a baby monitor. That way you can just call me that way" the blackette says as he helps the brunette up into a sitting position.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I feel like a helpless baby already. Why not just get a baby monitor and emphasize that" he says and Levi just shakes his head at him. "I know you don't like this but it can't be helped. The fact that you weren't using your body for seven whole months really disadvantaged you. Your muscles are too weak and you don't have enough body mass to support yourself. You're basically just bone"

"You make me sound like someone with anorexia" Eren replies as he stares at the blackette who was holding him up so that he wouldn't fall backwards. "You aren't anorexic. You're not even malnourished. You were fed while in a coma through a tube connected to your stomach." He says, ruffling a had through the brunettes overgrown mop of hair.

"Although you might have not got enough nutrition since liquid foods don't always hold enough nutrients and that may have been the result of weight loss but the weakness in your muscles is because they haven't been used which caused them to become stiff and temporarily unusable" he explains and Eren let's out a sigh.

"I know that. It's still frustrating having to rely on you all the time. I'm sure you have better things to do then look after a brat like me" the brunette says. "I do have better things to do. But I'm choosing you over them because you mean more to mean then having fun does" Levi replies, kissing the brunette on the forehead. "So shut up and let me take care of you" he adds, his words making Eren's face heat up. _**This man...**_

"W-whatever, do as you please"

* * *

Once Levi had helped Eren use the bathroom, which was both amusing, irritating and embarrassing for both males, and helped him with his daily rountine they went straight to the kitchen, or rather Levi went to the kitchen and just happened to have Eren in his arms as he did. Levi seated Eren on one of the chairs around the dining table, first making sure the brunette wouldn't fall or anything before he went to making them something to eat.

"I need to take my pills..." Eren voiced after a moment of just watching the blackette move around in the kitchen. "I was going to give them to you now." Levi said as he placed two cups in front of the brunette. One had tea while the other was just plain water. The blackette then went over to one of the cabinets and opened it up, pulling out a small little blue bag.

"You know which ones to take right?" He asks and the brunette nods his head. "I was listening when the doctor told my about the medicine I would need to take... Well kinda" he admits and Levi just smiles. "You and I both know that you didn't and that you just paid attention to me when I took them outl the blackette says and Eren pouts. "I could have been listening"

"But you weren't" Levi replies instantly, "To be honest you barely ever listen when someone is talking to you" he adds in and Eren shook his head. "That's actually not true. I listened to you for a whole six months" he says and the blackette gives him a confused look. "I highly doubt that. You were asleep for that time so it's impossible that you were able to hear me, or anybody"

"Yeah, but whenever I went to sleep in the dream I would always hear your voice. It's not really something I can explain…" Eren mutters, trailing off towards the end. "Well try. You never give people the full picture, just tiny bits that they have no way of placing together" Levi commands, earning an exasperated sigh from the brunette.

"It's like… when I was dreaming… whenever I went to sleep I would be awake here in the real world… but at the same time I was still asleep, well my body was. I couldn't see anything but pure darkness but I could hear everything. And I could always hear you speaking to me… you always sounded so broken… I woke up, in the dream of course, crying a couple of times... I don't think I want to hear you sound like that ever again-"

"I don't want to be told that you're going to die again" Levi interjects, "I don't want to have to watch over you every day. Not like that. I want you to be healthy and _alive_." He adds in and Eren just smiles. "It wasn't like I was dead…"

"It sure felt like it though. Not being able to speak to you… not being able to touch you… it was hell. But you're awake now… it doesn't matter anymore. Just knowing that you're alive, and actually conscious, is enough to keep me happy" the blackette says.

"I promise I'll stay alive and well as long as you promise to not sound like you were just told you have cancer" Eren said and the blackette chuckles.

"Deal"

A silence passed between them. Levi went back to making them something to eat while the brunette took the pills he had to. One of the pills he took was to help get his health back and the rest were to prevent his body from rejecting the heart in his chest. Eren found it stupid that he needed to take the pills as his body hadn't rejected it yet so why would it now?

" _In some cases you could go for a whole year, maybe more, without taking those pills and your heart, or whatever organ you got, won't show any signs of being rejected by your body. But that isn't to say that it won't have a delayed reaction. The medicine we give you is to just prevent that from ever happening. Of course if you feel you shouldn't take it then go ahead. But we won't be held responsible if anything does happen to you"_ he remembers Aki saying.

" _Don't worry, I'll see to it that he does take them"_ he remembers Levi replying. _**Ah, I guess I'll just have to bear with it. Though I really hate drugs… I feel like I'll become addicted or something…**_ he thinks to himself. He then shakes his head. He doubted it that he would be able to get something as stupid as an addiction. He knew he wouldn't. He simply hated pills and medicines too much to become addicted.

"What are you thinking about?" Levi asks as he places a plate filled with eggs and bacon and two slices of toast. Eren shook his head at the male. "Nothing important" he says as he picks up his tea he had forgotten about and takes a sip before placing the cup back down and then picking up his eating utensils.

"So, what's going to happen now… I mean… I'm basically an orphan" the brunette asks after swallowing a mouth full of toast. "I'm looking after you" Levi replies, taking small bites from his own meal. Eren scoffs at him. "Levi, no matter how you look at it we're both just kids. You can't look after me and still yourself. We don't even have money… how are we going to survive? Well… how will I survive… you could just go back to your father and live a healthy life… maybe I should just go to some orphanage… it'll be less stress for you"

"The next time you say something like that I'll knock you upside your head" the blackette says, giving the brunette a deadly look. "I have thought about everything. Money won't be a problem so you don't have to worry about us surviving or not. I got myself a job and my dad said he'll gladly pay monthly costs for the house but I have to find my own way to provide for the both of us."

"Besides, your dad updated his will and put me in it. His entire annuity is paid to me monthly but I'm keeping all of that for your future. I won't use any of that money. I'll make my own" he says and Eren shakes his head.

"You're an idiot. You could have used that money to study" Eren says "Your future is more important than mine. Besides. My dad will pay for my studies should I decide to go to college" the blackette replies. "Please go to college" the brunette pleads with him, "I don't want to hold you back anymore than I already have" he adds in.

"You aren't holding me back, Eren. I'm doing this because I want to. No one is holding me back, especially not you. Stop worrying. You're going to get wrinkles and ruin that face of yours" he says, smiling at the brunette.

"Whatever… I'll stop worrying as long as you promise me one thing…" the brunette says. "What is it?" Levi asks. "Enroll in college next year. I want you to still fulfill the need of wanting to better yourself" Eren replies.

"I promise"

Yet another silence followed as they ate their breakfast. Once they were done Levi placed their dirty dishes into the basin and the took the brunette to the living room. Levi was going to go and clean the dishes (cuz he's obsessed) but was stopped by the brunette. "Don't go"

Levi sighed out before he moves the brunette forward slightly and takes a seat behind him before pulling him so that he was between his legs. He wrapped his legs around the younger as he laid him down on his chest and saying "You're a real spoiled brat, you know that?"

Eren chuckles at the male. "I know I am" he sighs out as he feels that blackette's fingers start brushing through his silky brown strands.

"It feels weird" Eren says after a moment of silence passed between them. "What does?" Levi asks, his fingers pausing in their brushing. Eren lets out a sigh. "All of this… I mean the only things I really remember is of you looking after me while dad was out working so this so this should feel somewhat normal…"

"You're not making sense" Levi replies, pulling his hands back. "What I'm trying to say is that it feels like there's something missing… I suppose there is though since dad isn't here… but anyway. What's my schedule for tomorrow?" Eren asks, dropping the subject he'd brought up. this time it was Levi's turn to sigh.

"You know it's okay to talk about it, Eren. It will make you feel better" Levi said, referring to Erens dad's death. "I know… I know that but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to have to deal with this for a second time. Not now" Levi nods his head, knowing that the brunette was talking about not wanting to deal with his father's death for a second time, since his dad had died in his dream. That and he probably didn't want to deal with those type of emotions either.

"well, when you're ready I'll be here to listen to you"

' _I'll always be here'_

* * *

 _ **Well hello my lovelies! I'm sorry this is soooo late. I ended up getting distracted while writing this and I also had to deal with a mini writers block. It was awful. I'm sure I've said this before but when I have writers block I become really depressed. So yeah. I was a lil sad.**_

 _ **Anyway. so, how was it? I really hope you guys like it. Although I must say that this chapter is a little shitty. So I have some prompts I'd like to voice/write.**_

 _ **Ahem. Well I was thinking of killing myself by writing another story. I have two ideas. One is basically just a humorous fic of Levi writing his daily life in a diary. It's like one of those "Yours truly" type of things that just has funny diary entries.**_

 _ **The second one I quite liked. It will be in the SNK universe but there will be a twist. Here's the summary: "Hange creates a serum that she suspects will help Eren control his titan abilities. Eren, willing to try anything to help him control his abilities, takes the serum and expects something to happen. Something did. Just not what they had wanted. No something far worse, and unexplainable happened. The serum turned Eren into a female"**_

 _ **I think the second one will be very comedic featuring an embarrassed, shy and completely perplexed Eren and a extremely perverted, sexually frustrated Levi. It should be fun writing that one.**_

 _ **Well. Tell me what you think! And I really do hope you liked this chapter. I'm done with school for the year so I'll have a lot of free time so let's hope I update a lot!**_

 _ **Review~ Gimme some love and I'll give you a chapter! OHH and thank you to those that did review! I love you all!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason!**

 **Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"So, how are we today, Eren?" a woman seated behind a large(ish) desk asked as she looked over at Eren who sat on a leather couch, twiddling his thumbs together. "I'm doing well. I was able to walk to my door this morning but Levi had to help me afterwards" he said and the woman nodded her head. "That's good" she commented, "You're doing better than most patients of mine. Usually rehabilitations like this take much longer to achieve. Some only start walking short distances like you have in a month but here you have passed that step at just two weeks"

"Yes, but it's still difficult for me to walk on my own. Plus I'm always falling everywhere and Levi has to always help me…" he trailed off. "Eren, I know how frustrating some of this is, but falling is inevitable. This isn't like some movie where the person just gets up and walks again. This is real life and you need to have some patience. I suspect that you'll be able to walk in two to four weeks. And trust me, it will all happen in a flash and you'll soon forget about not being able to walk."

"I know that, but I just can't stand sitting around the whole time. I want to be able to move around again. I want to run and jump around. I want to do things for myself and stop being a burden to Levi" he says and the woman shook her head. "I highly doubt that you're a burden to him. He genuinely cares about your welfare. He took it upon himself to look after you because he just wants to see you healthy again"

"Well it still feels like I'm just trouble for him" Eren mutters out and the woman chuckles. "You probably are trouble for him. But he's willing to deal with it for the sake of helping you recover. Just look at you and what he's done. When you first woke up you were practically skin and bone but now you are starting to look plump. You're still quite thin but give it a month and you'll look like you did eight months ago"

"Ah, what if he over feeds me and I become obese?" he questioned. "I doubt that will happen. I'm sure he's worked out a healthy, balanced diet for you and if you stick to that and exercise regularly I'm sure you'll stay in tip-top shape. Of course we first have to build up some more muscle and get you fit enough to be able to do that sort of stuff. And that is exactly what I'm here for."

"I know. We should probably stop talking and get to that then. I'm not going to be able to do things on my own by sitting here and talking, ya know" the brunette said and the woman chuckled. "Haha, I guess you're right. Let's get to it then"

* * *

Once Eren was done with his therapy he was picked up by Armin and Jean, who had just come off from school. Levi was at work and couldn't be there to fetch him and Eren figured that he hadn't seen his friends in such a long time it would be a good idea to see them now.

He had been completely wrong and right at the same time. Armin, upon seeing him, had broken down in tears and leaped onto the brunette in a very tight hug, nearly choking him and drowning him in a sea of salty tears at the same time. It had been a very awkward but touching hug. Awkward because Eren was in his wheelchair and the little blonde had been seated on his lap. That must have been a sight.

"I'm so happy you're okay! I thought I lost my only friend!" the blue-eyed teen cried as he nuzzled the brunette cutely. Eren, although being completely smothered by the small blonde, smiled and patted his back. "Ah, you have Jean so you don't have to worry about stuff like that"

"Don't say such things Eren! Both Jean and I would be very upset if you died! You're our best friend!" the blonde exclaimed as he tightened his hold on the brunette. "Armin, you're going to kill him" Jean said. Eren looked over at the other blonde. His eyes widened slightly once he saw the small tears that were streaming down the males cheeks.

"Jean…are you crying?" he asked and the males shook his head. "I'm not crying… something flew in my eyes" he said, wiping at his eyes. Eren stared at him for a short while before smiling. "You're horrible at lying" he says and the male just laughs at him. "Shut up" he said as he crouched down in front of him and the smaller blonde and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Welcome back, dipshit"

* * *

"So, tell us what your dream was about" Armin asked cheerfully as he pushed Eren around in his wheelchair. "Were we in it?" he asked and the brunette thought about the question. "I don't think so. Although I do think you guys were married in it…" he says and Armin hums out. "Ah, marriage? That really would be a dream, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would be" the brunette said as he looked onwards. "Tell us more about your dream" Jean said this time and the brunette let out a sigh. "There's not much to say. I dreamed that I was ten years older. It was really weird. I was a teacher and so was Levi. But in the dream I seemed to really hate him, or at least in the beginning of it. At some point the me in the dream started to like him again and eventually Levi and dream-me got back together. It was like some sort of fantasy really"

"Why did you hate him in the beginning?" Armin asks and Eren shrugs. "He'd not spoken to me for ten whole years and then one day we met, in the dream of course, and he just expected me to take him back and allow him to be a part of my life again" he says and the blonde make a 'ah' sound. "Well that would make sense. I think I would be pretty angry if Jean did that. But I don't think I would be able to hate him. Even if I caught him sleeping with someone else I'd still love him, though I would be hurt and torn"

"Ah, but I highly doubt that would happen. You guys love each other far too much to do such a thing as sleep with other people." the brunette commented. "I suppose. If you caught Levi cheating on you what would you do?" the blonde asked and Eren had to really think about that question. It wasn't like he hadn't caught the blackette kissing someone else before, but to be fair the person had forced themselves on him and he'd pushed them away.

"I would be angry at him. I'd be hurt and feel like I'm not good enough for him… but I could never hate him. I might not want to be with him but I would still love him." he says and Armin sighs. "That's the downside of truly loving someone. Your feelings won't change even after they've ripped you in two"

"You two are way to passionate about this topic. Just so you know neither me nor Levi would even think of cheating on you. Or at least I know I would cheat on Armin or leave him for ten whole years and then expect him to take me back. But I'm sure Levi has the same mind-set as me so you have nothing to worry about" Jean says, finally speaking up after having enough of listening to the two prattle on.

"And how do you think I feel, Armin?" the male questions, "I also have to worry about you one day up and leaving me for someone better. And I'm pretty sure Levi feels the same way about you, Eren" the blonde says and the two other males just sigh out. "Of course we know you guys feel like that. I think in every relationship both partners will feel somewhat insecure. It's only natural"

"Yeah… I just wish he'd be a little more… open with me… he displays about as much emotions as a rock does" Eren comments and the others just chuckle. "Maybe he's actually shy?" Armin suggested. Eren scoffed. "Levi? Shy? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard" he said.

"Well, maybe he's just guarding himself because he doesn't feel comfortable?" Jean commented this time. Eren looked over at the male and gave him a look. "He's supposed to feel comfortable around me… we're dating damnit" he says, "And if he is uncomfortable with displaying his emotions then he needs to talk to me about it"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he's just not good at dealing with his emotions and displaying them? For all we know he could be trying to get his feelings through to you in different ways" Armin says and Eren just sighs out. "Well Levi is a mystery so I don't know. I mean it's not like he doesn't show me that he loves me but I just wish he would express his feelings more"

"Maybe he doesn't want you to get bored of him saying the words "I love you" the whole time" Jean suggested and Eren shakes his head. "I highly doubt I would get bored of him saying that. In fact I would like it if he told me every once in a while that he loves me... But like I said... He's displays his emotions just as much as a rock does" he sighs out, smiling, "but that's Levi for you"

"Since we're on this topic in any case, how are things going between you two?" Armin asked and Eren shrugged. "They're... Going good I suppose" he says and the blonde makes a sound. "That didn't sound very promising, Eren. What's happening? Are you guys fighting?" He asks worriedly. Eren shakes his head. "Not at all... Everything's fine, I promise. He's treating me well and I'm trying my best not to be such a burden... Though I'm pretty much failing"

"Okay then... Don't be scared to tell us when somethings wrong. We're your friends and you're supposed to be open with us. Don't be the rock that Levi is. We need you to be the spunky Eren who wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty or breaking a few bones. We need our cheerful buddy back" the blonde says. Eren turns his head slightly to look at the blonde, his gaze softening and the hopeful look on the others face.

"I'll try my best, for the sake of you guys, Levi and for myself" he says and the blonde grins. "That's the spirit!" he says cheerfully as he pats the brunette on the back lightly. "I'm sure that you'll recover much quicker with that in mind!" he adds in. "Yeah, let's hope so"

The three walked in silence after that. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was something they didn't mind and felt quite comfortable in. Eren guessed that the reason for them being so comfortable around each other derived from the fact that they had known each other for a very long time. But the brunette had thought that since he hadn't been able to communicate with them for a whole eight months they would have forgotten about him and been mad at him.

"You know, I thought you guys would be reluctant to be here with me today… you know… cuz you have school and everything…" the brunette said. Jean and Armin looked at each other before the smaller blonde let out a sigh. "Of course we would want to be here. We haven't seen you for eight whole months and even when we heard you had finally woken up Levi wouldn't allow us anywhere near you"

"Why not?" the brunette asked. he hadn't even been aware that Levi had been keeping his friends away from him. "Because he felt it was best. To be honest I think he was just being over protective but at the same time I know that he did the right thing by keeping us away up until now. It's given you enough time to think about things, and sure it's not like you'll be able to forget eight months' worth of a life that never existed so easily but now you at least know what's real and what isn't, right?"

"I suppose. Sometimes I think that this is a dream and that I'll wake up any minute… but then I pinch myself and realize that it isn't a dream. Reality sure is harsh" he says, "Though I don't think keeping you guys away from me would have done anything to help me…"

"Sometimes we don't know what's best for ourselves but others do" Armin says and Eren sighs. "I guess… I'm still surprised that even after that you would still want to see me" the brunette mutters out.

"I think you must have hit your cranium somewhere" Jean says as he hits the brunette's on the head, making him yelp. "Of course we would come and see you. We missed you" he says and Eren looks over at him, smiling. "I missed you guys too…but don't think you're going to get away with hitting me, horse face!"

"Ah, there's the Eren we know. Stubborn and hot-headed" Jean retorts.

"What did you say, dick face!?" Eren exclaims, glaring at the male.

"I think you guys have way too much testosterone-"

"Shut up Armin!" both jean and Eren yelled as they glowered at each other.

"Ah, it's good to have the three of us back together" the blonde said quietly to himself as he watched his boyfriend and best friend glare each other down.

 _It really has been too long._

* * *

Later in the day Armin and Jean had taken the brunette back to his house, helped him in and then left. They still had school in the morning and couldn't stay for much longer. Eren was fine with that. He had at least gotten to spend a whole three hours with his friends. Sure three hours wasn't that long, but it was more than enough for him.

"Ah, I hope they come here after school tomorrow" the brunette said aloud as he made himself more comfortable on the couch he was seated at. He'd asked Jean and Armin to just leave him here as he'd be able to watch TV until Levi got home.

Of course the TV was on but he wasn't really watching it. He was thinking about the therapy he had gone to early in the day. He had done quite well today with Ame-san (she was his therapist/trainer) and had even managed to walk for a whole minute on the treadmill. It didn't seem like much of a feat but Ame had been quite proud of him.

"I know she's just like that because she doesn't want me to lose hope or courage" he sighs out, "I just wish this process was over…" he says as he brings a hand up and rakes it through his brown hair. "it would be nice if I could get out of that stupid thing" he said as he looked over at his wheelchair, trying to glare whole into it.

"I wish you would just work properly" he says, breaking his gaze and looking down at his legs as if he were scolding them. "I know you're kinda unfit and too weak but could you maybe listen to me and not cause me so much trouble?" he asks, still looking down at his legs.

"Great. Now I'm talking to my legs… I need to get out of this stupid house… it's making me go insane" he utters out while he looks back up at the TV. Some random cartoon was playing. He didn't even know what cartoon it was. He guessed that it must have started playing while he was in a coma.

"It's amazing how much you miss while in a world of your own" he says to himself. _Everything is so different. Levi has changed… he's somehow more mature… I guess that's what happens when you go through what he had… though I went through even more than he did…_

 _Armin and Jean were also different. They were more taller… they also looked more mature… I guess that's what the gap did to them. They moved on with life while I'm only getting the opportunity to do that now. They're in the future and I'm in the past, trying to catch up to them. It's funny because usually they were behind and I was in front… now the tables have turned._

"I'll get there… it's not like I'll be behind forever" he says quietly, a soft smile adorning his face. He was about to go back to watching TV, for real this time, but he was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He groaned out before fishing the cellular device out his tight-fitted jeans and looking at the screen. "Mikasa?" he says as he sees the woman's name and number displayed on the flashing screen.

He shrugged before answering the call and putting it on speakerphone. "Hello?" he said as he brought the mouth piece up to his face and spoke into it. " _Hey, Eren_ " the woman greets and the brunette smiles. "What's up? Why are you calling?" he asked and the woman chuckled. " _I'm just checking up on you_ "

"Ah, but the last time I checked you hated me for 'stealing' your brother away from you. Why the sudden change of heart, _Mika-chan_ " he says, his voice laced with sarcasm and humor. A part of him was still mad at her for what she had done to her brother. He knew that they were friends in the dream he had but here in reality things were different.

He hated her. She hated him. Or at least he thought she did. And even if she didn't hate him he wouldn't stop holding a grudge towards her. " _You know, I've long last accepted yours and Levi's relationship. I've apologized many times for what I've done and Levi has forgiven me. I think you should stop being childish and let what happened go_ "

"I'm not as forgiving as your brother, Mikasa. It will take a lot more than begging for forgiveness to have me accept you" he says and the woman sighs. " _I realize that. Look, you don't have to like-"_

"I don't in any case"

" _-but you need to at least pretend to. For the sake of Levi. I am his sister, after all. I think if we had a goodish relationship going between the two of us things would be better_ " the woman ended off. Eren sighed. "Fine. But like you said, I don't have to like you, I just have to pretend to"

" _You're a stubborn asshole_ " the woman says. Eren smiles. "And you're a selfish bitch. Problem solved. Bye Mika-chan~!" he says, hanging up on her before she could reply. He let out a sigh as he looked at the time on his phone screen.

"Ah, Levi should be home any minute" he says aloud as he throws the device next to him. He felt slightly irritated by the conversation he and Mikasa had had but he was going to try and not let it affect him. He puts the TV off and gets up from the couch **.** _I can't walk that far but it wouldn't hurt to try and walk to the front door… I think he would like it if I greeted him… I'm sure he had a rough day at work… the least I can do is welcome him home… or at least try to._ He thought to himself as he started walking out of the living room.

His movements were slow and wobbly. He managed to make it to the entrance of the living room before he had to lean against the walls for support. _I can do this… it's not much further to walk._ He though as he pushed himself forwards again. he hadn't even managed to make it anywhere near the front door as the muscles in his legs contracted painfully. He swayed sideways before and falling to the ground, hitting his head against the wall as he did.

His vision went white for a short moment as he hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch…" he groans out as he blinks his eyes to try and get his vision back. Once his eyesight came back, along with all other senses in his body, he looked up at the ceiling of the passage. He could feel a burning sensation in his foot and a pounding against his skull.

The burning sensation he felt in his foot soon vanished and was replaced with a pain. It wasn't that sore, in fact it wasn't sore at all, just uncomfortable and irritation. Even so he still felt tears prick at his eyes. "I guess it will hurt if I tried…" he says weakly. He heard the door open and someone gasp. He turned to look at the entrance, smiling when he saw that it was Levi that had walked in. He smiles weakly at the male as the tears in his eyes shed. "Welcome home"

"Eren…" Levi says as he drops all his things to the ground and rushes over to the brunettes side. He picks the younger up and walks over to the living room where he places the brunette on the couch he had previously been sitting on. Once the brunette was seated he crouched down and examined him. "Wait here, I'll be back now" he says as he leaves the living room.

When he came back he had the first aid kit in his hands and a glass of water. He didn't say anything as he wrapped a bandage around the brunette's ankle. "I'm assuming you hit your head. Do you have a headache?" he asked once he was done wrapping the bandage around the teen's ankle. "It's fine. I can handle it…" the brunette says, sniffling.

Levi nods his head before looking at the brunette with scolding eyes. "Eren, what were you thinking… you know you're still too weak to be doing this" he says and the younger looks down at his hands "I… I just wanted to welcome you home… but as you can see I could barely even make it to the door…" he says, tears still streaming down his cheeks freely. "I just wanted to greet you and I couldn't even do that" he sobs out, "I'm so pathetic… I'm weak and useless… I should have just died along with my stupid father"

"Don't say stuff like that. I know you don't like this, but soon you won't have to worry about being weak. You're recovering. You're taking the first steps to living again. Stop thinking like this, it isn't healthy." Levi says as he gets up and sits on the couch and pulls the brunette into an embrace. Eren returns the hug, holding onto the male as if he were his life line.

"Easy for you to say… you're not me" he replies and Levi sighs out. "You know, Eren… if I could I would have gladly traded your predicament and taken it upon myself to bear the burden you currently have to. This isn't easy on me either you know. It's not like I enjoy seeing you suffer like this"

"Then help me…" Eren mutters outs. "I am helping you" Levi replies. Eren shakes his head. "No you're not…" Eren replies. A silence passes between them before Eren eventually sighs out and speaks up again. "You… you've barely touched me since I've woken up… you keep treating me like some fragile china doll that will break if you touch it…"

"That's because I don't want to hurt you" the blackette replies and Eren scoffs. "You're hurting me already… I mean you won't even sleep in the same bed as me… I fell like you resent me… like you don't want me" he sniffles out, his tears having by now wetted the blackettes shirt. He wanted to stop crying but he couldn't. He didn't even know why he was crying in the first place.

Silence passed between them.

"Is that how you feel?" Levi eventually asks. Eren doesn't reply. Yet another silence passed between them before the blackette let out a sigh. "That's impossible" he says, "not wanting you is impossible"

"Then why do you avoid touching me…" Eren questioned. "It's because I want you so badly that I don't touch you, Eren… if I do… I won't be able to control myself. I don't know about you but eight months of no sexual stimulation is bound to make you… frustrated… and you're not ready for that yet." Levi says

"Don't decide that for me. That's my judgment to make, not yours…" the brunette growls out. "And what is your judgment, Mr. Wise-Ass?" Levi questions. Eren finally pushes the blackette away from him, putting a small distance between them. He looked straight into the blackettes eyes with his teary ones.

"I want you to touch me… to kiss me… I want you to lose control… you're not the only one that's frustrated…" 'Even though I was stimulated enough in my dream it just wasn't real…' "I want you to make me feel like I'm real… like you're real… so please…" he says, "Make me feel human again… like I have a purpose in this world…"

"Eren…"

"Levi… I'm begging you" he says, tears streaming down his cheeks freely. "Make me fell whole again"

Levi's gaze softens. He grabs Eren's chin and tilts his head upwards before pressing his lips against the youngers softly in a gentle kiss. "You know we can't do that"

"I don't care. Stop being so selfish and do what I want for once" the brunette growled out. "You want to make me happy? Be a man and have fucking sex with me, jackass" he snarls. Levi shakes his head at the brunette. "You're a spoiled brat" he says as he gets up from the chair, picks the brunette up and then walks out of the living room.

"Which room? Yours or mine?" he asks and Eren shrugs. "Yours is closest" the brunette says and the blackette growls. "You better not complain when this is done. You wanted this so it's not my fault if your body aches later" he says and Eren smiles. "You want this just as much as I do. I can feel your arousal. Did I turn you on by saying those things?" he questions and the blackette says nothing.

"Good to know I can still get little Levi up" he chuckles out. They entered the blackettes room. The immediate thing Levi did was throw the brunette on his bed before he removed his jacket and got on top of the younger teen. "You know, sometimes you piss me off" he says before pressing their lips together.

Eren smiles into the kiss as he wraps his arms around the males neck. He kissed the other back, not even hesitating to open his mouth when he felt Levi trail his tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. The blackette slipped his tongue into the brunettes mouth, rubbing it against the top of his mouth which made the brunette shudder.

Levi then twirled the youngers tongue around his, coaxing Eren into joining the sensual actions his tongue made. The brunette shyly rubbed his tongue against Levi's. No matter how many times they kissed he still felt inferior and like he was going to mess up. He supposed that the reason for that was because of the age gap between him and Levi. The blackette was experienced whereas he wasn't.

Well he was, but just not as experienced as Levi. This thought brought up another question the brunette wanted to ask. Of course he was too fixated on having the blackette deprive him of oxygen.

Levi could tell that the brunette was distracted. He wasn't doing a very good job at kissing him back and the action was starting to become one sided. He growled out before breaking the kiss and glaring down at the dazed teen. "You're distracted" he says as he opts to just trail kisses down the brunettes jaw lightly.

"I'm not distracte- nngh" he tries to say but interrupted his sentence by moaning out as he felt the blackette start to slowly suck on his pulse. "You most certainly are" Levi says against the younger males neck. "It's just…nng… a thought came to mind…ahh... where you-mnn really a virgin… when we first…ah! Had sex"

Levi pauses in his actions and sits up, staring down at the brunette. "What type of question is that? of course I was" he says, glaring at the teen. "Did you think I was lying?" he asks and Eren felt himself shrink in on himself at the look he was given. "N-not really… it's just… you were so… good… it made me think that you had had experience in doing it before since you knew everything about having sex with a guy…"

"That's… that's because…" Levi trails off, looking away from the brunette as a pink tints his cheeks. _Oh god… he's blushing!_ "U-uh…" the blackette says. _Now he's stuttering!_ "A-actually… I didn't really know anything about having sex with a male before meeting you I mean I knew where you'd put _it_ in but I knew there was much more to is… I got kinda curious and researched it… but I don't always trust information I get off of the internet so I went to another source…"

"Who did you go to?" Eren asks and the male refused to look at him. "It's… uh… you're going to laugh…" he says and the brunette shakes his head. "I promise I won't" he assures the male who lets out a sigh. "I asked Jean and Armin"

Silence. Eren blinked at the male. Once he realized who Levi had gone and asked for advice he brought his hands up and covered his mouth as he held back his laughter. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" The blackette growls out and Eren shakes his head, "I-m.. ha ha… I'm not… hahaha… laughing hahaha oh god… you asked Jean and Armin for advice on sex! Hahahaha! I can't believe this!"

"You're really a brat… I'm pretty sure that you have asked someone as well... come on, I told you so you can tell me" Levi says. Eren shrugs his shoulders. "I asked my dad. I thought it would be really embarrassing but in the end it had been extremely amusing. He'd felt so awkward while explaining everything to me and I think I remember his face being the same colour as a tomato"

"Your poor father. Having to explain gay sex to your son must have been a real shock and surprise to him" the blackette says, shaking his head. "Well, I know he didn't mind. but he told me that I didn't really know because you'd probably take care of everything but I just wanted to know for myself in case"

"Then I'm glad. Had I not know what I was supposed to do you would have probably been the more experienced one then" Levi says and Eren shook his head. "I think the only way we really gained experienced was by doing everything ourselves, together. We learned each other's bodies and figured out what we would like, what we wouldn't like and what would make us feel neutral"

"If you know this much then why did you ask in the first place?" Levi question and the younger shrugged his shoulder before wrapping his hands around the others neck and bringing him down again. He stopped the male only centimetres, their lips slightly brushing against each other but not touching; just close enough to allow their breaths to mingle.

"I guess I just got a little curious myself. I wanted to know how it would feel to here you say you lost your virginity to me" he breathed out, "So please tell me how it felt to lose your virginity while stealing mine at the same time" he adds in, his voice akin to that of a cat purring in delight.

"I see you learned how to be use that mouth of yours" Levi says, smirking. Eren stares up into the blackettes somewhat clouded eyes, not doubting that his own eyes looked the same. "In many ways" whispers lowly, enjoying the way his words made the male lick his lips and groan out. "You'll have to prove that to me sometime"

"I will, now answer my question or else you'll never know how it feels to have my mouth sucking on things other than your tongue" he says lowly and the blackette felt his arousal heighten. "No words can describe how it felt to both lose my own virginity and take yours. That day will be something I'll always remember. It's been etched into my brain and my soul" he says, smiling at the younger teen.

"Ah, well that's good to hear" Eren says as he returns the males smile before finally puling the male further down and closing the gap between them. Their eyes closed instinctively as their lips made contact. At first the kiss was soft, but soon Levi sucked the brunettes bottom lip into his mouth, making the younger moan out at the action.

Levi nibbled on the soft flesh before forcefully opening the brunette's mouth and pushing his tongue inside the hot orifice. Eren let out a whimper at the forceful intrusion but made no means of pushing the males tongue out of his mouth. Instead he gladly participated in the wet kiss and massaged his tongue against Levi's.

Soon the kiss became hot and steamy, a bout of blazing passion that was finally allowed to be set free after being held back to simmer and build up for so long. Levi had missed this type of contact. He missed touching Eren in this way, missed kissing, making him feel good. He missed it all. But even so, he felt that what they were doing was far too little to meet his neglected needs.

Smirking, Levi placed his knee between the brunette's legs, rubbing it against Eren's arousal. The younger of the two let out a surprised yelp before breaking their kiss and letting his head fall backwards as a moan escaped his throat. "A-as bold as ever I see" he comments after recovering from the sock of pleasure that travelled up his spine.

"Are you complaining?" Levi asked, rubbing his knee against the brunettes clothed erection in an enticing way, pressing their foreheads together and staring directly into the ocean green irises that were starting to turn a darker shade. "Of course not" Eren breathed, bringing his hands up and raking them through the black strands of silk.

"Good" Levi said, brushing their lips together, making the brunette think he was going to kiss him but the kiss never came. Instead the blackette opted to trail feather-like kisses along the youngers jawline, slowly travelling down to the junction where his neck and jaw connected and sucking the flesh into his mouth, leaving an angry looking bruise.

Eren bites back a moan, his hands that were still raking through Levi's hair gripped the soft strands, the action making the elder male hiss out. Levi, in reply to the harsh tugs his hair was receiving, bites down on the soft flesh he had sucked in his mouth, the action only making Eren pull harder at his hair while his body trembled sinfully beneath the elders.

"Oi, you'll make me bald if you carry on pulling my hair like that" Levi grunted out, finally releasing the flesh he had been sucking on to look up at Eren. "S-sorry" Eren stutters out as he lets go of Levi's hair and wraps his hands around the male's neck instead. "I-it's… just a little overwhelming" he murmured breathlessly, "I feel like I'm going to explode"

"Please don't. We've just started this; I can't have you cu-"

"Not like that, you idiot! I mean it's just all too much… my… the heart in my chest won't stop its erratic beating and my skin feels like it's on fire…" he whispers, his hand moving to shakily cup Levi's cheek as a smile graced his flushed face. "I think… I want to drag this out forever… but that might prove to be impossible"

"Eren…" Levi says, his voice barely above a whisper. Eren shakes his head, placing his index on Levi's lips and making a 'shh' sound. "Don't speak… don't say anything… just… just live in the moment… live with me… just this once…and…" he trails off, his eyes closing as his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"And…?" Levi questions, his voice husky as he stared at Eren with lust-filled eyes. "Make love to me" he voiced softly, the lids of his eyes finally lifting upwards to show the glossy ocean-green irises inside. Levi's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't so much as surprised by the words Eren had uttered then he was shocked by the tearful look he'd given him afterwards.

"I... Eren… if it's too much for you to handle all at once we can stop" he articulated, moving in an attempt to get off the brunette. He was of course stopped by Eren pulling him back down and meshing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I don't want us to stop… I feel like we need to do this…" Eren says once they broke from the sort kiss.

"But…" Levi starts but trails off when he sees the burning look in Eren's eyes. He didn't know how to react. For once he was at a loss for words. Eren's eyes, although filled with unshed tears, had a burning in them that reminded him of something akin to determination mixed with arousal. Instead of saying anything, because heaven knows he didn't trust his own voice, he rather sat up and lifted the brunette so that he was seated in his lap and wrapped one of his legs around his waist.

"Can you try to keep yourself up for a short while?" he asked and Eren nodded his head. "I can try" he replies, wrapping his arms loosely around Levi's neck in an attempt at stopping himself from falling back down. "What do you plan to do?" Eren asks curiously, smiling down at the elder male. "Do what you asked me to. Make love to you"

"I'd expect no less from _my_ Levi-san" Eren replies, pressing their foreheads together and gazing into the silvery-blue eyes before his. "Little possessive are we?" Levi chuckles out and Eren shakes his head. "It's not possessive if it's the truth. You're mine and if I catch you doing this with anybody else…" he pauses, " _I'll cut it off_ "

"I don't doubt that you would" Levi says, smiling before grabbing the youngers chin and tilting his head downwards, moulding their lips together. He didn't even wait for Eren to respond to the kiss before he forcefully opened the males mouth and pushed his tongue inside, rubbing his wet muscle against Eren's, earning sultry moans from the brunette.

While Levi kissed Eren his hands fumbled with the brunettes shirt. He pulled the buttons out their little holes, eventually revealing the pale-ish skin beneath. He let his fingers lightly trail over the his torso, brushing against an erect nipple as he did so, the action making Eren moan into the others mouth.

Mentally smirking, Levi grabbed one of the taut buds between his indexes and thumbs and then rubbed them, enjoying the way the deed made Eren's body tremble. He broke their kiss and pressed his lips against the brunettes neck. He licked the skin there before gently grazing his teeth against it, the action making Eren's breath hitch in anticipation.

Levi smirked. He wasn't going to brag or anything, but he knew how to make someone feel good, or at least he knew how to make _Eren_ feel good and what he would like Levi to do to him. He let his smirk fade as he opened his mouth to show his sharp fangs (not that anybody could really see) before sinking them into Eren's neck.

The brunette's head fell to the side as a whimper escaped his throat along with a chorus of moans. His hands had already fallen limp to his side, not even bothering to help keep him up. of course he didn't want everything to be all about him so he swallowed hard before moving his hands over to Levi's pants.

He tugged at them, asking for Levi to take them off. When the male refused Eren took things upon himself to unbuckle the white trousers and unzip them. He was hoping Levi had gone commando but unfortunately he hadn't. Of course that wouldn't really stop the brunette. He dipped his hand pass the band of the elders underwear and grabbed a hold of the erect member that had been hidden beneath the soft cotton.

Levi moaned against the brunettes neck, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine. Eren smirked before rubbing his hand up and down the male's erection. "You're a little shit, you know that" Levi grunted out as he pinched the brunettes nipples between his fingers. He looked up at the brunette who had a mischievous smile on his face. "And you're a dickhead" he says as he lowers his head and presses his lips against Levi's.

"You're definitely up to something, brat" Levi says once they broke from the kiss. "Not at all… though I think I'm at my limit… I can't do this anymore" he says and Levi gives him a very dirty look. "I swear to whatever god there is out there…. If you come I'm going to kill you…"

"Not that type of limit! I mean I know I'm young and inexperienced but I don't take so quick you know!" Eren scolds, "I meant that I can't keep myself up anymore…" he adds in, pulling his hands out of the blackettes pants and looking down. Levi sighs out before nodding his head. He unwraps Eren's leg from his waist and lowers him back on the bed.

"Take these off" Eren instructs as he tugs at the males pants and shirt. Levi sighs out, shaking his head. "You really are a spoiled brat" he says as he removes his clothing like the brunette requested. "Yeah, but you can't help but spoil me" the brunette chuckles out as he himself removes his shirt. "You can take my pants off"

Levi shook his head at the teen before looking down at the pants that was covering Eren's lower half. "You know… these are really tight… it's like you were begging me to just jump you" he says and Eren chuckles. "And if I were?" he says, of course he meant it in a jokey way. "I'd be really disappointed. Tight pants won't work on me. You'd have to wear no pants to get my attention"

"You're a pervert" the brunette laughs heartily. "But you know I'm sure you'd be really angry with me if I went and walked around town naked. Plus you'd probably go on a killing spree if anybody even accidentally touched me so I would never do that, even if I was needy" he adds in and this time Levi chuckles.

"You're probably right" he says before continuing with removing the brunette's pants and underwear. Spread the brunettes legs apart and placed himself between them and lowers himself down enough so that he could place a kiss on the tip of Eren's nose before latching his mouth back on his neck and sucking at the bruise he'd already left there, making Eren hiss out at the burning sensation he got.

He kissed the mark before trailing downer until he reached Eren's collarbone. He blew warm air on it before biting down gently. Erens back arched off the bed slightly, his head falling back against the pillow. Levi smirked at the reaction he got. It was always good to see how much a simple action he did could make the brunette's body tremble beneath his.

He kissed the mark before trailing even lower, stopping by the brunette's nipples and gently blowing hot air on them before slipping his tongue out his mouth and licking at the bud tentatively, testing the waters. Eren's body quivered as he brought his hand up and covered his mouth. His body was on fire. His mind was slowly turning into mush as his senses became immersed in Levi and the pleasure he was receiving.

Levi smirked before taking the bud between his teeth and twisting them slightly with his sharp maws and then sucking on it to sooth the bud. While he did this to the one he let his other hand mess around with the nipple that wasn't being molested by his mouth. Eren's hands travelled down until they were nested in the black strands that covered Levi's cranium.

He pulled slightly on Levi's hair when the sensations he felt from having his nipples teased by Levi made him feel like he was going to explode into millions of little pieces. Things had barely begun and he was already feeling a coiling in his lower abdomen. He blamed it on his young, inexperienced body as well on not being able to do this for eight whole months (The sexual stimulation he had in his dream didn't count as it wasn't real).

"L-Levi… I-mmf!?" he started but was interrupted by Levi suddenly shoving his three fingers in his mouth. He hadn't even felt them leave his nipples. "We don't have any lube so this will have to do" he says against the brunette's nipple. Eren just nods his head. He twirls his tongue around the digits in his mouth, making them nice and slick.

He felt Levi move his fingers and assumed he was going to take them out, only to have him put them back in, thrusting then fingers back and forth slowly. Eren felt his eyes water at the action but made no means of complaining. He gladly rubbed his tongue against the digits, making them slick and easier to move in and out as Levi basically fucked his mouth with his fingers.

He felt a burning gaze on him and opened his eyes. He looked down to find Levi staring at him, his eyes filled with lust and something akin to hunger. He lowered his eye lids slightly as he twirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth while they moved in and out, making sure the act looked even more sinful, just for Levi.

He was so immersed in sucking on the fingers in his mouth that he failed to notice the smirk that formed on the males face and the hand that travelled down to the brunette's member. He did however realize it once said hand wrapped around his leaking erection, making him strangle out a muffled moan.

The fingers left his mouth. Levi sat up slightly, his hand still on Eren's member, and spread the brunette's legs, allowing himself more space to move and a better view. He momentarily left the brunette's erection and lifted Eren's ass up slightly and spread the teens butt cheeks before tracing his slicked index finger against it.

Eren's entrance twitched as Levi's cool finger rubbed against it, the reaction making the blackette smile. "L-Levi… you don't have too… we can… do it without… preparing…" Eren says, his hands that had fell limply to his side gripping on the sheets as he felt the first digit push pass the ring of muscle and into his hole.

"I think the whole concept of 'Making love' is that both partners are satisfied and no pain is involved, therefore we will do this properly. It won't be wild and rough like our first time. You asked- not you told- me to make love to you and that is what I'm going to do" Levi huskily says, staring at the brunette with both passion and resolve.

"L-Levi…" Eren breathes out before biting back a pained sound as he felt the second finger push in, joining the first in stretching his hole. Levi spreads the two fingers, making a scissoring motion. While doing this he watched Eren's facial expression change from a pleasure filled daze to an uncomfortable frown.

"It will get better" he says, rubbing Eren's thigh gently. The brunette's one eye cracked open and looked over at the blackette. "E-easy for you to say… you don't have someone's finger up for butt" he stuttered. "Hey, you're the one that asked for this" Levi retorted. "I know… ah, I just forgot how awkward it is being prepared by someone else" Eren admits.

"Well you could always do it yourself" Levi suggests and the brunette shakes his head. "No…" he says and Levi sighs. He reaches one of his hands out to grab at the brunette's member and slowly pumps it. Eren lets out a surprised yelp which turned into a low moan towards the end. "That should help take your mind off of it" Levi says.

Eren didn't reply, not that he would have been able to. The coiling in his lower abdomen had become even more intense now. He knew he wouldn't last long. With Levi pumping his erection and thrusting his fingers in and out of him he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. "L-Levi… I'm g-going t-to- Ahh!"

Too late. Levi's fingers had pressed against his sweet spot and before he could even finish his sentence and warn the blackette he had already spilled his seed on both of their stomachs. His head had fallen backwards as his back arched off the bed and a loud moan escaped his throat. He knew he had been close but his orgasm caught even him by surprise.

Once he came down from the sweet bliss brought when experiencing an orgasm he looked over at Levi with apologetic eyes. "S-sorry… I tried to warn you" he says and Levi shakes his head. "Spoiled brat" he mutters out and Eren chuckles. "You can continue… knowing this body of mine I'll probably be up again…"

Levi just shook his head before letting go of the brunette's now somewhat limp member and wiping his soiled hands on the sheet. "We'll have to wash theses immediately" he says, a dark look on his face as he stared at the mess him and Eren had already caused and they hadn't even officially had sex yet, just messed around.

Eren chuckled. Typical Levi to get worked up about the mess they made together. "Just shut up and hurry up. I'm sure you're reaching your limit" he cooed, making Levi sigh out. The blackette pulled his fingers out of Eren's butthole. He got up and off of the bed and walked over to his cupboard, pulling one of the drawers out and scratching around.

Once he had found what he wanted he walked back to the bed, holding a small packet between his index and middle finger. "You're using a condom? The first time we had sex you didn't…" Eren says, looking at the male worriedly. "We were being irresponsible then. If we're going to do this we're doing it the right way… plus there's an oily coat around condoms that act as a form of lube."

"But it's not like we have diseases or anything…" Eren mutters out and Levi sighs before climbing back on the bed and placing himself between Eren's legs again. "I know, but it's still a good idea to use protection" he says as he bends over and places a soft kiss on Eren's forehead. "F-fine"

The blackette smiled before sitting back again. He took Eren's weakish member into his one hand and started pumping it back to life while the other hand went back to prepping Eren's hole, having now inserted three fingers and was now thrusting in and out of the tight heat. Just feeling Eren's muscles clench down on his finger made Levi's mouth feel with saliva as he thought of how it would feel if his cock replaced his fingers.

He had to admit that had things been like the first time they had sex things would have been done much sooner but for some reason he didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to take his time, he wanted Eren to feel good. Sure it wasn't like he hadn't felt good the first time they'd had sex but the this time was oddly different compared to that time.

Things were wild and rough then whereas now they were soft and gentle, a slow rhythm that he actually enjoyed. Of course he wouldn't drag it forever. He also wanted to reach his climax.

After thrusting his fingers a couple more times Levi withdrew his fingers from Eren's hole. He picked up the condom and tore open the wrapper before taking the rubber and wrapping it over his erection that had already starting leaking with precum. He then took one of Eren's legs and hooked it around his waist and lifted his hips up at a certain angle before lining his member up against Eren's puckering hole.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Eren's eyes shut tight as he nodded his head, not trusting his own voice. Levi grabbed a hole of Eren's member again and slowly pumped it to distract the brunette while he gently pushed the head of his shaft pass the first ring of muscles. Eren made a sound that indicated that the pumping was not distracting Eren from the pain.

"Re…lax… Eren" he breathed out, already out of breath. Eren's insides were clamping down on him and rendering him completely breathless. "I-I'm trying to… it hurts you know…" Eren says, trying his hardest to relax. "What happened to that masochistic side of you? Too shy to come out?" Levi teases, receiving a glare from Eren.

Eventually Levi was able to bury all of his erect member in the brunette. By now he was panting, holding back the need to pull out and slam back in and set up a course of heavy pounding. He wanted Eren to feel good and making him feel pain was not going to help that, even though Eren did somewhat enjoy pain. It seemed today he wasn't in the mood for it.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together, the action surprising Levi. His surprise didn't last long as he returned the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt Eren nibble on his bottom lip and allow the brunette to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Levi couldn't help but think that the brunette had become exceptional at kissing, though he was still quite shy and nervous when he took the lead. Of course in situations like this Eren wasn't afraid of taking the lead and doing things how he wanted. Plus it was somewhat of a communication form between them when words become inconvenient and all that was left was to use physical actions to show what they wanted.

Levi of course got what Eren was trying to tell him. But Levi was a cruel guy at times. He would wait for the brunette to speak up before he did anything. Eren, sensing this by the lack of Levi's member that was buried to the hilt inside of him, broke from the kiss and cracked his eyes open to stare at the blackette.

He wiggled his hips slightly, the action making him moan as he felt Levi's shaft rub against his prostate. "Y-you can move" he say and Levi smiles. "I'd be happy to oblige" he says as he pulls out of the brunette's hold, and then pushing back in slowly, making Eren moan out as his toes curled and his hands clenched on the sheets.

"God… nngh" he moans out as he lets his head fall back on the pillow behind him. Levi thrusted in and out of the brunette's hole, setting a slow pace. He wasn't going to go any faster until Eren begged him to. Call him cruel if you want to, he just enjoyed it when Eren was a hot mess begging him to do the things that he wanted.

Of course Eren could see through Levi and was not going to let him win. Sure he didn't really enjoy the slow pace they were going at but he would not open his mouth and beg for Levi to go any faster. He would bite his tongue and watch the blackette go insane with the need to thrust in continuously at a much faster speed.

They were both stubborn, that was for certain. _It's his fault for being so cocky and thinking I would give in so easily. Don't underestimate me, Levi_. the brunette thought to himself, biting back a smirk. Eren did it on purpose to make lewd sounds, not that they were fake by they weren't 100% real. "Ah… L-Levi… it feels…. So good" he moaned out.

"Go…d… uhh…I… can feel… it moving… inside… _twitching_ … nngh" he purrs out the last part, addind emphasis on the word 'twitching' which only made Levi's cock twitch even more inside of him. In the end Levi had given in, seeing as Eren wasn't going to and he didn't think he would be able to hold much longer in any case.

"uwah!" Eren yelped as the blackette pulled out of him and flipped the brunette over, placing him on all fours. Levi knew that Eren probably wouldn't be able to hold himself up for much long. His body was probably already really weak from all the stimulation and movement and he didn't doubt the fact that Eren would really not be able to walk in the morning.

Pushing that thought aside and focusing on releasing before Eren's legs gave up on him. Levi thrusted into Eren's hole, hard and fast, hitting the youngers prostate dead on and making Eren's arms buckle as he was pushed forward with the force. He tried to regain his composer but Levi had pulled out again and started thrusting in and out, using the same speed and strength as the first and hitting Eren's sweet spot each time.

Eren's hands gripped the sheets; nearly tearing them, as mewls of pleasure escaped his throat and reverberated around the room. By now his mind had gone completely blank and all that he was able to focus on was the immense pleasure he felt. It felt like he was on a rocky road and pure ecstasy was his destination.

He couldn't even control the sounds that were coming out of his mouth even if he wanted to. He was a hot mess. Of course Levi was also losing his composure. He made grunts every now and then and his thrust were starting to become lazy with no particular rhythm to them. Of course they were still good enough.

Eren felt Levi's hand snake around him and grab a hole of his forgotten member, pumping it in time with his lazy thrusts. "L-le…vi… t-turn me… aro-aaah!" Eren tried but ending up moaning out as Levi's shaft pressed against his prostate for the umpteenth time and sent quakes of pleasure up his spine.

Levi nodded his head, even though Eren wasn't looking at him, and pulled out yet again and flipped Eren over again. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, even though he knew they would probably fall as they felt extremely weak thanks to their heated love making. He draped his hands around the elders neck, leaving them to hang loosely as he pulled the male down into a heated kiss.

Levi kissed back while pushing back in again and thrusting, this time not as lazily as he had been, and pumping Eren's erection while he did at the same time. When they broke from the kiss Levi latched his mouth onto the brunette's shoulder, the spot where a pale scar stood, one he'd caused, thanks to Eren wanting it rough.

Upon feeling the blackette bite his shoulder the brunette felt something in him ripple and then explode and along with that explosion came a stream of sticky white fluid splattered on his and Levi's stomachs. His eyes closed tight as lightning travelled up and down his spine and his vision went white.

His insides clenched around Levi's member roughly, making it nearly impossible for the male to move and causing pleasurable friction that sent the male over the edge. Levi grunted out as he finally spilled his seed (in the condom of course). He continued thrusting in and out of Eren's hole, riding out his orgasm.

After a short while the blackette pulled out, took the condom off and tossed skilfully threw it in the bin across the room before rolling over onto his side next to the brunette. They both tried to catch their breaths as a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Levi" Eren calls after a while, having already caught his breath. "What is it?" Levi asks, opening his eyes to look at the brunette.

"I love you" Eren says, smiling at the blackette with teary eyes, "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Levi's eyes widen. He had certainly not expected that from the brunette. It wasn't like he was shocked by Eren saying he loved him. He knew that the teen did but they had never really said it to each other so it did coma as a bit of a shock hearing it. And it wasn't just the confession that shocked him, it was what Eren had begged him not to do that really topped the cake.

Eventually the blackette's gaze softened as he returned the smile Eren gave him, pulling the brunette closer to him and holding him in a warm embrace. He placed a kiss on top of Eren's head, not caring that the brunette's hair was sweaty from their luscious love making.

"I promise I won't"

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. Daaaam … that's quite the chapter. ahh, hope you guys enjoyed! I did try! I even read something that was supposed to help me write better smut! Did it work! Did I do good? I hope I did!**_

 _ **Soooo… I'm really sorry it's late. I got distracted… again… to be honest I wanted this up last week on Saturday but that didn't work out… I hope I don't get distracted with the next chapter! tell me how I did!**_

 _ **Hope it wasn't too early for a sex scene. I just couldn't resist the urge to write one between them soooo yeah! This turned erotic quite quickly!**_

 _ **Well, hope to get reviews! Hope to update soon as well! if all goes according to plan and I don't get distracted I should have a chapter up by Thursday! Hopefully! Oh, and I have posted that new story but I'm not really as focused on it as much as I am focused on this one. To be honest I don't even know why I posted that one…**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: two week skip from last chapter. Each chapter will be a two week skip unless stated otherwise.**

 **Strenghten Me**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Mornings for Levi were always the same. He usually woke up a few hours before Eren, due to his insomnia. During those boring hours he had to wait before he finally got up he usually just watched his little brunette sleep soundlessly. Of course this morning had been somewhat different.

He'd woken up later than usual (he couldn't help but think it was due to the fact that him and Eren had played some 'games' together the night before which exhausted him completely). Of course there was really nothing wrong with waking up a little later than usual but it was just the way in which he'd been woken up that really made him feel somewhat... Irked.

"Levi... I said I was sorry... I didn't think I would do that! I promise!" Eren says, his voice shaking with the urge to laugh. "You punched me in the face, jumped up and screamed "you're a dirty pervert". I think I'm allowed to feel angry about that" Levi retorts, placing an ice bag on his one eye where he had been punched awake by Eren. "I'm really sorry..." Eren says, still holding back his laughter.

"This is going to look seriously wrong to the people at work..." The blackette says as he looks in the mirror (since they were in the bathroom) and pulls the bag of ice down from his face and places it on the counter. He examines the blue bruise that was starting to form right below his right eye. "I can't exactly tell them "oh no, my underage boyfriend punched me in the face while I was sleeping and then called me a dirty pervert afterwards". I might get fired and charged with rape or something"

"Ha-ha, just say you went to a bar and some guy picked a fight with you" Eren suggested and Levi gave him a blank look. "You know, if anybody tried to pick a fight with me they would be down within seconds. This... This is not something I've ever had to deal with before you know..." He says. "What... You've never had to deal with a punch to the face... I thought you were always fighting though?"

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who got hurt. This really caught me by surprise... I didn't even think you could punch that hard..." Levi answers truthfully. Eren chuckles. "To be honest I didn't think I could either." He says, an earnest expression on his face. "What were you even dreaming about that made you react like that?" Levi asks, shaking his head.

"I think I dreamed about you... But... Like it wasn't you at the same time...some guy in a leather coat and black pants, a hat that made it impossible to see his face and I think he wore gloves as well... He called himself Levi but I knew it wasn't you..." He says, "he started walking towards me, and I could tell that he was smiling. It was... A very weird smile..."

"As he got closer he started chanting 'shh, you're going to be okay' and 'I'm going to take good care of you'. The time it took him to finally stop in front of me felt like forever but I knew that it had literally only been seconds... I started to panic at this point. But he carried on chanting 'shhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay, Eren'. And then he wrapped his one hand around my neck... While the other ripped off my clothes... I tried to fight against him but he was much stronger..."

"He eventually touched... Me... And I snapped and punched him in the face. I guess my body must have woken up at that point and just reacted ... I'm really sorry. I didn't think I would punch you while I was still technically asleep." He ends off, a genuine apologetic look on his face. "Eren... I could care less about the fact that you punched me... But... The fact that you had this type of dream is something I care about"

"It's nothing to worry about really..." Eren says as he looks down at his feet. "Nothing to... Eren... You were dreaming of someone basically holding you down, ripping your clothes off and trying to rape you... That is something I'm going to worry about..." Levi says as he walks forward and wraps his arms around the youngers waist, embracing him. "I don't want you having nightmares like that..."

"Well... It's just a dream..." Eren says, sighing out. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..._ He silently thinks to himself. "Besides... It was the first time I had a dream like that and I doubt I'll have the same dream twice so stop worrying. Let's enjoy ourselves today please." He says, kissing the tip of Levi's nose before pulling himself out of the males weak grip and walking back to their room.

"Whatever. But if you do have that dream twice, even if the chances are small, please tell me. Don't keep stuff like that hidden from me" Levi says as he follows after the brunette. Eren chuckles. "I think you'll know I had that dream cuz I'd probably end up punching you in the face again" he joked and Levi gave him a blank look. Eren, upon seeing the look he was given, stopped laughing and sighed out yet again. "Of course I'll tell you" he then says.

Levi just nods his head before walking over to the brunette and yet again wrapping his arms around Eren's waist and pulling him closer. Eren loosely wrapped his arms around the elders neck and pressed their foreheads together. They stay like that for a short while before a smirk forms on Levi's face. "You know... I only have a shift at one o'clock..." He says, giving the brunette a suggestive look. "We could... Play some games"

"Hmm, I don't know... I'm still a little tired from last nights 'games'. You had me in some painful positions, ya know" Eren replies, smiling down at his pesky lover who continued smirking at him. "I'm just trying to take advantage of the fact that you can use your body more efficiently now" Levi says and Eren chuckles. "Your libido has seriously grown. I don't even know how much times we've done it within the last two weeks" the brunette says.

"Oi, you can't just blame me. You're just as bad. Don't forget about what happened while we were driving home from your therapy classes last week" Levi retorts and the younger just hums out. "I guess you're right. We're both just extremely horny I suppose. Maybe it's because we've deprived our bodies for so long and now they're trying to make up for all that loss" Eren suggests and this time it was Levi's turn to chuckle.

"In any case we still have five hours before I have to go to work" Levi says, yet again giving the brunette a suggestive look. Eren chuckles before shaking his head. "Ah, what am I going to do with you?" He asks, sighing out before gently pressing their lips together.

"There's a lot you can _do_ to me" Levi says once their brief kiss ended.

"Pervert"

* * *

After their little "game", which had warn Eren out more than he was willing to admit, they cleaned up, cuz let's be honest the 'games' they played always ended up messing whatever room they were 'playing' the game in. after that they then had a nice shower together where they, luckily, did nothing but clean themselves before getting dressed again.

They fed the dog and then walked him for a short while and then returned back home. Levi had forced Eren to clean up, seeing as the brunette was able to do so now that his legs were fully functional (not that they weren't in the first place... They were just... Weak). Even though the brunette could properly use his legs now he couldn't exactly run a marathon or anything. Although cleaning up with Levi made Eren think he was training to run a marathon. Not really but Levi + cleaning = chaos. Chaos for Eren that is.

Of course he didn't really have many problems while cleaning. Well, he didn't have any problems until Levi came in and checked up on his work, only to tell him he did a shitty job and that it must be redone.

After being told he had to redo the room he'd been in charge of, which was his own of course, Eren had laid down on his bed and completely ignored Levi's orders. "He's way too into cleaning…" he said quietly to himself as he stared up at his ceiling. "I wonder how long it will take him to realize I'm not doing what he told me to…" Eren trails off, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

 _He probably already knows I'm not doing it._ He thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. For a few moments he just stayed like that. He did this all the time. Usually because he would eventually doze off and sleeping was one of his favorite pass-times. Of course he wasn't going to sleep today, or at least he was going to try not to sleep today.

It was the first time in a while since the blackette had started working that Eren and Levi was able to spend a morning together. Usually Levi had mornings off on some days but whenever he did Eren had to go to his therapy sessions and they couldn't spend time together. And even when Eren didn't have therapy Levi would be working a full day, meaning they'd only see each other at five clock at night.

Today was certainly a rare occurrence and even though they didn't have much time to spend together he was still going to bask in it. Of course he would need to try to stay up to be able to do that. _Maybe I shouldn't lay down like this…_ he thinks to himself as he gets up and sits on the edge of the bed.

He gripped onto the edge of the bed with his hands while looking around the room and tapping his feet against the floor softly. As he looked around his eyes stopped at his desk where he found a small little envelope. It was the same envelope the letter which his dad had given him came in. He got up from the bed and walked over to it, picking the envelope up and pulling out the letter.

He read over the letter, a sad smile forming at his lips. He clutched onto the key that was on a chain around his neck through his shirt, squeezing the piece of metal until he felt a pulsing sensation in his palm. He read over the postscript, his heart beat starting to pick up.

 _ **The key inside is for a jewelry box. When you open it I'm sure everything will explain itself.**_

He hadn't yet checked out what was in the jewelry box. If he was going to be honest he felt somewhat afraid. He didn't know what his dad had meant by 'everything will explain itself' and quite frankly he didn't think he wanted to know. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of what might be in the box because the truth is that he was scared.

What if what he found in there was something he didn't want to know. Something he would have preferred living without. Of course there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that kept on telling him that he needed to look what was inside that box. The brunette let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" He heard Levi ask at the door. He looked up at the male, a defeated expression on his face. "I need to see what's inside that jewelry box..." He says and Levi stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He had been trying to get Eren to look inside the jewelry box, which the brunette only had a key to, but Eren had been very stubborn about it.

Levi personally felt that whatever it was he found in there might bring him some closure and help Eren finally accept his fathers death. It wasn't that he hadn't already but having to deal with it 'twice' might make you believe the second time less. And Levi just had a feeling that Eren didn't fully accept the fact that his father had given his life for Eren's.

After a while of just staring at each other the blackette finally let out a sigh before nodding his head. He and Eren walked out of the room and traveled down to his fathers room which hadn't even been walked in to ever since... Well him and his father left that december evening to go to Levi's hometown.

"I thought dad would have locked his room... Do you maybe have a key?" Eren asked as he looked over at Levi. The blackette nodded his head before walking down the corridor and over to where they kept the keys next to the front door. He came back with a single key and handed it over to Eren. The brunette took it, thanking the male silently before turning back around and looking at the door.

He took in a deep breathe before inserting the key into the keyhole and turning it, pulling down on the handle once he heard a click sound and pushing the door forwards. As to be expected from a room that hadn't been opened in almost a year, it was dark, dusty and very stuffy. Eren felt around on the wall inside, searching for a light switch. Once he eventually found it he flicked it on.

Eren and Levi had to walked into the dimly lit room, squinting their eyes in an attempt to adjust to the different lighting. "Wow... You'd think that since he was a doctor and worked in such bright places he would use brighter lights..." Eren commented as he walked over to his dads wardrobe. He knew that the jewelry box would be in there because he remembered seeing it once when he was snooping around his dads closet when he was smaller.

He opened the two large doors and split apart the clothing that was hanging, looking down to find the beautifully oak carved box. He bent down and picked it up, surprised at how light it actually felt. He walked over to his dads bed and sat down, placing the box on his lap. He stared at it for a few seconds, in a daze, before he felt Levi poke him on the shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Come on, open it" the blackette encourages and Eren nods his head. He pulls the chain around his neck off and uses the key attached to open the box. Once he opened it he didn't know if he was supposed to be relieved, surprised or disappointed.

There wasn't much in the box. A small envelope, a stack of photos and two colored stones. Eren, not wanting to look at the contents of the envelop just yet, picks up the stack of photos. There was a small note attached to the top that read "pictures Eren hasn't seen".

The brunette took the note off, along with the rubber band that was around them to keep them together and started looking through them. Levi watched as the brunette's face went through different expressions, ones of surprise, awe and then just smiles.

"Their pictures of us... There's Mikasa... You, your mother... My mother... Our fathers... They're all here... And look..." He says as he puts one of the photo's in Levi's hand. The blackette's eyes widened slightly. It was a picture of both Eren and Levi (and not as small toddlers), sitting together at the kitchen table. There was really nothing odd about the picture. But Levi was surprised at how they were looking at each other. He didn't know he was capable of looking at someone with so much... Affection.

Although that wasn't the only thing he was surprised about. "Uhm... We've never taken photo's together so... This is a little weird..." He says. He liked the photo but he didn't remember taking it so it freaked him out a little. "Dad must've taken it while we were too busy staring at each other to notice" Eren replies, chuckling. "It's a nice photo. We should frame it... We should frame all of these... See... Dad took more of us together... I mean it's a little creepy and stalkerish of him but they're really nice pictures..." He says as he hands over a few more pictures to Levi.

There were pictures of them laughing at each other, smiling and even one where they shared a kiss. Levi picked the one where they were kissing and held it up so Eren could see. "It must have been somewhat awkward for him to take this one don't you think? Just imagine how a father must feel while taking a picture of his son kissing another male" Levi says and both of them share a laugh.

"I think he wanted to make a book for me... It explains all the photo's... But there's not that many so... He didn't get enough and obviously didn't finish it..." Eren trailed off, looking down at his lap. His eye caught sight of the envelope. He place the photos back inside and pulled the envelope out. He tore the seal and took the letter out and started reading it.

 _ **Eren,**_

 _ **Hello there my lovely son. It me, your mother. Not that you can answer me or anything. I'm guessing that by the time you're reading this both I and your father will have passed on. I hope that by this time you are well into your forties and that your father lived to see you and Levi adopt little african babies (1)**_

 _ **Yes, Levi. I just have, or I suppose had, a feeling that you and that young man, or should I say boy since that's what you two were as I wrote this. Boys. Ah, but you're my boys. I loved you guys so much. You were the only thing, asides from your father, that kept me happy.**_

 _ **I really do hope you two find love in each other because, call it a mothers intuition, but I know that there's something within you two that binds you together and makes you inseparable. You're a match made in heaven.**_

 _ **But enough about that. As I'm writing this I'm lying on my death bed. To be honest I thought I would live to see my child grow up but it seems I am needed elsewhere. Of course just because I'm dead doesn't mean I won't be doting on you and looking out for you. Any form of "miracle occurrences" then know that it was me, your mother, looking out for you.**_

 _ **You never really listened to me but even so you are still my son and I love you. And that is why, even during death I will still look out for you. I'm really sorry that I have left you and since your dad is now probably gone I suppose you're all alone.**_

 _ **Though... I wouldn't say all alone since you'll have all your friends. They may not be me or your father but friends are also very important in ones life and I want you to cherish the ones you have. Don't push any of them away.**_

 _ **I don't know what all to say really... As a mother you don't expect to die, but at the same time you do. Any parent knows they die before their children, or at least that's how it should be. Even though I know this I didn't think it would come so soon. Again I am really sorry for leaving you my sweet boy. I didn't want to but I had no choice in the matter.**_

 _ **I would have liked to just stay and watch you grow up but I think your father has watched for the both of us.**_

 _ **There are two stones in here. A Aquamarine and a Zircon. They are both birthstones. I want you to use them and have them made into rings. The aquamarine you should give to Levi (I'm dead set on him being your lover, sweetheart) and then the Zircon is yours. Zircon is the birthstone for December. Levi's birthday is in december and I want you to wear that as a reminder. Not just to remind you of his birthday but to also remind you of the person who you are sharing your life with. The Aquamarine is your birthstone and I want you to give it to Levi for the same reasons. Your father and I did the same thing.**_

 _ **I think I'm dragging this on... I'll say one last thing.**_

 _ **I love you son and I'm sorry you didn't have a mother to dote on you while growing up. Hopefully your father filled that role partially.**_

 _ **Well... Goodbye dear. Please live on for me and your father.**_

 _ **Love, mom.**_

After reading the letter Eren became silent. Levi didn't know what he was supposed to do but he knew that tapping him or speaking really wasn't the way to go. He contemplated if he should have just gone outside and let Eren deal with it but then he felt the brunette tug at his hand. He looked down at his hand to find Erens shaking one.

He looked up at the brunette to find that he'd dropped the letter to the floor and his head was bowed, his hair covering his eyes. He was shaking. "L-levi... Please hold me..." He whispers out softly. The blackette's eyes widen slightly before softening.

He nods his head before wrapping his arms around the brunette and placing Erens head on his shoulder. It didn't take long before he felt a wetness start to spread on his shoulder, indicating that Eren was crying. "S-she... She said she hoped my dad lived to see me till I turned forty... She hoped he filled the role of mother and father for the both of them... She thought he would have lived and watched me grow up for the both of them... But... But... He's... He's d-dead... Levi... My fathers dead... He died... He died... He died for me... My father gave me his heart... He died... He... He's dead..."

Levi just rubbed comforting circles on the brunettes back while he let it all out. Levi was proud. Had Eren delayed the process of accepting his father death any further he felt like Eren would soon develop a false reality where he thought his dad was alive and just out while Levi looked after him in his place. That would have hurt even more.

"Levi... I'm all alone... It hurts... It hurts to be all alone... I can't stand it... It hurts..." Eren sobs out. "No, no Eren. You're not alone. You have me, you have Armin and Jean, there's my dad, Mikasa and even your dog Levi... We're all here for you. You're not alone... The pain you're feeling is the pain of losing someone special..." Levi says, his tone of voice soft and comforting.

"B-but... It hurts..." Eren cries. Levi just pets the brown tufts of hair that surrounded Erens skull. "Shh-shhh. It's going to be okay Eren. You're going to be fine"

 _I'm going to take all that pain away from you_

* * *

Once Eren had finally stopped crying he passed out and Levi had to carry him back to his room before getting ready for work and then leaving. He didn't want to leave Eren alone after what the brunette had gone through earlier that day but he had no choice. Work was work. He couldn't not show up.

Eren had slept for most of the day. One he woke up, already having realized that Levi was gone, since his room was starting to darken. He'd sat there, just staring up at the partially dark ceiling. He felt like something, a weight, had been lifted off of him. Of course his moment of relaxation hadn't lasted very long as he was interrupted by his phone going off.

He picked the device off of his bedside table and looked at the caller ID. "Mikasa?" He questioned before pressing the green icon. The woman had even given him a chance to speak before she herself did.

"Eren? Is Levi home yet?" the woman asked and Eren rolled his eyes. "Hi, how are you doing Mikasa? I'm doing great, thanks for asking" he says and he could almost feel the woman's irritation through the phone.

"Yeah, hello. I'm doing well. Seriously, is my brother home?" she asked again and the brunette sighed. "Not yet. He should be soon… I think" he says and the woman makes a sound on the other end of the line. "That doesn't sound very rewarding"

"Why do you need him?" the brunette asks. "It's a family matter, Eren…" She says and the brunette found himself burrowing his brows. "Mikasa, I am family" he says and the woman sighs.

"My father's dying"

* * *

 _ **And that is where I'm ending off! I'm sorry for the lateness! I tried, I really did! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Though there wasn't really much to enjoy!**_

 _ **1; haha, sometimes while watching TV I hear couples that can't concieve say they want to adopt an african baby. Preferably a South African baby. I'm from South Africa myself so I find it funny cuz believe me. You don't want to aopt anything that comes from my country. Maybe animals. And trees. We have nice wild life... But not nice people XD. I'm nice though so you can adopt me if you want ;) I mean... Why you want to adopt me? I have ginger hair, pale skin, blue eyes and I write yaoi! lol.**_

 _ **Please review! I need my fuel!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Eren felt extremely awkward. He was in Levi's car, with him of course, driving to the blackettes hometown. And it was silent. Completely silent. It had been like that for the last two weeks. Levi refused to talk. _Ma, it's not like he is exactly talkative anyway... But still... He's somehow... Different... Well I mean that is obvious... He is driving us to his hometown to visit his dying dad... But I thought he would be less... Emotionless and more... Sad_

The brunette sighed out as he stared out his window, watching the scenery pass him. He didn't know what was going through Levi's head. The man had been even more quiet than usual during the last two weeks. His strange behavior started when he got home from work the day Eren and Mikasa had had their strange phone call. And Eren will never be able to forget what happened that day.

Once the blackette had stepped through the front door Eren had ran up to him and told him that he should call Mikasa because she had to tell him something important. Eren could have told him himself but he felt that it would be better if Mikasa did. Mainly because he didn't know how Levi would react or if he was mentally prepared for telling someone their father was dying.

So Levi called Mikasa. And they had a short conversation. Mikasa had told Levi that their father was dying and after a short pause the blackette said "oh, okay" before hanging up the phone and then walking to his room and getting changed. _Who does something like that after being told your father was going to die? I mean... I have heard of people reacting in a way such as that but I thought that maybe he would have eventually sounded somewhat upset about it but for the past two weeks he did nothing but act as though nothing happened and even when I tried to bring it up he would change the subject or tell me to shut up..._

Eren was even exaggerating. Levi had been dodging the subject the whole time. Eren had to get on his knees and beg him to listen to him when he finally had enough with the ignorance. He told Levi that he should at least see his dad before he died but the male had blatantly refused saying "I don't have time to see him. I have a job to do" which Eren had immediately countered with "You know there's this thing called sympathy leave right? I'm pretty sure they won't complain"

Levi had still refused, even after Eren said that. Of course that didn't stop Eren. He nagged and nagged and nagged. Eventually Levi got irritated and just caved in. Which was why they were in the car, driving to Levi's hometown. In complete silence.

 _I can't stand this... Why won't he speak to me?_ Eren asks himself mentally. He was about to say something to try and break the tense silence but paused when Levi stopped the car and stared ahead of him. Eren looked over at the male. Not sure of what had just happened. He was hoping that the blackette was having a moment of acceptance or something.

"Levi?" He calls and the male looks over at him before looking back in front of him again, lifting his hand up and pointing in front of him. Eren follows the man's finger and finds that there was a tortoise in front of them that was slowly crossing the road. "I stopped so it could cross" Levi says as they wait there silently until the creature was finally across the road and out of their way.

Levi started the car up yet again and stared driving forwards towards their destination. It was yet again silent. Eren felt he should be used to such silence since it was all he was getting out of Levi. He sighed out.

 _'This isn't like him... In the past two weeks he has barely spoken... Not to mention we haven't had sex either...in fact we've barely had any sort of interaction. It's like he's avoiding me... I mean I can understand that he's probably still processing the fact that his dad is dying but he sure deals with situations like this weirdly...it's like he's completely denying the fact that his dad is going to die and not speaking to others for the fear of them telling him that he would soon be an orphan... But then again he was technically an orphan, right? He never met his real parents and was adopted by Mikasa's... But still... Someone you've grown to know as your father... It will obviously hurt when you're told they're going to die...'_

He let out yet another sigh. He could kinda sympathize with Levi. Kinda. In a way he had lost his dad twice. Once in his dream and then in real life. Both had hurt but experiencing it the second time hurt even more than the first because he had to deal with the same pain, which was somewhat intensified, over again. Levi hadn't know his real father. Nor did he know his real mother but when he was told that he was adopted he had been devastated.

He realized that the only people that wanted him weren't even his real parents. And now he was losing his only one. The only person he could call dad was going to die and there wasn't anything he could have done about it. There was nothing anyone could do. Mr. Ackerman had a tumor in his brain that kept on growing. There wasn't even the smallest possibility of cutting it out as too much tissue would be lost in the process which could have ended up killing the man. _Ah...but either way he would still die... That's pretty sad..._

Still, Eren couldn't understand Levi's reaction to this. He thought that the male would have been able to handle thing a lot let better but he had been proved wrong. Levi was just being cold and heartless. Even so Eren knew that he probably didn't mean to be that way. He was obviously having a serious inner battle with himself, deciding if accepting the facts would help him grieve or if ignoring it and pretending nothing happened would be a better option that dealt with less feeling.

Levi was obviously going with the latter option by the looks of things. Ignoring everything and pretending nothing happened that is. _But it's not like he can just ignore it like this… it's going to hurt more in the end…_ Eren thought to himself as he stared out his window blankly. _It's going to gnaw at his insides and cause him a lot of turmoil. He'll only bring havoc to himself by doing this… but it's not like I can change anything… I can tell…_

 _He's beyond reasoning already._

* * *

The rest of the ride had been as it was. Quiet and filled with no conversation whatsoever. The fact that Levi wasn't even talking to him made him feel like he was being gored through a grater, leaving him a microscopic mess of bloody fragments, listlessly floating through the air. _Maybe that's a bit too… harsh to describe the feeling. Either way it really hurts knowing he won't speak to me. I think right now I would even be okay if he yelled at me… at least he'd be giving me attention._

Eren let out a sigh. He had been standing there quietly waiting for Levi to get out of the car. Mikasa was there with him. They'd been waiting for the elder to get out of the car for at least ten minutes. They didn't know if he was trying to get the courage or if he just didn't want to leave the comfort of his car for the depressing atmosphere that awaited them once they entered the house.

"Maybe we should tell him to get out…"Mikasa said as she stared at the car her brother was currently in. Eren shook his head. "Bad idea. He isn't in a good mood at the moment and we don't want to push him. He's obviously still in shock and trying to comprehend the situation. Just leave him. The last thing he needs is us pestering him"

"I think that is exactly what he needs right now… he can't do this. You remember how he reacted when I told him right? He just turned a blind eye to the fact that our father is dying, completely shrugged it off as if it were nothing and said "Oh, okay"… Eren… I'm worried…this isn't like him, he hadn't even been like this when he found out about your accident…"

"I think my accident and this are a lot different, you know…" _I wasn't dying, just sleeping. Your dad is dying. Obviously he'll have a reaction like this…_ he added mentally, not wanting to say something like that in fear of upsetting or offending her. The woman just sighed out. "Obviously I know that they're different. But still. I thought he would react. I bet he didn't even blink an eye at the news"

"He probably didn't. Just leave him. He'll eventually start showing signs of acceptance and grief. He's just working on his own time and doing what he feels more comfortable with, even though it will be more painful in the end" Eren says, smiling sadly as he looked away from the car. "Let's just take the stuff in for now. He'll come in eventually. He can't stay there forever"

"You sound oddly wise. Please stop it. It's disturbing" Mikasa says. Eren just shakes his head and chuckles lightly. _Ah, maybe I can drop any negativity I feel towards her. Though I still don't like what she did to Levi_. He thought to himself as they unpacked the car, being ignored by Levi completely, and took Erens and Levi's stuff inside and placed it in the room they would be sleeping in.

After they had placed the things down Eren and Mikasa went down and decided to sit in the living room. Neither of them talked. They didn't know what to say to each other. Eren had watched a lot of movies where someone had died and when another greeted the family they would always say the cliched line that most people say. 'I'm sorry for your loss'. But this wasn't a movie. It was real life. One was supposed to go about these situations differently.

Eren didn't know what he should do. He didn't know if he was supposed to tell Mikasa he was sorry about her father (mainly because it sounded like he died which he hadn't. Not yet anyway) or if he should tell her that everything was going to be okay. He knew that the latter wasn't the best thing to say because nothing was going to be okay. Her dad was dying. Nothing would change that.

Since he didn't know what to do or say he just remained silent. He hoped Mikasa would say something but even she didn't know what to do in situations like this. She had dealt with her mothers death much like she was dealing with the fact that her father was dying right now. She stayed quiet and kept to herself, silently grieving. But she knew that she couldn't stay quiet. It always helped talking to someone and taking a few load off your shoulders and dumping it on them.

But she didn't have anyone to dump her heaviness on. She had friends but not true friends. She would have been able to speak with her brother and let everything out in his presence but that was out of the question. Levi didn't want to be bothered with something like this. She couldn't even speak to Eren. There was still somewhat awkward tension between the two of them and Mikasa didn't think Eren cared much about how she felt.

She let out a sigh. 'Awkward silence it is then' she thought to herself. Luckily for them they heard the front door open and close. Not even thirty seconds afterwards was Levi in the living room and taking a seat next to Eren. The younger male had thought they would finally be relieved of the awkward silnece but everything got worse.

The tension in the room intensified and the silence continued. _I can't stand this… it's even more awkward then telling my teacher I like men was…_ Eren thought to himself. he couldn't help but giggle softly at that memory. Last year, when Levi was still looking after him, he had been asked by one of his teachers why such a handsome boy like himself wasn't dating any girls.

He'd immediately said "Because females are annoying and I like men". His teachers face had gone white and her jaw had dropped. Armin and Jean had been there when he said that and had burst out laughing.

His giggling had brought Levi's and Mikasa's attention towards him. He awkwardly smiled, sheepishly scratching behind his head. He was about to say something but kept quiet once he saw Levi look away from him and over to his sister.

"How long?" Levi says, his voice void of any emotion along with his facial expression. _Well he sure cut to the point..._ Eren thinks to himself. Mikasa looks over at her brother, not liking the blank expression he had on his face. "Could you at least sound sad when asking that? Don't make it sound as if we're talking about business because our father dying isn't exactly something I want to profit from" she hisses out.

"How long" Levi asks again, ignoring her comment completely. The woman glares at her brother for a short while before just sighing out in defeat. "The doctor said that he probably only has a month, maybe less... Dad refused any type of treatment which is probably why it's such a short amount of time…" She says and Levi just nods his head.

"I see. Tell me, did he know of the cancer?" He asked. Mikasa's eyes widened slightly. "It... I don't think so... I mean if he knew he would have done something sooner don't you think?" She asked and Levi shook his head. "He wouldn't have. Look at him now. He's on his death bed and he still refuses treatment. He knew. He knew and he did nothing about it. But you know that's entirely his decision. If he wants to die then let him die. I'm not going to stop him"

Both Mikasa and Eren stare at the male, both at a loss of words. ""If he wants to die let him die" Levi, do you not realize the implication of your words. It's like you want him to die" Eren mutters out. Levi turned his head towards the brunette. Eren flinched at the glare he was given.

"It's none of your business" Levi says coldly. Eren felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest at the tone of voice the male used. "What? None of my..." He trails off, not knowing how to respond to the harsh treatment he was receiving from the elder.

"Levi you seriously have some nerve. You're acting all cold and going on as if none of this affects you. You could at least pretend to be interested in the fact that our FATHER is dying. Even Eren seems more upset than you do" Mikasa says, glaring at her brother.

"I didn't ask Eren to be upset" Levi says blankly, "So don't try and make it as if all of this is my fault because it isn't. I didn't give _your father_ cancer and I didn't tell him to refuse treatment either so shut up" he says and the way he emphasized the words 'your father' made both Eren and Mikasa wince. "Levi you're being a serious dickhead. Mikasa's right. Even if you don't feel anything, which I know isn't true, you should at least pr-"

"Shut up" Levi growls, "this doesn't concern you".

Silence. Awkward silence. Painfully awkward silence that was eventually broken by Eren getting up and standing in front of Levi. He let his hand grab the males chin and tilted it upwards. Levi gave him a confused look. That confusion was soon wiped off and replaced with both surprise and shock as the sound of skin hitting against skin painfully hard echoed throughout the room and the blackette's face went sideways by the force of the slap he was just given by Eren.

"You would think..." Eren starts, growling out at the male, "that after all we've been through something like this, something like _your father_ _dying_ would also concern me! But no! You're a prick and I can just tell how much you're wallowing in self-pity now because you're too fucking ashamed to admit that you're scared about the fact that your father is going to die! Grow up. I thought you'd handle this better than anyone else but it seems you're just as mature as a fucking two-year old" he says before walking out the living room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Levi says as he rubs at his cheeks, watching the brunette storm off as he did so.

"Are you serious? Levi you would think, after what he has been through himself, you'd be more understanding with him and treat him a lot better but here you are, treating him like nothing but a stranger who doesn't even deserve to breathe in the same air as you do. The same thing can be said for how you're treating me. We're not garbage. We're human beings and you need to treat us like ones. Now stop being a prick and go apologize to him." She says and Levi gave her a blank look.

"I'm not doing anything because I did nothing wrong" Levi says as he himself gets up and leaves the room. Mikasa heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and then she was engulfed in a blanket of silence. She shook her head.

 _Stubbornness will only lead you into deep water_

* * *

 _ **Whewww that's done! Sorry for the lateness. I was distracted by life. Plus I only got one review- which I do appreciate. Thanks Pinkii!**_

 _ **Anyway… soooo… hope you liked this chapter. I know I made Levi seem like a prick but yeah… in real life he is a prick (not that he exist but anyway). I think I make all these characters seem like they come out of some fairytale. They're too perfect. I need to start showing some of their flaws. Which is WHY I'm going to be rewriting one of the stories I deleted and post it up again!**_

 _ **I don't know if some of you still remember 'It's In His Silence'? I was reading this story about a strip club (ha ha, it was very nice *perverted smile*) and it just kinda inspired me to redo my own story (which was basically about prostitution, gangs and a lot of violence). I think in this story I'll be able to show their true personalities and that's what I really want to do.**_

 _ **But daaaaamn. I'm gonna need your guys support. I have to shuffle three stories together. It's not going to be easy but it isn't impossible for me. I've done it before. But back when I did my stories were always crappy… I hope these three wont be… gosh. Someone save me. I'm digging myself a grave.**_

 _ **Good think I'm on holiday and can actually write a lot. But again it really all depends on reviews. If I don't get any I feel like I'm writing for no one. But when I get reviews it's like I'm doing something for others which inspires me a lot to write more. So review guys! Even if it's a negative one!**_

 _ **Well… I'll end this. Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: no two week time skip for this chapter. A day after their argument.**

 **Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Levi's POV

* * *

I looked up at what I thought was the ceiling. I couldn't really tell as it was still far too dark to see anything yet. I was lying on the living room couch. When I got home last night, or earlier this morning, I went into the room me and Eren were supposed to share, took some clothes out of my bag and then went straight to the bathroom to have a shower.

After my shower I didn't go back to the room because I didn't know if Eren was awake or not and quite frankly I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so I opted to just sleep in the living room. Of course I couldn't sleep and I've been up ever since. I find it difficult to sleep after the day I had yesterday.

And it wasn't just yesterday's events that haunted me. The past two weeks had also been ghosting through my mind. I wasn't a complete idiot. I knew how I was behaving. I know that I haven't been treating anyone with the utmost kindness but can anyone really blame me? The man I call my father was sitting in a hospital, dying and refusing treatment.

" _It's like you want him to die"_ Eren's voice plays through my mind. It wasn't like I wanted him to die. He's my dad. I don't think anybody wants to see their parents die. To be honest I don't even know what got into to me when I said that if he wanted to die we should just let him. That wasn't what I wanted at all. If there's a way to save someone you love of course you're going to seek it, even if they don't want it.

But I wasn't like that. If someone wanted something I wasn't going to go against their wishes and not let them have it. That's why I wasn't going to pressure my father into seeking treatment. If he didn't want it then he didn't need to get it.

" _You could at least pretend to be interested in the fact that our father is dying"_ Mikasa's voice echoes inside my mind. Is that how it looked like to them? Does it seem like I'm not interested in him dying? Well I mean it's not like death fascinates me or anything but obviously I'd be concerned about this. It's not like I can just ignore the fact that the man who'd looked after me for nineteen years is sitting on his death bed.

But it isn't like I want to face it either. It's hard accepting the death of someone you love. I know that. When Eren had been in a coma I struggled accepting the fact that there was a possibility that he wouldn't wake up, but deep down I knew. Sure, this isn't exactly the same situation as then because Eren had had the possibility of waking up and living. He had woken up. He was alive.

My father had none of those possibilities. Once he closed his eyes there was the likelihood of him not opening them again. He'd be gone. He'd be dead. There was no probability of survival for him if he refused treatment. And the odds of his sickness just disappearing were slim to none. This wasn't something he would overcome and whether we liked it or not we were going to have to say goodbye to him sooner or later.

" _You're a prick and I can just tell how much you're wallowing in self-pity now because you're too fucking ashamed to admit that you're scared about the fact that your father is going to die!"_ Eren's heated words played through my mind.

Maybe he was right. Maybe the only reason I was acting the way I was, was because I was scared. But who wouldn't be? Death isn't something that can be taken lightly. It's something everyone fears. I don't think I'm really scared of dying. But I am afraid of leaving my loved ones behind (even though I don't have much in the first place).

Maybe I really am just pitying myself because in reality I don't know how to deal with situations like this. Even when my mother died I shut it all out and carried on with life. But do I really want to do that again? Is it really a good idea? I don't think it is. So far all I've done is hurt the only two people I really care about. Maybe it's time I dealt with this properly.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Levi sat up and let out a sigh. _I should probably apologize to Eren...after all I had been treating him quite horribly during the last two weeks and he seemed pretty upset yesterday..._ He thought to himself as he got up from the chair and stretched his arms out. He sighed out as he started walking out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

He was going to surprise Eren with breakfast in bed. It wasn't too early to make food as the sun was already starting to rise. Besides. He could really do with something to eat himself. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and he was starving. That and he needed a cup of coffee or else he wouldn't be able to get through the day without biting off someones head.

Once he was in the kitchen he immedietely went over to the coffee machine and switched it on. While the black liquid slowly dripped into the cantein he pulled a cup out for himself and placed it on the counter in front of the appliance. While the coffee brewed he went over to the fridge and pulled out what he thought Eren would enjoy eating. Sausage and eggs.

He placed the raw meat on the counter along with the half dozen of eggs he'd pulled out. He took out two seperate pans and placed both on the stove. He turned the gas on. While doing this a random thought crossed his mind. _What will happen to Mikasa if father dies?_

It was a question he didn't think he would be asking himself. He was old enough to fend for himself but Mikasa was only sixteen. She wasn't at the legal age to be living on her own and Levi didn't know if he would be able to take up the responsibility of looking after both her and Eren at the same time. He'd have to work even harder then what he was just to provide for them. It wasn't like he found working troublesome, he just didn't know if he would be able to care for two people, a dog and himself. It seemed like a lot of work.

"Well... I guess we'll think about that when it really becomes an issue" he says quietly as he continues making breakfast. Midway through he was able to fill himself a cup of steaming black coffee. The bitter scent of coffee wafted through the air, making him feel calm. Just the smell of his favorite beverage made him feel like he could go through the day without killing anyone.

Of course he might have needed another cup or two if he was going to stay calm. He had gotten only four hours sleep in the past forty eight hours and while that wasn't really something new for him he doubted he would be able to refrain from lashing out at someone if they irritated him enough. But he doubted he would actually lash out. He was good at controlling himself. At least he hoped he was.

"You're up early" Levi heard someone say. He turned around to find Mikasa standing by the doorway, arms crossed as she staired at her brother. Levi just shook his head at her. "I never went to sleep" he says and the woman sighs out as she walks into the kitchen and over to the coffee machine. "Typical of you I suppose" she says as she pulled herself a mug and poured it with the black liquid.

Levi shrugged before pulling a jar of milk out the fridge and handing it over to her. "Thank you" the woman says as she takes the jar and opens the top before pouring in some of the white liquid into her coffee, making it turn a milky brown. "I see you just woke up" Levi says, pointing down at the womans outfit which consisted of a very long shirt and a pair of slippers. "Yeah. I could smell food being made. It woke me up"

"You're getting none, gluttonous wench" he said, "this is for Eren" he says and the woman pouts. "But I'm hungry... Besides... Oniisan hasn't been very kind lately..." She says and levi shrugs. "I know. That's why I'm making Eren breakfast in bed. It's a form of apology" he says and Mikasa clicks her tongue. "You know you also need to apologize to me. He isn't the only one you've treated like crap" she says. Levi sighs out.

"I know. And I'm sorry for treating you like that" he says and this time Mikasa let's out a sigh. "I'll forgive you if you make me some of that as well" she says, grinning mischievously at her brother. "Fine. But you're cleaning up then" he says, "and properly" he adds in, giving her a look that stated pain if she didn't obligue.

"Of course! As long as I get a nice breakfast from my bog bro! I'd even lick the floors for you" she says and Levi makes a face. "Please don't. That's disgusting" he says and the female just chuckles. "Whatever"

* * *

After Levi finished making breakfast, which he ate while he cooked, he placed Erens food on a tray and walked up to the room he was in. It was difficult opening the door with the tray in his hand but he somehow managed. When he stepped into the room he noticed how light it was thanks to the sunlight shining through the curtains. He decided to leave the lights off and just walked over to the bed where Eren was sleeping soundlessly.

When he sat down on the edge of the bed next to the brunette's sleeping form he noticed that Eren was clutching onto the white plush cat Levi had had ever since he was young. His eyes soften at the sight. "I forgot how peaceful you look when you sleep" he says to no one in particular as he holds onto the tray on his lap with one hand while the other moves to take the plush toy out of Erens loose grasp an places it down on the other side of the bed before gently shaking the brunette.

Eren slowly stirs, moving slightly under the blackets he was beneath. After a few more gentle shakes the brunette sleepily gets up into a sitting position, his hands coming up to rub at his eyes before dropping back down. "L-levi?" He questions as he stares at the elder.

Levi's eyes widen once his eyes met Erens. The brunette's eyes were red and puffy and he had small little bags under them, indicating that the brunette had not had a pleasants night's sleep. "Eren… were you… crying?" he asks and this time it was Eren's turn to widen his eyes as he stutters out his response "I-I… n-no" he says.

Levi's eyes narrow as he gives the brunette a penetrating gaze, making the younger flinch slightly. "Don't lie to me" he says, his voice low and demanding. Eren let's out a heavy sigh. "Yes. I was crying" he says, his voice barely above being a whisper. "Why?" Levi asks demandingly. Eren just shakes his head. "It doesn't matter" he says, receiving another piercing gaze from the blackette. He sighed out in defeat.

"I... I was upset... Saying that your father dying wasn't any of my business really got to me and I just got so angry... And once the anger faded all that was left was despair... It made me think 'maybe you don't love me... Maybe I'm nothing but a nuisance...' And so I cried. I cried and I cried and when you didn't come back I cried some more until I fell asleep..." he says, looking down at his hands.

Levi stares at the brunette for a short while before he picks up the tray of food on his lap and places it down on the bedside table next to Eren. Once the tray was down he turned to face Eren who had looked up again and was staring at the male. Levi outstretches his arms and grabs the brunette by his shoulders, pulling him towards him and into an embrace. Eren's eyes widen slightly at the sudden action. He didn't know what was more surprising. The fact that after two whole weeks of no physical contact whatsoever Levi was finally touching him or the fact that Eren was shocked by being shocked (if that makes sense?).

Once his shock fades he eventually relaxes and returns the males embrace. He gently wraps his arms around the male's neck, allowing them to loosely hang. Levi's hands travelled lower to hold the younger by his waist while he buried his head into the crook of Eren's neck. Eren's hands instinctively petted the males hair, his fingers soothingly brushing through the dark strands of silk while a blanket of silence covered them.

"I'm sorry..." Levi says after a while, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for saying that...you're not a nuisance and I do still love you. I'm taking things in at my own pace so please bare with me. I know that I should have already dealt with the fact that he's dying but I can't deal with it until I've seen it for myself. It's hard believing in something you can't see for yourself. So please... Forgive me" he pleaded and Eren sighed, pulling gently on the strands between his fingers.

"You're forgiven. But you'll have to seriously make it up to me. You really acted like a douche" he says, smiling softly. Levi pulls away from the embrace and suddenly gives the brunette a serious expression. "I can make it up to you right now?" he says almost nonchalantly , making Eren chuckle. "I don't think that's a good idea. We might wake your sister up" he says. _Although I would love to mess around right now to be honest._ He adds in mentally.

"Have I ever told you about her addiction to BL?" Levi says all too seriously. Eren shakes his head. "You said something about her pairing you up with every guy friend you've ever brought home, yes. But never anything about an addiction to BL..." Eren mutters, not really getting the point. _Is he trying to suggest that she is a yaoi fan girl?_ He asks himself he kinda had a feeling that she would be a yaoi fanatic because she'd been one in his dream. A very perverted one at that.

"Well she is." Levi says and Eren sighs. "That's not an excuse to have sex, Levi" he replies. Levi ignores him and just lays the brunette back down on the bed, climbing on top of him. "Shut up. I know you're aching to have something buried inside you. We haven't done this for two weeks so don't complain" he says as he starts kissing along Eren's jaw, making him shudder.

"Y-you're too vulgar... Gosh why is it always you that gets your way?" He asks and the male shrugs. "I'm not getting my way. You just can't resist me" he whispers into Erens ear lowly, causing the brunettes body to tremble as shivers travelled up and down his spine and goosebumps swathed the youngers skin.

"Y-you're a serious prick" Eren stuttered out, his hands that were loosely wrapped around the elder's neck bringing the man above him even closer as he meshed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Levi didn't hesitate to return the kiss as he grabbed ahold of the brunettes chin and tilted it upwards while the other hand grabbed ahold of one of the brunettes and interlocked their fingers.

Eren melted into the kiss, squeezing Levi's hand with his gently. It was the first time that Levi had ever held his hand in such an intimate way so he was a little surprised. Of course he wasn't going to complain. It was always nice when the blackette decided to be fervent with him. It made his heart beat quicken and his stomach do little flips.

Levi bit into the Brunettes bottom lip gently before sucking the plump flesh into his mouth and soothing it. Eren made a sound that resembled that of a mouse squeaking as he allowed the man above him to have his way. His one hand that was still around the males neck travelled higher until they were buried in the silky strands of black that covered Levi's skull.

Once Levi was done sucking on Eren's bottom lip he released it and trailed his tongue against it. Eren didn't waste any time in parting his lips and allowing Levi to slip his tongue into his mouth. He might have been a little bit needy at the moment but it was only because he had been denied of any sort of contact for two whole weeks and the pressure that had built up inside of him was even more intense than he had thought it would be.

It wasn't like he needed to have sex all the time or anything. Levi had just not interacted with him in any physical way for two whole weeks. There was no kissing, no hugging or holding hands. They hadn't even bumped each other or brushed their shoulders together while walking. Eren wouldn't say that he was a very sexual person, but being deprived of attention was bound to turn him into an erotic little kitten (1).

Eren was pulled out of his distracting thoughts by Levi sucking on his tongue, making his body shudder as a shaky moan escaped his throat. The sound was muffled by Levi's mouth as the male stopped sucking on the brunettes tongue and instead rubbed their smooth muscles together, coaxing Eren's tongue to join in on the sinfully tender tongue wrestle.

Eren didn't hesitate to massage Levi's tongue with his own. The act of kissing wasn't something new to him and he had long last gotten over being shy while engaging in the activity. Still, there was always that nagging voice at the back of his head that made him feel slightly nervous. He didn't know if he would accidentally mess things up and ruin the mood or not and then there was also that feeling of inferiority he felt towards Levi.

Nevertheless he still participated in the kiss as much as Levi did. They both swirled their tongues together. The kiss wasn't slow but it wasn't fast, it was the right pace and the right amount of pressure. They both breathed in each other's air, sharing oxygen while simultaneously rolling their tongues over each other. It was almost like any other kiss they'd ever shared except there was a slight difference.

They were holding hands. Out of all the kisses they'd ever shared Eren had to say that this one might have been the most passionate out of them all. And it was just because of the simple act of having the others hand in his own. He didn't know why but it just amplified the intensity he felt bubbling inside his lower abdomen. His body temperature was rising dangerously. He felt like he was sitting inside a pot that was slowly being heated and warming up his skin until it was all flushed and glazed with a thin sheen of sweat.

Levi paid close attention to the brunette's reactions. They were only kissing and Eren was already turning into a heated mess. He forgot how quickly Eren's body reacted to stimulation after being denied of any for a while. It was almost laughable at how sensitive the brunette's body could be. Just the simple act of kissing could have him arching his back and begging for more, which Levi was pretty sure he was getting close to doing.

It wasn't like he would give in to Eren's pleads. Call him sadistic but he enjoyed teasing him. It was amusing in every aspect. Turning Eren into a wanton slut was one of his favorite things before actually giving in to his pleas. Of course he'd also had no sexual stimulation for two whole weeks so giving in to Eren might be easier than he'd like to admit.

Levi pulled away from Eren, breaking the kiss in the process. "L-Levi?" Eren stutters out, looking up at the male. Levi met his gaze, staring directly into the brunette's lust-filled irises with his own hungry ones. Eren felt his body melt at the heated look he was given. He cursed the blackette and his gorgeous eyes.

Levi broke eye contact and sat up, a devilish smirk at his lips. Eren was both confused and slightly worried by the look he'd been given. He had a feeling that Levi was planning something he may or may not enjoy. "Do you remember that time I took you out for ice-cream?" he asks and the brunette nods his head. "Yes?"

"I'm still waiting for that blowjob" he said casually, making Eren's already flushed face flush more. "W-what?!" He exclaims as he brings the blankets that were still covering his body up and over his head, hiding from the mischiveous expression Levi pointed at him. "I don't know how to do that so don't ask for the impossible!"

 _Although technically I'd given my dream version of you one... Still... I don't know how to do such a dirty deed..._ Eren thinks to himself. "It's not impossible. All you have to do is open your mouth and take in my-"

"If you finish that sentence I'll kill you" Eren says, his voice muffled by the blankets covering him yet still sounding threatening. Levi chuckled as he stretched his hand out and grabbed a hold of the blankets and pulled them off the brunette. "Come on Eren. It's not difficult" he says, giving the brunette a charming smile. Eren's heart did a flip in his chest at the doey look Levi gave him.

He sighed out defeatedly. "F-fine..." He mutters out as he glared, or at least tried to, at the male. Levi smirked. He always loved it when he got his way. Though Eren made it easy for him to make the younger nothing more than putty in his hands. He was far too easy to seduce but it wasn't like Levi was complaining. Of course he hoped that only he could seduce Eren or else he'd be murdering a lot of people.

Well he highly doubted that Eren would be seduced by any one other than him. Call it his inflated ego but he was pretty sure only he was able to turn the brunette into nothing but a slobbery mess, begging sinfully for him to take hi-

"S-stop spacing out and s-sit on the edge of t-the b-bed" Eren stutters out, pulling Levi from his thoughts. The blackette looks over at the brunette who had already gotten up off the bed and was standing besides him, his gaze down cast as he awkwardly waited for Levi to do what he told him to. Levi couldn't help but smile. Eren could be really cute. Especially when he was embarrassed. Sometimes Levi didn't know if he wanted to pin him down and have his way with Eren's body or if he wanted to just pull him into an embrace and coddle him.

Of course he always went with the first option because let's face it. He was young and his hormones were uncontrollable at times. Sighing out the blackette moved over and sat himself at the edge of the bed. Eren gave him a disapproving look. "Don't sigh. You asked for this so the least you can do is actually seem like you're into it" he scolded and Levi smiled up at him.

"Of course I'm into it" Levi says, his eyes softening as he watched the nervous looking Eren. "W-well sigh like that then... It's like this is too troublesome for you" he says quietly as he awkwardly stands there, looking down at his feet. "I... I've never... Done this before so d-don't make me feel insecure like this" he mutters out. Levi continued staring at him, not really knowing how to reply. _He's too cute... I want him so badly right now._

Eren eventually looked up from staring at the ground and at his feet, surprising Levi with the determination in his eyes. _I'm going to do this... And hopefully I don't embarrass myself in the process._ He thought to himself as he walked forward. As he stopped in front of the blackette he let out one last shaky breath before sinking down to his knees in-between Levi's legs.

 _I can totally do this. I mean he's right. There's nothing difficult about putting it in your mouth and then bobbing your head... Right?_ He questioned himself mentally. His hands slowly extended to the belt of Levi's pants and started unbuckling it. His hands were shaky as he slowly pulled the belt off of the male and threw it somewhere next to him. After this he went to unzip the males pants but his hands were trembling far too much and made the process take longer then he'd hoped.

He could feel Levi's gaze on him which made him feel even more embarrassed. _I haven't even started yet and I'm already embarrassing myself._ He thought to himself as he finally got the zip of Levi's pants down. He grabbed onto the hem of the dark trousers and pulled them down until they were seated at the blackettes ankles. Levi gently kicked the pants off of his feet and pushed them to the side so that they wouldn't get in the brunettes way.

Eren wasn't surprised that Levi had gone commando or that he wasn't even fully hard yet. He had to admit that Levi had good self-control, something he was lacking in (at times). Well, it wasn't like he couldn't control himself or anything. Sometimes he was just pushed over the limit far too quickly, thanks to Levi.

Eren stared at Levi's anatomy. _Now what? Do I just pick it up and put it in my mouth? Or am I supposed to make him harder first? Oh god I don't know what I'm doing..._ He silently stressed. _Guess I'll have to just figure it out..._ He thought to himself as his shaky hands wrapped around Levi's semi-erect member.

Levi stared at the brunette the whole time in awe. Even though Eren was shaking with nerves he continued his ministrations. Levi could tell that he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd grabbed ahold of his member but didn't continue from there. He either knew what he was supposed to do but was too nervous to do it or he didn't know what to do and it was sending him into a panic.

Levi sighed out before reaching his hand down and tilting Erens chin upwards so that the brunette was looking straight into his eyes. "Eren" he calls huskily, "you don't have to if you don't want to" he adds in, smiling down at the trembling teen. "I won't force you to do something you don't want" he says and Eren shook his head.

"D-dont decide things for me. I-it's not like I don't want t-to do this... I'm just nervous okay..." Eren murmurs out. Levi smiles softly before he brings the brunette upwards and seats him on his lap and latches his mouth on the youngers neck, explicting small little moans from the younger. "L-levi...nngn... What are you doing?" Eren asks.

"Just delaying the process for a bit" Levi says casually as he slowly makes his way up Eren's neck, planting soft kisses along the way. Levi grabbed ahold of the brunettes chin and tilted his head downward. Eren, catching the motives of the other, closed his eyes as the gap between them was partially closed and their lips were against each other.

He didn't know what Levi was up to but he wasn't going to complain, not when he had the male's lips against his own. Though he did feel slightly strange kissing Levi as he still had the mans pulsing cock(2) in his hands. Of course it wasn't that odd. They'd kissed while giving each other hand jobs before so it really wasn't something new to him. Though the act always made him feel so... Sinful.

Levi's hand that held the brunette's chin dropped down to cup the nape of Eren's neck as he slowly parted his lips and ran his tongue along Eren's bottom lip. Eren didn't waste time in parting his lips and allowing levi's tongue to languidly slip into his mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other in a sinfully slow manner, their movements in sync with each other.

While his oxygen supplies were slowly being depleted Eren's hands that had a lazy grip on Levi's erection starting to move up and down the semi-hard member, setting a slow, luscious pace. Levi couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his throat and echoed into Eren's mouth at the heat that started bubbling in his lower abdomen and the shock of electricity that travelled up his spine thanks to Eren stroking his dick.

He held back any other soundns that would have left him and sucked on Eren's tongue, earning a moan from the brunette in reply. Eren broke their kiss, even though he would have gladly carried on. He knew that if things continued he would start begging Levi to just take him, but he was supposed to be making the blackette feel good and he just knew that carrying on with their kiss would end up with Levi pleasuring him instead.

"S-stop distracting m-me" he scolds as he let's go of Levi's erection and sinks back down to his knees between the blackette's legs. Levi smiled down at his lover, his hands travelling down and pushing the brunettes partially damp hair out of his face. Eren let out a shaky sigh before yet again taking Levi's erection into his hands.

He moved his head closer to the appendage, ghosting his breath over the tip. _I can do this... I did it in my dream so it shouldn't be a problem... Right?_ He mentally slapped himself. _Just stop thinking and get it done! The worst thing that could happen is you accidentally biting his dick off._ Eren shivered at that thought. He most definitely did not want to do that.

He let out one last shaky breath before he let his tongue slip past his lips and lick the slit, testing the waters, before he parted his already kiss-swollen lips and wrapped them around the tip and sucked on it gently. Slowly he let more of Levi's cock slip into his mouth until he felt it reach the back of his throat. He held the remaining amount of hard flesh that wouldn't fit in his mouth with his hand as he slowly started bobbing his head. He was glad that he had no gag reflexes or else he'd have probably spat the mans dick out his mouth and started coughing all over it.

Levi watched the brunette slowly take his hardened dick into his mouth. He could feel Eren's lips tightening around his pulsing member, the action causing marvelous friction. He had to admit that having Eren's mouth wrapped around his erection while bobbing his head was extremely erotic. He had to suppress the urge to roll his hips upwards and thrust his dick into the tight heat that engulfed him.

He had to restrain himself from making any embarrassing sounds (because it was Eren's job to make embarrassing sound, not his) a couple of times. He was experiencing something he'd never experienced before and although he was good at controlling himself he found it strikingly difficult to subdue any carnal desires that surged through him.

Eren felt the blackette's hands rake through his hair, making sure to push any hair that got in his face away so that he could see what he was doing. _So far so good, I think_. He thought to himself as he continued his avid sucking, hollowing his cheeks to create more suction as he slipped Levi's erection out his mouth only to slide it back in again.

He didn't know if he was doing a good job or not but he had to admit that having Levi's hot, pulsing member in his mouth sent shivers down his spine a jolts of pleasure down to his nether regions. He hadn't even touched himself and already he felt like he was being over stimulated. He cursed his mind and his unconsidered body.

Of course even though he felt he was slowly losing control of certain parts of his anatomy he continued sucking Levi's throbbing erection while simultaneously playing with the male's balls with his free hand. He gently kneaded the soft flesh with his fingers, the action earned a low, husky moan from the blackette who's hands had started harshly tugging Eren's brown locks of heavenly silk.

Eren didn't mind the hair pulling. He'd done worse to Levi when overcome by feelings of immense pleasure and plus he kinda liked the small sting he received.

Levi watched the brunette, eyes already glazing over, as he pulled his member out of his mouth, making a very loud, very clichéd 'pop'. Levi had thought that maybe Eren was done with the needless foreplay but he was shocked into silence by the brunette suddenly slipping his rosy pink tongue past his lips and licking from the base of his erection right to the time.

He could stop himself from groaning at the sight. "What are you, a porn star?" he grunted out. Eren looks up at him, his tongue still in the act of sinfully lapping up and down the elders erection. As his tongue got to the tip he dipped his wet muscle into the slit, making Levi's eye's clench shut as a particularly loud moan escaped his throat and the grip he had on Eren's hair tightened.

"Jesus fucking Christ" he cursed, "Seriously… are you a fucking porn-star?" He hisses out, trying to gain back his control. Eren rolled his eyes at the male. "No, but are you really going to complain?" The brunette questions, smirking up at Levi. He was glad. For once it wasn't him that was on the verge of losing any and all control over himself. Though he was getting close and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Levi growled out before standing up and lifting Eren up and placing him on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I think we've had enough of that" he keened out as he pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor next to the bed. "I think it's time I give you some attention" he says huskily before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He forcefully parted the brunettes lips and pushed his tongue into the others mouth, making Eren whimper out. Levi massaged his tongue against Eren's, coaxing the brunette to join in on the heated kiss. Eren didn't deny the blackette request and happily let his tongue swirl around Levi's, sharing both each other's oxygen and saliva.

While their tongues massaged against each other one of Levi's free hands travelled under the brunettes shirt, his fingers gently trailing up until they came in contact with an erect nipple. He took the small bud between his fingers and twisted it between his lean appendages. Eren made a sound that was only muffled by Levi's mouth.

The blackette broke their kiss and pressed his mouth against the brunettes neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Eren let out small little sounds as his head fell to the side and his breathing came out raggedly. He could feel his lower abdomen clenching tightly together as a pressure started building up against his groin. He knew that he probably would last. His body was overly sensitive at the moment and even the simple act of kissing, which wasn't really that stimulating at all, was almost enough to send him over the edge. Almost.

"Hey, Eren" Levi calls out, pinching the brunettes nipple between his fingers to get his attention. Eren looked over at the mischievous male who had yet another evil smirk at his lips. "How about you give me a little show?" He says, wiggling his brows suggestively, "you know, just like the one you gave me that night I came home and you were completely hammered."

Eren's cheeks flared, along with every other part of his body. "Y-you can't be serious... I just sucked your dick and now you're asking for more..." He says, not even sugar coating the vulgar words. "Come on" Levi mutters, lowering his head down until he was ghosting his breath against the brunettes ear, making Eren's body tremble. "Do it for me" he whispers, his voice low and seductive as he pulls back up and gives the brunette a charmingly seductive look. "I'll be sure to reward you afterwards"

Eren lets out a sigh. "You always get your way" he says and Levi shrugs before getting off the brunette and sitting on the other side, gesturing for Eren to sit on his lap. Eren obliged, moving over and placing his knees on either side of Levi and pressing his palms flat against the wall in front of him to keep himself up. "See, you're getting your way again" he mutters out as his hands drop down to the males shoulders. "No, I'm not getting my way. You just can't resist me" Levi says and Eren rolls his eyes.

"You're far too egotistical" he mutters out and Levi chuckles. "Stop talking and give me what I want" he demands. Eren looks away, an embarrassed expression on his face. "I-I don't know what you're asking for..." He stutters out. Levi smiles. _He's too innocent..._ Levi thinks to himself as he grabs the brunette by his chin and forces him to look at him. "Take your clothes off" he commands and Eren's cheeks flushed. (Though I highly doubt they could anymore but this is fiction so nobody cares)

"O-okay" Eren stutters out as he straightens his back and brings his hands up to the collar of his shirt. "Don't rush it" Levi says and the brunette nods his head. "T-this feels weird..." He mutters out. Levi just smirks. "It's not as if you haven't stripped for me before" he says and if it was humanly possible Eren's face would have flushed darker. "T-this f-feels different t-though"

"Just don't think about it. Pretend I'm not here and just let yourself go" Levi says, "let your desires out(3)" he adds in, his voice low and husky. "R-right..." Eren stutters, trying to not show how much Levi's tone of voice affected him. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

Imagining I'm on my own might be a little hard but I think I can do it...

I inhaled sharply before slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I don't know why I had chosen to wear a button up pajama shirt last night but I suppose that it probably made the act of simply undressing even more erotic for Levi. I would never admit this out loud but a part of me really enjoyed stuff like this. More often than not I've fantasized about myself undressing in front of Levi, slowly, teasing him until he couldn't control himself anymore.

I've fantasized about other things as well and since Levi was asking me to give him a show, a show he would get.

My eyes fluttered open and my gaze fell on Levi who was watching me intently. I could see how his eyes were darkened with lust and the sight only made me smile in the most seductive way I could. There was no need for me to be shy. Levi was right. Stripping in front of him wasn't something new to me and there was no point in getting all embarrassed about it now. It was just me and him.

My gaze soon fell from his. I settled my eyes on my hands instead. I was already halfway through unbuttoning my shirt. My chest was partially exposed. I wonder how he'll react to me touching myself. Well, I'll have to find out. I better make this extremely erotic for him. Watching him slowly lose whatever control he has will surely be fun and totally worth the pain I could feel in my neither regions from not being touched even once.

I was going to make him break. He's done it to me. It's only fair that he gets a taste of his own medicine, right?

I sighed out as I moved one of my hands up to my shoulders and clutched onto the fabric and pushed it back, giving Levi a firm view of my flushed skin and a perked nipple. I let my fingers gently trace my heated skin before rubbing them against my nipple. The action se

Of course it would have been better if it were his hands doing this to be honest. Just thought of him touching me made my toes curl as the tightness I felt in my lower abdomen only seemed to tighten more. It felt odd thinking of him doing that. Well I mean it's not like I haven't before. But now that he was right in front of me it felt weird thinking about him touching me. But it wasn't like I could tell him to because this was supposed to be for him. Though it's not like I'm touching him or anything.

I guess I'll just ignore the oddity of my own thoughts and continue. I was straining badly and I just wanted to release but I can't do that until Levi finally caves in.

At least my shir was unbuttoned fully now, exposing my upper body completely for Levi's perverted eyes. I shrugged the shirt off, letting it drape around me. I open my eyes and stare at Levi. "Y-you know..." I say, mentally slapping myself for stuttering, while leaning forward and pressing my forehead against Levi's. "This would be better if you were the one undressing me." I purr out. Levi groans out as his hands wrap around my waist.

"It sounds tempting, but you're supposed to be giving me a show" he says, smirking up at me. "So start giving me that show" he demands and I smile my most flirtatious smile. "Ah, would you not prefer me giving myself to you instead?" I whisper lowly. I must say, this was both extremely embarrassing and exciting at the same time. "I'd love that. But first you're giving me a show" Levi replies and I couldn't help but pout before pulling away from him.

He was really infuriating at times. But I should have known that it wouldn't be so easy to make him cave in. It's going to take a little more persuading and a little less layers of clothing. "If that's the case then you're not allowed to touch me" I say as I pry his hand off of my waist. "It's only fair that I make the rules since I'm the one that will be doing all the work" I murmur.

I had to smile at the small growl he made once I'd finished my sentence. "So be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself" I coo and he just continues staring at me, a somewhat displeased yet really turned on expression on his face. Maybe I should try being in control more. It both irritates and arouses him. Though it really must be annoying being controlled when you yourself are usually the controller.

"You're infuriatingly sexy" Levi says and I smile. "Thank you" I say, "now keep quiet so I can do my job" I add in. I think we talked way too much when in situations like this. Then again I think it was better than us grunting like animalistic beasts and cursing each other. Personally I didn't like that. But I was unfortunately very vocal once it came down to actually having sex.

I sigh softly before bringing my hands down and rubbing them against my chest. My fingers brushed against my exposed nipples and I couldn't suppress the moan that forced its way out. I had to admit that even though it was weird doing this to myself it still felt pretty good. I didn't know if it was just because my nipples were extremely sensitive or if it was the fact that I was being watched but everything just seemed even more exciting than usual and I absolutely loved.

I took both nipples between my fingers and tweaked them while still keeping eye contact with Levi. Now would probably be the best time to put my plan in motion.

"Nngnn... L-levi... I..." I trail off, purposefully shutting my eyes as I pinched the small buds between my fingers and letting low, sultry moans escaped my throat. "Don't...ahh...you wish your hands -nnng- were doing this instead?" I mewl out, reluctantly letting one hand down and hooking my fingers in the hem of my pajama pants. "Don't you wish...ahhh~...you were the one touching me, slowly making me go insane? I know I do... I want to feel your hands against my ski, etching your tender touches into it and leaving me all hot with the need for more" I almost whisper, "I want to feel your ragged breathing against my ear and I want to feel your lips against mine but most of all…" I pause.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"I want to feel you thrusting deep inside of me until you fill me up with your sticky essence" Eren breathed out, his own words making his body tremble with the need to fulfill his desires. Levi growls out animalistically as he grabs the brunette and flips them over. "Screw it, I'm going to fuck you right now" he says, smirking down at his prey.

"I'll etch every single touch into your very core and breathe against your skin" he says, his voice dropping down an octave. "I'll kiss you as much as I want to," and to emphasize his point he lowers his head and presses his lips against Eren's in a chaste kiss before pulling away and yet again smirking. "I'll bury myself deep inside you and fill you up to the brim"

Eren couldn't stop himself from moaning out at the low words Levi rasped out. That and Levi had pressed his knee in-between his legs and was now rubbing it against his clothed erection. Levi smirked down at him before he latched his mouth onto the brunette's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth.

"L-Levi" he stammers out the males name as his eyes clench shut. _It's too much…_ The pressure he felt against his groin started building up even more, making him whimper at the somewhat pleasurably painful feeling. _I was left untouched for too long… I don't think I'll be able to la-_

Before he could even finish his own thought his body convulsed and he ended up releasing his hot juices in his pajama pants. His head fell backwards as he let out a loud cry of the blackette's name. He felt as though his body was being lifted up by an invisable force that rippled through his being. Time slowed down for him as his vision faded black.

"Eren... That was too quick..." Levi mutters out, his voice bringing Eren down from his momentary high. "S-sorry... I couldn't control it..." The brunette stutters out, suddenly feeling icky. Having his pants soiled by his own cum wasn't exactly the best feeling. It was gross and it was sticky. "W-we can still continue though. Y-you still have to fulfil those words of yours" he adds in, receiving a gentle smile from Levi.

"It's up to you" he says, softly kissing the brunette on the forehead. Eren couldn't help but smile. "Well, since it's up to me I say you better continue" he says and Levi nods his head. "Your wish is my command" he says before he tilts Eren's chin upwards and captures the brunettes lips with his in a tender kiss. Eren melted straight away.

He would never get bored of kissing Levi. It was one thing he didn't have to be shy about and the one thing they could do to explain things words simply couldn't. Eren was pulled from his thoughts by Levi's tongue gently swiping across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Eren gladly gave him what he wanted, parting his lips and letting Levi's tongue slip into his mouth.

Levi's tongue circled around the brunettes mouth, exploring the hot crevice as if it were a newly discovered treasure box. Eren's body quvered as moans seeped out of his throat, only to be muffled by Levi's mouth. He let his hands loosely hang around the blackettes neck, bringing the male's body down against his and groaning out when he felt something hard poke his inner thigh. Eren, being the mischiveous brat he was, rolled his hips against Levi's.

Levi broke from their kiss, burying his head into the crook of Eren's neck as a low groan pushed past his lips. Eren grinned before repeating the action. Levi growled out before his hand slithered between their bodies and held the brunettes hips down. "Stay still" he commands and Eren chuckles. "I thought you'd like to feel some stimulation" he says and Levi just shakes his head.

"I'll be feeling some stimulation soon enough so that's not needed. Unless you _want_ to push me past my limits before I can _fill you to the brim_ " Levi says, his voice lowering at the end, before pressing his lips against Eren's neck, kissing it gently and then sucking the skin into his mouth.

Eren couldn't stop his body from trembling at the low decline of Levi's voice and at the way the blackette sucked on his skin. He sighed out. _There's always something he does that sents my heart a flutter._ He thought to himself as his hands started lazily raking through Levi's hair, combing any knots out of the silky strands. He could hear the soun of his heart beating in his ear. He wondered if Levi could hear it. The sound was so ear-splitting it made him think it was being played on a stereo and being echoed throughout the room.

He felt as though his mind was slowly being turned into nothing but an incoherent mess, which in all honesty wasn't far from the truth. His senses were filled with nothing but Levi. It was almost intoxicating. _No, it IS intoxicating..._ He silently thinks to himself, his eyes closing as he let himself bask in the sensations Levi was giving him. He was glad that Levi had apologized to him. He'd been really upset the whole night and he thought that maybe Levi, being in the mindset that he had been, might go and do something he might regret.

 _He's always telling me to make desicions I won't regret but he too makes choices he ends up feeling guilty about. Of course he probably doesn't make as much as I do but he's still human. He's bound to do stuff, say things, he can't take back. It's only natural._ Eren thinks to himself. "Levi..." The brunette calls out, tugging at the males hair in an attempt to get his attention. Levi paused in his harassment against Erens neck and looked up at the brunette with a questioning glint in his eyes. "What is it?"

"You love me, right?" Eren asks, his eyes fluttering open and staring directly into Levi's. "Where is this coming from?" Levi asks, a mixture of confusion and surprise contorting his facial features. "Just answer me" Eren demands, looking at the male expectantly. "Of course I do" Levi answers, not even hesitating, "why are you asking me this... You know that I do." He adds in and Eren sighs.

"I was just thinking... If you did something that involved hurting me would you regret your desicion...in my dream... You didn't regret anything... So it was almost like you didn't love me enough to even feel an ounce of remorse for your own actions..." He says, his voice lowering down to a whisper. Levi stared at the brunette for a short while before letting out a sigh of his own. "Eren. There is a distinct difference between me and the person you dreamed about. For instance, I'm real and he wasn't. I don't know why you would dream of me being like that but here in reality anything I do that affects you negatively is obviously going to make my heart heavy with guilt" he says, "I love you, so it's only natural that I would feel like that."

"L-levi..." Eren stutters out. The blackette was giving him such a soft, loving gaze it made him feel like his whole body was going to crumble. "I love you too" he says, bringing the male down and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. "Stop distracting me. And stop thinking. It turns you into a stupid, insecure brat" Levi growls out once he parts from the brunettes lips. "I'm allowed to feel like that, thank you very much" Eren replies, glaring up at the blackette. "Keep quiet, brat. I don't know about you but I've been straining for a while now and I'd like to eventually reach climax before I end up developing blue balls"

"You're seriously too vulgar..." Eren says, shaking his head at the blackette. "You talk too much" Levi utters as he lowers his head and presses his lips against Eren's neck, slolwy trailing down and planting butterly kisses along the way. He stopped by the brunettes collarbone, gently blowing hot air onto it before biting it. Eren's breath hitched in his throat as his back arched slightly. Levi smirked at the reaction he got. He was proud of the fact that he knew where Eren's sweet spots where and what he liked Levi doing to them. Then again Eren's whole body was sensitive so there wasn't exactly specific 'sweet spots' but more like certain areas that were more sensitive then the rest.

Levi bit the protruding bone one more time before planting a soft kiss on it and then travelling lower. He ended up stopping by the prominant scar on Eren's shoulder, the one he'd made the first time they had sex. He brought his hand up and traced the mark with his index finger, the action causing Eren to viably shiver. _It really sticks out._ He thought to himself. _It's like a yellow flower in a white garden. It stands out but it doesn't ruin the beauty of the other flowers. It adds on to it._ He hated how that thought made him sound like some freak who enjoyed seeing scars on their underage lovers.

Though he had to admit that the mark really made Eren seem somewhat more... Exotic. He didn't think that the scar would look good. He thought that Eren would have teeth marks engraved into his skin, making him look like some freak. But the wound had healed differently. It looked more like a circle now that it was healed and the rosey pink colour of it surprisingly contrasted well against Eren's skin. Levi sighed. He was distracting himself.

He looked at the scar for a few more seconds before breaking his gaze and moving down until he reached a erect nipple. His breath ghosted against the perked bud. His tongue slipped out his mouth and flicked the bud, earning a strangled moan from Eren who's hands had found their way back into Levi's hair (he didn't even know they'd left) and tugged harshly on the silky strands. He didn't mind the hair pulling. It was something Eren always did when Levi did stuff like this and he was used to it by now.

Levi trailed his tongue around the bud before taking it between his teeth and grinding them against the button lightly. While he played with the one in his mouth he let one of his hands twist and tweak the other nipple. Eren's let out a low moan as his hand fell from Levi's hair and gripped his shoulders, digging his nails into the taut skin. Levi hissed out at the action, accidently biting too hard on the brunettes bud and causing him to cry out.

Levi wanted to apologize for hurting the brunette but he valued his man pride far too much. Besides, it was Erens fault for surprising him like that. He gave the bud in his mouth one more soothing suck before slipping it out and moving over to the other nipple that was being teased by his fingers. He pressed his index finger down on the perked nub before rubbing it.

He slipped the small lump into his mouth while his free hand started gently stroking the brunettes sides, causing gooseflesh to surface. The hand's stroking was so light Eren felt like he was being kissed by butterflies. He made small little sounds of approval, making Levi inwardly smirk as he travelled his hand slightly lower.

He gripped onto Eren's delicate hip and started massaging it, kneading his fingers into the soft flesh. He did this for a short while before travelling his hands lower until he reached the hem of Eren's pants. _I'm surprised that he still has pants on_. Levi thought to himself as he hooked his finger into the waist band.

He freed the plump nub in his mouth and sat up straight. He looked at Eren, taking in the state he was in. Eren's face, and other parts of his body, was flushed. His eyes were dazed and he's trembling body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His hands that had dropped from Levi's neck were now gripping the cluttered sheets. His lips were parted, his breathing harsh and uneven.

Levi licked his lips as he watched his disheveled lover. He loved turning Eren into a writhing, incoherent and erotic human being. It brought him even greater pleasure than a clean house did. And we all know how much he loves a clean house, or a clean anything to be honest. He really didn't like dirt after all but seeing Eren all messy and shaking with need always got his blood boiling.

 _Even when sullied he stays pure._ He thinks to himself as he slowly pulls the brunettes pants off of him and throws them at the edge of the bed(4).Levi was glad to see that Eren had also opted to wear no underwear- though it wouldn't have mattered in any case because he could just take those off as well.

He stared down at Eren's treasured area, a perverted smirk at his lips. "You're this hard and we've barely done anything" he husked out, "You have an extremely erotic body, Eren" he adds in, his voice low and seductive. "S-shut u-up… i-it's your fault I-I'm l-like this" Eren stutters out, scowling (or at least trying to) at the blackette.

Levi chuckled at the brunette before getting up and walking over to his desk and opening the drawer. He pulled out a tube and a small wrapper before closing the drawer and walking back to the bed and climbing back on. He placed the items down next to him before spreading Eren's legs and seating himself between them.

"Y-you don't have to prepare me… just put it in" Eren stumbles out and Levi shakes his head. "Don't be stupid, Eren. It's going to really hurt if we don't prepare you" he says, "We're doing this the proper way whether you like it or not so stop being impatient" he scolds and Eren pouts. "I c-can't help it" he says, "this is taking too long" he adds in. Levi just smiles before bending over and kissing Eren on the forehead. "It will be over soon enough"

Levi pulled away and picked up the small bottle he'd pulled out of his drawer (it's obviously lube, but you guys probably guessed that already) and popped the lid open. He squeezed out a reasonable amount of the gooey liquid into his hand before closing the bottle and placing it down on the bed again. He rubbed his hands together, slicking his fingers with the substance before travelling his hands down to Eren's hole.

He pressed his lubed up fingers against the puckering entrance. He circled his fingers around the outsides slowly, almost teasingly. Eren's breath hitched as he felt the males cool fingers rub against his hole, the action sending a jolt of pleasure right to his throbbing erection as his chest tightened with both excitement and anticipation.

Levi slowly pressed one finger past the ring of muscles and into the tight heat. Eren let out a strangled noise that was either supposed to be a moan or a squeak or maybe both. Levi, not at all alarmed by the weird sound the brunette made, hooked his finger inside of in.

Eren tensed up with the second finger, his inner walls pushing against Levi's fingers in an attempt force them out. Of course Levi was more persistent and buried his digits to the hilt. He didn't even wait for Eren to adjust to the intrusion- because two fingers were obviously nothing compared to the real thing so he didn't really have to worry about hurting the brunette- before he started thrusting his fingers in and out, stopping and making a scissor motion with his fingers and then repeating the action.

Eren's face crunched up. He never enjoyed being prepared. It wasn't sore or anything, just uncomfortable and really awkward. No matter how many times they've done this he would always be un-easy and embarrassed when it comes to preparation. (I mean I don't think anybody will really be able to get used to someone putting their fingers up your bum and then basically screwing you with said fingers.)

It wasn't like he hated it or anything. He just didn't fancy it as much as he did the real thing. Plus he was really impatient and he hated the time-consuming process. But he supposed it was better if they went through the laborious procedure as opposed to skipping preparation and Eren being hurt in the end. He enjoyed pain, but even he had his limits. (Though you wouldn't think someone who made his boyfriend bite a scar into his shoulder would)

Eren was pulled from his thoughts by Levi adding a third finger. He let out a hiss. The third finger hurt, not much but pain was pain. He was about to complain and tell Levi to hurry up but was interrupted by Levi's fingers suddenly pressing up against his prostate, the action making his words die out before they reached his lips and ended up with him letting out a whimper as his back arched slightly and his head fell back against the pillow.

Levi inwardly smiled before he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Eren's hole, going deep enough to not touch but lightly brush against the teens prostate. He could feel Eren's inner walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers pleasantly. He could only imagine how it would feel if instead of his fingers he was plunging his dick inside of Eren instead.

The blackette nearly growled out at the thought. He would be lying if he said he wasn't becoming impatient because he was. All he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside Eren and release his hot, sticky seed within the tight heat. But that was to be expected. Eren had been able to release and he hadn't. He wouldn't deny the fact that his erection was starting to become painful.

He pulled his fingers out of the brunette's ass, receiving whimpers from the younger. "Sorry, Eren. I can't wait anymore" He says as he picks up the small packet that he'd placed next to Eren and unwraps it. He takes the rubber inside and places it over his erection before he wraps Eren's legs around his waist before lifting the brunettes hips up slightly before position his erect member at the somewhat stretched hole.

"W-what happened…to doing this…properl-ahh!~" Eren stars but was unfortunately/ fortunately interrupted by Levi suddenly pushing the tip of his stiff member past the first ring of muscles. "I got a little impatient" he groans out as he slowly lets the rest of his erection slip into the brunettes arse. "B-bast-nngn!~" Eren tried but it seemed that the universe wanted him to stay quiet as his prostate was pressed up against by Levi's pulsing cock and rendered him speechless.

Once Levi was buried completely he paused to allow Eren to adjust to the intrusion. They stayed like that, both breathing heavily, with a blanket of silence covering them. Eren's hands clung around Levi's neck while his nails dug into the skin, puncturing the skin and drawing small little dribbles of blood.

The pain he had experienced when Levi had, without warning, pushed his manhood inside of Eren had disappeared into nothing but a dull pulsation as pleasure slowly took over. He couldn't help but let out a whimper at the feeling. He could already feel a blistering sensation simmering in his lower abdomen as a heavy pressure started building against his groin.

He's nails stopped their relentless attack on Levi's skin as his grip loosened. Levi watched the brunette the whole time, struggling to keep back the need to pull out and then thrust back in again and again and again. He wanted Eren to enjoy himself and he wouldn't be doing that if he was experiencing pain (even though Eren was known to be a masochist at times, this was not one of those moments where he wanted Levi to bite him until he bled and fuck him raw)

"You can move" Eren says, wiggling his hips slightly to encourage Levi. "Are you sure?" Levi asks, looking down into Eren's glazed eyes. The brunette rolls his eyes before bringing the man closer to him and pressing their lips together, his hands moving upwards and burying themselves into Levi's damp hair.

The blackette didn't hesitate to kiss back, catching what Eren was hinting at and started slowly rocking his hips back and forth, his member slipping out of Eren and then slipping back in again at a slow pace. Each time Levi's erection slipped back in it gently pressed against Eren's prostate, making the brunette moan and whimper into the kiss as he felt the heat pooling in his lower abdomen rise.

His legs tightened around Levi's waist as he gently tugged on the males hair and pulled away from the kiss. "S-stop teasing me and go faster" he demands and Levi happily complies. Before he changed the pace he adjusted his angle and gripped the brunettes hips. Once he was pleased with the new angle he started thrusting into the tight heat surrounding his manhood at a much more faster pace, hitting Eren's prostate with each roll of the hips. Eren returned each thrust with a moan, whimper or a serious of curse words.

He demanded the blackette go harder and Levi complied. He enjoyed having sex with Eren and all but he really just wanted to reach his own climax and that was why he was somewhat rushing it. And in anycase he probably wouldn't have lasted much longer. He was more stimulated than what Eren had been when he orgasmed earlier and he was actually amazed that hadn't cum yet. All he needed to do was get Eren to cum for the second time and then he would finally release his hot juices inside of Eren. (Well actually he'd be releasing it into the condom he was wearing)

Levi slithered his free hand between their bodies and grabbed Eren's neglected member and started pumping it in time with his harsh thrusts. Eren's body was trembling. He felt a coiling low in his abdomen and he just knew that he would last long. Having his prostate hit against along with his erection being pumped was more than he could handle at the moment and he felt like he would burst at any moment.

"L-levi..." He whimpers out. "L-levi..." He says again this time in an almost pleadingly way. "What is it?" The blackette asks as he looked into his lovers clouded eyes. Eren had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and Levi didn't know if they were because of all the pleasure he felt or if it was because he was trying to comprehend the multiple sensations he was going through.

"I-i-is it o-okay..." The brunette speaks up, tripping over his own words, "i-if I cum?" He asks and Levi stares at him fior a short while before he smiles and lowers his head down. "Cum for me" he whispers into the brunettes ear. The minute those words left Levi's lips Eren had released his hot juices all over his and Levi's stomach and the blackettes hands as his vision went black. His body went tense as he felt that heat in his lower abdomen, along with the pressure, slowly disappear.

Levi had to groan out when he felt Eren's inner walls clench around him, making it almost impossible for him to move in and out. He gave a few more lazy thrusts before he too, finally, reached climax. As he orgasmed he let out a long, low moan that was either a curse word, Eren's name or both.

Bothe male's stayed still once their momentary highs passed. Levi had collapsed against Eren, his knees not wanting to hold him up anymore, and his head was buried into the crook of Eren's neck. They were both breathing harshly.

Eventually, once both had caught their breaths, Levi had pulled out of Eren, took the soiled condom off of him and placed it on the bedside table. _We'll have to scrub that later. And these sheets... And ourselves._ He thought to himself as he rolled off of Eren and onto the other side of the bed, pulling the breathless brunette close to him in an embrace.

They stayed quiet for a short while, neither wanting to break the peaceful silence that fell between them. Of course Eren had been wanting to voice something for a while now and decided that now would probably be a good time. "You know... The door has been open this whole time and I think I heard a few sounds coming from outside" he says.

Levi just hums out. "Must've been the wind"

Meanwhile outside the stood a very flustered looking Mikasa who was holding onto her bloody nose. She had a perverted smile as she stared down at her hand that wasn't currently holding her nose.

"I'm glad I bought a video camera"

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter 6. This would have been longer but as you can see I already rushed the ending a bit because I just wanted to finish. Something else was supposed to happen in this chapter but I'm just going to push that over to the next chap.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. This really took me quite a while to do so I hope I get some reviews! Please!**_

 _ **1: erotic kitten just sounds so cute and sexy at the same time.**_

 _ **2: guys I really don't like using words like that so you have like no idea how many times I actually choked on my own saliva while writing this. The word "cock" just sounds way too harsh... That's why I try to mostly use erection, member or manhood. Saying penis would just sound weird in fan fiction and "dick" sounds just as harsh as "cock"**_

 _ **3: haha, I was going to make Levi say "let out your true porn star but then I realized that it didn't fit the situation.**_

 _ **4: you guys have no idea how happy I was when I got to the point where they were finally taking Eren's pants off. I've working my butt off trying to get this chapter the way I wanted it. I rewrote quite a number of things in this chapter a couple of times so when I got to that point I was just like "oh my gosh YES"**_

 _ **Well I'll end this. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to get reviews!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: no two week time skip for this chapter. Basically after they've had smex.**

 **Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

After their wonderful bout of love making- which had another round straight after the first- Levi and Eren had a morning shower-because they really needed one after their spectacular activity- and then cleaned up the mess in their temporary room-which Levi nearly died once he realized how much they really had messed up.

"Eren, this is all your fault" The blackette said as he pulled the sheets off of the bed which was covered in evidence of their sinful moments together. The brunette looked over at his annoyed lovey, an incredulous look on his face. "My fault? How is this my fault? You're the one that wanted to have sex in the first place" he says and Levi grumbles to himself.

"Well you're the one that came all over yourself, then all over me and then on the bed sheets. Seriously. I think you had like 7 orgasms there" he points out, picking up the sheets he'd pulled off the bed and placing them in the basket he'd stolen from the laundry room. "7? That's a little too much don't you think?"

"With you anything is possible" Levi replies. Eren glares at him. "That's definitely an insult" Eren mutters out as he picks up all their discarded clothing and puts in in the basket along with the soiled sheets. "I only had three and I don't think you should be complaining about me. When you orgasmed I didn't know if you were experiencing one of those multi-orgasms or if you just had so much juiced freaking packed up inside you"

"You told me to fill you up so I did" Levi says blankly. Eren rolled his eyes. "Well technically you filled the condom up, not me. So again you did not listen to me, as usual" Eren replies. Levi shrugs. "It's good using protection" the blackette says and Eren yet agaijn rolls his eyes at him. "It's not like we have any diseases. Unless your not telling me something"

"Why would I hide something like that?" Levi says, staring blankly. "I don't know. Maybe you were super risky as a teenager and ended up catching something" Eren teases. "Impossible. I mean I did have a few relationships and I won't lie and say all of them were completely innocent but you're the first person I've ever done these sort of things with"

"So even though you've dated you haven't done anything sexual with other people?" Eren questions. "Define your term for sexual"

"Touching them in sacrid places"

"Ah, will you look at the time! We better get done with this room!"

"You dirty bastard!"

* * *

After a while of Eren pestering the blackette about his previous relationships and what exactly occured to them Levi-which got him slapped upside the head a couple of times by an irritated Levi- the brunette eventually gave up and just helped the male clean up the mess they had made.

Once they were done cleaning they went down and reheated Eren's breakfast-since it had gotten really cold thanks to them waisting time. They found Mikasa sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. Once their gazes met the womans face immediately heated up as a blush formed on her face.

"Are you okay? Your face is all read" the oblivious Eren asks as he sits down at the table and stares at the woman, not really worried but asking anyway. "I'm fine" Mikasa says, her words ending in a squeak. Both Levi and Eren looked over at each other then back at the female and then back at each other again before Levi smirked and Eren blushed.

"I guess you heard us having our make-up sex" Levi says bluntly, his words making both Eren and Mikasa flush harder. "D-dont say it so bluntly asshole!" Eren exclaims as he covers his face with the palm of his hands in embarrassment. Mikasa wanted to face palm.

 _I did more than just hear you guys have sex…_ she silently thought to herself, forcing down the perverted smirk that tried to surface. "I didn't hear anything" she lies, "I couldn't be bothered listening to you guys grunt like animals. I have much better things to do" again she lied. She'd been pretty interested in their erotic love-making. When she heard her brother say "I can make it up to you right now" -she was spying on them- she immediately ran back to her room, grabbed her camera and filmed them. So she had been pretty _bothered_ with the whole situation but what they didn't know wouldn't kill them.

"I'm shocked. I thought you would be sitting there with your ear against the door and maybe even trying to catch a peek throught the doorhole. What's gotten into you? Is this thing about dad making your brains go wry?" Levi asked, giving the woman an incredulous look. "Maybe it is a little. I'm still shocked. I can't believe he kept this secret from us for so long" she mutters mainly to herself.

"He probably had his reasons" and that was Eren, who'd finally recovered from his embarrassment. "You guys just need to accept what he wants. I mean I'll probably be contradicting myself by saying this but Levi's right. If this is what he wants then we should all be supportive. And in any case you guys are really lucky" Eren says, smiling sadly as he looked down at his hands. "How are we lucky?" Mikasa asked, her tone sharp and somewhat rude.

"Our father is dying and doesn't want to be helped. There's nothing lucky about it" she spat out and Eren just continued smiling sadly down at his hands. He looked up after a while, his eyes still holding hints of despair that was slowly being drowned out by guilt. "You guys are lucky because you'll actually be able to say goodbye" was all he said. The room became silent sortly after that was said. Mikasa regretted what she'd said to Eren.

She understood what he'd meant now. While they have the chance to say goodbye to their father one last time Eren never got the chance himself. And it was obvious he regretted it. Well it wasn't like he regrettd it because he couldn't really stop himself from falling into a coma. But he really did feel terrible. The tears that had been made in his heart-his dad's heart- had been too deep and left him aching. He wanted to say goodbye to his dad but just like the time his mom had died, he didn't get the chance.

But then again sometimes saying goodbye, really saying it, to someone you love dearly was even more painful. But that pain can be dulled. Eren's pain couldn't be dulled. It would be with him until the day he dies.

"Well, how 'bout a cup of coffee? I can tell that neither of you got much sleep last night by those darkened bags underneath your eyes" the brunette says, dropping the subject. He got up from the chair and walked over to the coffee machine. No one said anything after that. Mikasa was looking down at her hand while Levi watched Eren stand in front of the coffee machine, gripping the edge of the counter. He was trembling. It was barely visable but Levi could see it clearly.

The blackette pressed his hands flat on the tables surface and pushed is chair scraping backwards agains the floor. He walked over to the brunette who had his back to him. _It's not like I don't understand how he's feeling._ He thinks to himself as he extends his arms out and wraps them around Eren's waist. _While Mikasa, or rather while WE are bitching about dad he's watching and seeing just how ungrateful we really are. We have the chance he never got._

"It's okay" he whispers as he pulls the brunette closer to him in an embrace. "You're allowed to feel the way you do" he adds in, his grip around the brunette tightening slightly in a comforting way. "No one can blame you" he says, pressing his lips against the brunettes neck softly.

For a while they stayed like that, Eren silently trembling against Levi's form while small droplets of salty tears fell from his eyes and travelled to the base of his chin before dropping down on the counter. Mikasa watched the whole ordeal. Eventually his trembling stopped along with the tears. He sniffled a few times before turning around and kissing Levi on the cheek sweetly.

"Thank you" he whispers out. "I'm fine now" he says, smiling gently as he pushes the blackette away from him. "Besides... You shouldn't be comforting me. My dad has died already. I've accepted that. And even though your dad hasn't died you still need to accept what will happen."

"But you know, they say you can lead a horse to water but you can't force it to drink it. You have to slowly coax them before achieving a higher goal" Eren says and Mikasa and Levi both stay silent before the older of the two sigh out.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Once Eren, Levi and Mikasa had finished their morning coffee-and Eren his breakfast and tea- they'd all gotten ready and left for Fuki Kenpaku. Today the weather was chilly. There were heavy clouds blocking the sun and making it more darker than it should be during the day. The wind wasn't strong but it was icy. Eren couldn't help but think the depressing weather went really well with the mood they were all currently in.

The short ride there was quiet and filled with awkward tension. No one wanted to say or do anything. Eren was silently battling with himself mentally, Mikasa was thinking about how her brother would react once he saw the state their father was in and Levi was just sitting there, driving with no specific thoughts in his mind. His expression remained blank and Mikasa, having been giving eyeing her brother through the rear view mirror the whole time, could see the vacant look in her brothers eyes.

 _I wonder what expression will fall on his face once he sees dad. He's not completely emotionless. Eren being in a coma and tearing him apart slowly proved that. He's bound to react in some way to how dad looks. It's only natural._ Mikasa thought to herself. _Even I couldn't deny the fact that he was really dying for too long after seeing his condition._

"We're here" Levi utters out, pulling Mikasa from her musings. "Oh, right" Mikasa mutters out, "let's go then" she says as she opens her door and climbs out the car. Eren followed after her. Both start walking away from the car and out of the parking lot.

Mikasa, having felt the lack of her brothers presence, stopped in her tracks and turned around to see that Levi was indeed not walking with them. She looked back over at the car to see that he was still in it. "He's not getting out. I'll go get hi-" she starts as she starts moving towrads the car again but is stopped by Eren placing his hand down on her shoulder and pulling her back.

"Don't. He'll come on his own time. You can't push him" he says. Mikasa frowns as she turns back around again. "But he doesn't know where to-" Mikasa starts but she was again interrupted by Eren.

"Then we'll wait. That's the only thing we can do" the brunette says and this time Mikasa's shoulders slumped as she turned back around and face the brunette. "Why are you being so nice? I thought you hated me or something" she says, her brows knitting together. Eren didn't say anything.

He didn't think saying "I'm only being nice because your father is dying" or "It's for Levi, not for you" would be a very good idea. It wasn't like those were the reasons in any case. He didn't know why he was being nice to her. Maybe it was because of the fact that Mr Ackerman was dying. Maybe it was because he was doing it for Levi. Maybe he was just starting to become more used to her and the 'hate' he felt towards her was just slowly dissipating into nothing.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't always hold grudges against people? cut me some slack will ya? Even I can be forgiving" he says, his tone a bit harsh. Mikasa glared at him. "It's not like I did anything bad to you so I don't know why you were holding a grudge against me anyway." She grumbles. Eren just gives her a bland look. "You know... When people-be it friends or family- hurt the people I love unnecessarily I'm obviously going to hold a certain amount of resentment towards them. And no matter how you look at it; what you did was beyond cruel"

"It's not like I don't know that" the woman mutters, "I know full well that what I did wasn't right and every single day I have to live with it. But I don't understand you. Levi has forgiven me already yet you... You still hold onto the past" she adds in and Eren smiles. "I'm not as forgiving as Levi may be. In fact your brother isn't even forgiving at all. But the fact that you're his beloved sister that he cares about he obviously let go of what happened. Me, well, I'll remember it for the both of us"

They both stayed silent after that. Soon Mikasa just smiled and shook her head. "You're seriously a piece of work, you know that?" She says and the brunette returns her smile with a sheepish grin. "Of course I know." He says bashfully. Mikasa shakes her head at him. "You're a pretty cocky brat too" she responds, "ah... But you know... That's probably why he loves you so much" she adds in, looking down at the floor with a soft smile. "Because I'm a cocky brat?"

"That and because you're really innocent" Eren had to stop himself from laughing at her comment. "Me? Innocent? Mikasa I'm pretty sure you've heard some of the stuff we do behind closed doors. Where in the world did you pick up that revelation?" He asks and she shrugs, her face heating up slightly. _I've heard more than that... I've seen... so of course I know you're not innocent. It's impossible for any human to be completely innocent... But eave so.._. "Even so, it doesn't matter about the things you do. The point I'm trying to make is that you're innocent at heart. You care for things deeply and your resolve is one hundred percent. That's why he loves you. You'll pgo through with something even if it brings you pain. You... You give him a reason to live each day"

Eren's jaw nearly dropped to the floor with the comment. His felt his face heat up as butterflies flew around in his stomach. _I... I give him a reason to live? If anything..._ Once his shock faded a smile made itself known on his face. "If anything... He gives me a reason to live every single day. When I wake up in the morning it's for him. Only for him" he murmurs out. Mikasa was about to reply but was interrupted by someone else.

"What are you two shitty brats talking about? And why haven't you gone in yet? Dad's probably becoming impatient waiting for us" it was Levi. Eren and Mikasa had been so immursed in their conversation they'd failed to notive the blackette get out of his car and walk towards them. Both teens turn to see the blackette glaring at them, arms folded across his chest while he tapped his foot.

"You're too short to be intimidating so please stop it" Mikasa said after a short moment of silence passed between them. "I'm not short. You're just taller than me. Stop being a brat, Mikasa. We both know you have a thing for the short ones. I mean you know that saying. "Dynamite comes in small packages"" the blackette said, smirking. Both Eren and Mikasa blushed at the implication of his words. "T-they say that men brag about things they don't have" Eren utters.

"Eren, I don't need to brag. You know that more then anybody" Levi retorts, making Erens blush only deepen. "A-and apparently all your previous partners" he grumbles out, pouting. "All his other partners? I mean levi has had relationships with other people but I highly doubt he did anything more then kiss them. He's stuck up. He'll only do stuff like that with certain people. Or a certain someone I suppose" Mikasa trails off. _Or at least I hope he will... I mean I like to think I know my brother but hey, even he was a young hormonal teenager at some point in his life. We've all been there, sadly._

"W-what? This morning you said..." Eren trails off. Levi chuckles. "I was just pulling your leg, Eren. I told you didn't I? You're the first person I've ever wanted to see all dirtied with sweat and both mine and your juices covering your body. If it's anybody else I'd kill them if they touched me with their filthy hands." He says. Eren's blush darkened while Mikasa fought back a nose bleed at the way her brother had said that to Eren. _Something is fucking wrong with me. Why are they so hot? Goddamnit. I should stop reading manga and watching anime. It's turning me into a yaoi whore. Maybe I should just get a boyfriend._ Mikasa thought to herself.

"A-anyway. Let's go in. We don't want to keep your dad waiting any longer for us" Eren mutters out. He was hoinestly amazed. First he was having a completely serious conversation with Mikasa that somehow turned really sappy and then Levi showed up and all seriousness went to hell and back. It was always like this. They could never stick to one mood when talking with each other. And even though it happened all the time Eren was still amazed each time at how their conversations progressed.

"Yeah... Let's go"

* * *

When they got inside of the building they were led to their father's private room by a youngish looking nurse. Mikasa had wanted to just take them to him herself since she knew where his room was but apparently he'd been moved to a different one for reasons unknown to them.

"He could have at least told the doctors to contact us" Mikasa grumbles out as she and the rest of the three follow the nurse into an elevator. "Don't be stupid. This is a hospital. I'm pretty sure these doctors have better things to do than call families and tell them that their mother or whomever has been moved to a different room"

"That's right. We are quite busy. The only time we can really call families is if a patient dies. The relocation of a patient and informing the family is the least of our worries" the nurse says just as the elevator stops moving and makes a ping sound before the doors slide open. Everyone but the nurse steps out of the contraption.

"You'll go straight down this hall. He's in Intensive Care; Room 13" the nurse informs and they nod their head. The elevator doors close again and then the nurse was gone, leaving them standing there. _Seriously… I don't know why the old fart didn't tell us about this…-_

"Let's go then" Levi says, interrupting Mikasa's train of thoughts and pulling them along with him. Mikasa stared at her brother. She knew that he was probably thinking the same thing as she was. But she had a feeling that maybe he knew a little bit more than she did. even though his expression was blank she could see it. She could see the acknowledgment in his eyes. What was he acknowledging? She didn't know.

Once they got to the door of room 13 they read the plate on top of the door that read "Eric Ackerman: Neurology". They all stood still for a short moment. Neither said anything. Mikasa and Eren could have gone in but they were waiting for Levi. They were here for him. Mikasa had long last accepted the fact that her dad was going to die but this time it was Levi's turn too. And Eren was here to be his support.

 _Wish I had support._ Mikasa thinks bitterly. _Well, it's not like I don't… I still have Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Christa. I mean they're not like Eren is to_ _Levi but they're also like family to me so I don't doubt that they'd be my main support. They're always there when I need them anyway so why should this be any different?_

Mikasa's train of thoughts ended right there as her brother had opened the door and stepped inside. Both Eren and Mikasa follow after.

Once they were all inside, Eren closing the door behind him since he was the last person, they all walked over to the only bed that was in the room. The person on the bed was hooked up to different machines via pipes and cords. Eren felt like he could recognize some of those to be life support machines.

He knew that Mr Ackerman was dying but he didn't think he'd be on life support already. _What's going on here?_ He thought to himself as he looked over at Levi who stood next to the bed, not bothering to take a seat on the only chair that was there for visitors. He looked down at his father, taking in the man's appearance.

All colour was drained from his face. He had a tube coming out of his mouth that was probably giving him oxygen or something. He was also attached to a heart monitor and some other machine with frequencies being shown on the screen of it. He figured that had something to do with his brain but he wasn't sure. He wasn't a doctor and although he was kinda smart he didn't know anything about medical stuff.

"Dad…" He says, his voice barely audible. "So you really are sick…" he whispers out more to himself then to anybody else in the room. Even though Levi's voice was inaudible their father somehow stirred from his slumber. His eyes opened up slowly to reveal his pale brown eyes. Upon recognizing just who it was that woke him up his eyes brightened slightly. Not by much.

It was obvious that he wanted to smile but the tube in his mouth made it impossible. "God. Now you can't even speak to us…" Levi says as he stares at the pathetic life form that was his father. "Mika, go get a pen and paper somewhere. I want him to answer my questions" Levi demands and the woman nods her head. Not that her brother could see her as he was too busy staring at his father.

Eren was a little shocked by how the man looked. He knew that he was sick but he didn't think he'd be this sick where he would need machines keeping him alive. _Just how bad is the cancer?_ He questions himself mentally. _And why is Levi acting so cold? Maybe he's also shocked and doesn't know how to deal with the situation. After all I don't think any child knows how to deal with their parents dying. I didn't have to so I wouldn't really know how he feels right now. all my life death has been hidden from me…_

Before Eren could continue his thoughts Mikasa came back into the room with a pad of paper and a pen. She handed it over to her father and adjusted his bed so that he could be in a sitting/still technically laying position. The man's eyes travelled over to his daughter and something akin to sadness flashed past his eyes.

Mikasa was used to that look. Ever since her father became hospitalized he'd flashed that type of look at her each time she came to see him- which wasn't much because she just couldn't bear seeing her dad in this type of state. She didn't know why he gave her the look. She didn't ask about it though because she didn't know what he would tell her when she did.

"Can you at least write down on paper?" Levi asks and his dad nods his head slightly before writing down on the small open book. 'yes' he wrote down and Levi nodded. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" he questions and the man thinks about the question before using his pen on the page again.

'Because I didn't want to bother you guys. Mikasa has to worry about school and you have to worry about looking after Eren and yourself. Plus it wasn't really something I needed to tell you. If you were a father you would understand my reasons better but you aren't so I don't expect you to right now' he jotted down.

"How long have you really known about this?" he asks. 'six months' he wrote down. Levi's eyes widened. "Six months? Six whole months and you didn't bother telling us? Do you know how selfish that is? Had you told us sooner about this we could have gotten you treatment" he scolds.

'I don't want treatment' he corresponded with. "Right… and why is it that you don't want treatment? Is there a reason behind you wanting to die?" Levi questions and even Mikasa and Eren flinched at the sound of his voice. It was low and enticing, like he was almost threatening someone.

'Because, unlike you and Mikasa, I have already lived my life. I met a beautiful woman, married her, adopted a child and then had our own with her. We raised those two beautiful children together until she was taken from us. Then I raised those kids alone and I must say somewhere along the line I did something really wrong but really right because you guys are both messed up and perfect as you are. I've done all I needed to and now I feel, no I know, that I can stop this battle of mine because I know you guys will be able to look after yourselves. Now I can go and be with your mother, both your mothers, and watch over you as you grow up even more.'

Levi stayed silent for a few seconds, his head bowed as he stared down at the floor. Eventually he looked up, tears tinging at the corners of his eyes. "What makes you think we can look after ourselves? Mikasa is seventeen… she's only seventeen… she can't look after herself… you're right. She has school to worry about. She can't exactly worry about it when she has to trouble herself with things like 'how is she going to live?' she'll have no source of income, no one caring for her and for heaven's sake her father, the last family she has, will be dead"

Everyone thought that he was done speaking but he carried on ranting. "And you think I can really take care of myself? That's a joke. Sure I keep a roof over mine and Eren's heads and make sure there's food in our stomachs but that's not the point. You're… you're leaving us… you're going to close your eyes… they're going to close and never open again… you're… this isn't fair… this isn't fair…why… why did you deny treatment? Why do you want to leave us without the last person we can look up to? Why… why…"

By now Levi's shoulders were slumped and his body was trembling. Both Mikasa and Eren were watching him. _He's having a breakdown._ Mikasa thinks to herself as she tries to move forward but is stopped by Eren. "Don't. Your father needs to do this not us" the brunette says and the woman stares at her brother a while longer before nodding her head and moving back.

"This is just too unfair… first Eren and now you… sure Eren didn't really die but dealing with that situation was far too much and now you're making us deal with this as well… why couldn't you just take the treatment? Why do you have to leave us? This isn't fair… it isn't fair… look at what you're doing to us. You're tearing us apart" and now the male was sobbing as tears streamed freely from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Mikasa yet again tried to go over to her brother, not being able to just stand there while Levi cried his eyes out. it was rare to see him cry and the sight was certainly heart-breaking. Of course Mikasa's hand was grabbed by Eren's as he pulled her back towards him. "W-what did I say?" he stutters out. Mikasa turned towards him. "Eren… you're shaking"

"O-of course… it pains me seeing him like this but there's nothing we can do… like I said this is your father's job, not ours. Only a parent can heal a child's pain in situations like this" he says. Mikasa stared at him for a short while before looking back at her brother.

Their dad was pretty shocked by how Levi was reacting. He knew that his son would be like this but it still surprised him. He wanted to smile, he wanted to comfort him, to comfort both of his kids but he was being constricted by the life-giving machines he was attached to.

He moved the tip of his pen against the surface of the sheet of paper in his hand and wrote down on it. 'Come here' it read. Levi gave his dad a confused look but listened to him. His dad placed the book down on his lap and extended his arms out. Levi didn't even hesitate to take the offered embrace and cling onto his father while awkwardly crying into the crook of his neck. He didn't even care about the fact that the tubes and cords were irritating his skin.

Eric held his son. he didn't mind that his neck was starting to feel wet with tears or that Levi was somewhat heavy against his weak form. He needed to do this. he needed to comfort Levi in some way and since he couldn't use words his actions would have to do. After all, actions speak louder than words.

 _I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I know you're suffering. But I am too. It will hurt for now but soon it will all be over. You'll get through this. You have to. You'll regret it otherwise…_

* * *

Eventually Levi had ended up actually falling asleep. Eren was both amazed and worried. Him and Mikasa had ended up carrying him to the car. Unfortunately the male had woken up thanks to their sloppy movements and demanded they put him down so he could walk on his own. They'd let him. But that was pretty much the only thing Eren was going to allow him to do.

"I'll be driving us home" Eren informs and Levi gives him a deadly look while Mikasa gives him a confused one. "You can drive?" Mikasa comments. "I could drive when I was fourteen already. Dad taught me." Eren says, grinning at her.

"You're not driving" Levi says and this time Eren glares at him. "Shut up. you're in no state to be behind the wheel. So let me drive and zip your lips" Eren says.

Levi glared a while longer before begrudgingly accepting. "Fine" he says, handing the keys over to Eren. "Don't worry, Levi. You've been taking care of me this whole time but I think it's my turn to take care of you"

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter 7… I'm sorry for the wait… to be honest I found it really difficult writing for this… it's like I'm losing interest in this story. Of course I'm not really. I have a lot planned for this but I find it really hard to write when not many give feedback. It makes any author feel like all their hard work is just being ignored. Quite depressing.**_

 _ **Anyway… I managed to get this up at least. I wanted it to be up on Christmas as a 'gift' but all my plans went to hell and back. I got caught up with visiting family and depressed because where I was I had almost no signal. Yaaay. That's always fun.**_

 _ **Soo. I reallyy hope I have a chapter for you guys some time within this week. School starts up in less than three weeks and I want to at least get past halfway through this before then. So PEASE REVIEW! I'll give you all a Lemon? If you want I'll make Eren top?**_

 _ **Enough of that begging. Sooo. I will be putting Trapped and This isn't right on hold for now as I want to focus more on this story and My Broken Toy. I promise they will eventually be updated but I want to work more on stories that haven't been recently placed on FFN instead. Well. SOME of them.**_

 _ **Well, hope to have a chapter soon! Love you guys!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**trengthen Me**

 **Chapter 8 Part 1**

* * *

The saddest parts in our life are when we lose something, or better yet; someone, dear to us. It's never an easy thing to deal with. There are always certain steps to overcoming, or dulling, the pain of losing someone precious. The first step is _denial…_

* * *

 _Two_ _weeks earlier, 27_ _th_ _of August 2016_

"Levi, we'll have to go and fetch all his things at the hospital… they said they put it in a bag already for us so we just go in, ask for it and then leave" Mikasa utters out, her voice filled with distress. She looks over at her brother who gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about… dad still needs his stuff… why would they pack it up and just give it to us?" he asks and this time it was Mikasa's turn to give a confused look. "Levi… you were there when they told us that he'd died… what's your problem… are you experiencing some memory loss or something?"

"My memory is fine. You're the one that's acting weird… dad isn't dead, why would you even assume that?" Levi says, an incredulous look plastereed on his face. Mikasa was about to say something but was pulled away by Eren. "Excuse us for a bit" the brunette mutters out as he walks out the room, pulling Mikasa along with him.

"What is it now? Can't you see I was about to give him a piece of my mind?" Mikasa growls out, glaring at the brunette. "Leave him." Eren threatens, returning her glare with one of his own. "Are you mad? He's clearly in denial. We can't leave him like that"

"And do you think forcing the knowledge into him is going to be any helpful?" Eren questions, his glare remaining firm and unwavering. Mikasa didn't reply. Eren's glare dropped once he saw the glare Mikasa was directing at him fall into a hirt expression.

"See... Even you know that things will become worse with him if we butt in. This is something he needs to get through and if we really want to help him then we need to put our trust in him and be there when he needs us to be. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know" he comments, tapping Mikasa on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

"In any case you should get so rest. You haven't gottem much sleep lately. Don't worry about house chores and dinner. I'm no chef but I can at least make something good enough to eat. And also, living with Levi taught me the "devine art of cleaning"" he says, smiling. Mikasa went silent for a short while before sighing out and shaking her head.

"You really are an angel desguised as a demon." She saays and Eren felt a vein in his forhead 'pop' as he bared his teeth at the woman. "That was definitely an insult of some sort" he hisses out and Mikasa chuckles. "It was both a compliment and an insult"

"Oi, I don't think you should be insulting the person who'll be cooking your food tonight" Eren says, smirking. Mikasa shook her head. "Whatever, pipsqueak. Just don't burn the house down"

* * *

 _Anger_

* * *

 _Two weeks earlier, 29_ _th_ _of August 2016_

The atmosphere between Mikasa, Eren and Levi had been tense for the past two days. Whenever Mikasa or Eren brought up the subject of seeing their dad Levi would quickly dodge the subject or act as though they were "mad for thinking Eric was dead". Mikasa wanted to tell her brother to grow up and accept the fact that their dad died but each time she was stopped by Eren who told her "he can't hide under shadows forever".

So, thanks to Eren, Mikasa finally gave up and just let her brother process things at his own rate. She hated seeing him the way he was but she would have to take Eren's advice and let him deal with his own feelings alone.

"So, when do you do back home?" Mikasa asks her brother who chooses not to answer her. Eren decided to answer instead. "We'll leave the day after the funeral. You're welcome to come with us… It's not fair leaving you here with no one to look after you" Eren says and Mikasa just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Even though I don't have dad anymore I can still take care of myself. It's no big deal. I don't want to leave my friends' behind. After all that's happened I'd like to keep at least them in my life" the female says, smiling sadly at the brunette. "That's fair… I mean if you don't want to leave then we could always move here? It's not much of an issue…"

"That wouldn't be very fair. You'd be leaving your friends behind, Eren. I'm fine. Just because my father has die-"

"Shut up" Levi cut in abrubtly. Mikasa's mouth shut as both her and Eren looked over at the male who they had thought had been ignoring him the whole time. "Just... Shut up... Stop talking about it... Stop saying he's dead... I don't want to hear it..."

"Levi..."

"Don't Levi me... Just... Just shut up. I can't stand it... Just shut up" Levi hisses out, glaring at both Eren and Mikasa. "Seriously. You're really pissing me off. You're acting like this only affects you and not me. I've also lost a father you know! My father died as well so why don't you just do me a faver and grow up!" Mikasa yells back. She knew she probably shouldn't have but she couldn't hold it back.

"Right. That's right. _Your_ father died. Not mine... My father was dead to me the day I was born... Your father died... Your father died" he whisperes the last part. Although his voice was soft the look in his eyes was loud and clear. He was furious. Eren could see it. Mikasa could see it. If people walked in right now even they would be able to see it.

"Levi... That's not what I meant... Don't twist it like that... You know that's not true... He's _our_ father..." Mikasa tried but the glare directed at her quickly shut her up. "I'm going out" the blackette says as he gets up from his seat and storms out the room, leaving Mikasa and Eren in a blanket of awkward silence.

"You should have kept quiet" the brunette mumbles out as he shakes his head and sighs. "At least we know he's past denying it now..."

"Yeah... But now he's angry... Levi plus anger doesn't really bode well..." Mikasa mutters out, a dark look in her eyes. "Well… we can only hope for the best" Eren replies, smiling at her in an attempt to ease the tension.

Mikasa scoffed. "My dad died. Levi's a mess and we can't do anything about it. Do you really think there's much hope left in me?"

"Yes I do." the brunette answers, "As much as I'd like to deny this you're still a good person. Your humanity is intact. You held onto a hope that your brother would return your feelings and although there really was no hope at all you didn't give up. If you couldn't give up then, even in the face of your mother's death, why should now be any different?"

"Are you telling me to hold onto that hope?" the female questions. Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I won't say I encourage it but it's not like I can stop you from loving him. I can understand why you do anyway. But that wasn't really the point I was trying to get across to you" Eren replies. "Then what was the point?"

"Don't give up on him."

* * *

When Levi had eventually come home after storming out earlier that day it was already midnight. Eren had been waiting up for him but eventually passed out from exhaustion. He'd had a busy week. He'd started make-up classes for the tenth grade so he wouldn't have to repeat it next year a month or so ago and catching up with work and dealing with "family" issues at the same time wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be.

Shortly after Eren had fallen asleep he'd been woken up by a slurred call of his name.

"Errfhhen~ hey Errfheeen!"

The brunette's eyes opened up slowly. It took him a while to adjust to the darkness of the room. It also took him a while to realize that there was someone ontop of him and that that someone reeked of alcohol and was clearly drunk off his ass.

"Errfhenn~ my shweed Ehhreen"

The brunette tried to make out who the person was but the darkness allowed no such thing. He reached out his hand and turned on the bed lamp. The dim light switched on and he looked back to find that the person atop him was none other than Levi.

Eren was shocked by the males appearance. His cheeks were slightly flushed-a clear sign of his lack of soberness- his hair was a disaster and his clothes were partly off him. He was straddling the brunettes hips- or atleast trying to- while he drunkedly rolled Eren's name off his tongue.

"Ehhrenn, my liiitlleee Ehhrenn~ fasstt ashlheep~"

"L-levi?" Eren questioned, not believing his eyes. "Ah! You're awake~" Levi cooes. Eren's cheeks heated up at the out of character behaviour Levi was displaying. He'd seen the blackette drunk before-heck Levi had seen him drunk before- but usually Levi was just more talkative and open while drunk, never this... Flamboyant.

"Hey Ehhren... Do you know what sound a dogs skull makes when you drive over it?" The balckette questions. Eren's brows crinkle as he tries to sit up but is pushed back down by Levi. "POP! Blood splatter everywhere! Dead dog!"

"Levi, where the hell is this coming from?" The brunette questions. He didn't know if Levi was being serious or not but the question and answer disturbed him. "Seee, whhile driving home I accidently rode over a dog... It was sad because I tried to sway away from it but the stupid thing ran right underneath my wheel... Seems death loves me cuz all I do is bring it with me everywhere I go"

"What... What are you talking about? That isn't something you can control. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself" Eren says and the blackette smiles down at him. "You're an angel. Always trying to cheer me up." The blackette says as he leans over and nuzzles his head into the crook of Eren's neck. He plants kisses against the soft skin before moving his mouth next to the youngers ear. "Let's have sex"

Eren's eyes widened. He had no time to even process his shock and surprise as Levi had already pressed his lips against Erens and was forcefully pushing his tongue into the brunettes oral cavety. Once Eren got over his shock he pushed at the blackettes shoulder, trying to get the male away from him but his attempts were futile.

All he could taste was the alcohol Levi had been drinking along with something sweet he assumed was probably candy or something. It wasn't like it was a bad combination. But alcohol generally didn't taste good-to him. While other times he might have been turned on by this taste-mainly because he was intoxicated himself- right now he wasn't very impressed with it. He wasn't very impressed with Levi either.

Mustering all his will he bit on the males tongue that had protruded into his mouth. Levi immediately drew his tongue back out and into his own mouth, glaring down at Eren. "What was that for?" He growls out.

"You're drunk..." Eren points out, "you just told me about you driving over a dog and mentioned you bringing death wherever you go. I don't know about you but this isn't exactly the right mood for having sex. Go take a shower, brush your teeth and go to sleep. I'm not in the moo-"

Before Eren could even finish his sentence Levi had yet again forcefully pressed his lips against the brunettes, slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth while holding the brunettes hands above his head. Eren squirmed. He tried to break free from the males hold but the more he struggled the more forceful Levi became, resulting in Eren being hurt.

"L-Levi, p-please stop… you're not yourself… stop it…" Eren pleaded once Levi finally broke the kiss and instead went to pepper Eren's neck with sloppy kisses. Levi made no means of listening to Eren's pleads. He continued his ministrations and when he realized Eren was giving him no reaction he started becoming more violent.

"What's wrong with you? It's been a week hasn't it? Why aren't you reacting? Why are you complaining? I'm always giving you what you want. Stop being an ungrateful brat and give me what I want for once." The male growled out. Following his anger-filled words was a harsh bite to Eren's neck which resulting in the brunette crying out as he felt Levi's sharp canines tear through the soft, sensitive skin.

"Levi!" Eren screamed as he tried yet again to break free from the elder male but to no avail. "You better shut up. We don't want to wake up dear little Mikasa, do we?" he almost taunted, spitting out his sisters name as if it were venom. "Lately you've been spending a lot of time with her… I get that she's also grieving but your focus should be on me and only me"

 _Is he jealous?_ Eren questions mentally. "I don't like it when you ignore me for other people… it makes me so…angry… and upset… you're not the only one with insecurities you know. I act like I don't have a worry like that but really I fear losing you every single day. You're horrible… you make those worries intensify when you do stuff like this… I don't want to lose you, especially to her"

"Levi, you're not going to lose me. Listen please stop this. You don't want to do this. Please… let me go" Eren pleads. Levi had let go of his hands. The brunette used the blackettes weakened moment to push against him. He almost succeeded in shoving the male off him but Levi quickly reverted back to his violent behavior.

This time Levi turned Eren around and placed him on all fours, pulling the brunettes pants down in the process. "I'm not letting you go. For once I'm getting what I want" Levi growls out. Eren's eyes widen. _Is he… is he going to rape me? no… no… I don't want this._

"Levi please stop. This isn't funny." Eren whimpers out. Levi chuckled, the sound low and dry. "Does it look like I'm laughing?" he growled out, "my father died Eren… he's dead… I prayed to god… I told him not to take him… I told him to let him live… I prayed and I prayed, even though I don't even believe in him… I prayed… but he's dead. I lost my father… he's dead. Stone cold."

"Levi I understand that, but your father's death is no excuse for how you're acting now" Eren says, "Pleas stop it, you're not yourself. I know you don't want to do this. It's not what you want" the brunette adds in but Levi was beyond listening to any reason. "I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to lose you like I lost him. Every single part of you belongs to me."

Eren was going to reply, plead for him to stop, but the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then something poking his entrance shut him up. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes at the realization of what was about to happen. "L-Levi… please… please… I don't want this… please stop… this isn't right"

It was too late. Levi had already started pushing his member into Eren's unprepared hole, stretching the muscles apart painfully. The brunette had to bite back a scream at the immense pain that ripped through his body at that specific moment. His unshed tears started rolling down his cheeks, glistening them, while his forehead started shining with cold sweat.

"L-le...vi...s...stop... It hurts... Please..." He pleaded but the blackette showed no sign of stopping. He hadn't even given Eren time to relax and adjust to the intrusion. He just started thrusting in and out of the brunette. His thrusts were fast and rough, stretching Erens inner walls and every now and then, tearing them.

"L-levi" Eren pleaded, his voice becoming course. His throut felt numb from all the begging. His eyes stung and his head hurt, along with every other part of his body. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want to believe it. He was being raped. By _Levi_. It felt like he was just having a bad dream, like he would wake up soon.

But everything felt so very real, and that's how he knew it was real, but he still struggled to accept what was happening. "Levi... Please... You're hurting me" he whimpered out, "I can't take anymore... Please" his voice broke towards the end. He clutched onto the bed sheets beneath him, keeping himself up. He could feel his knees becoming weak from the strain. His whole body was becoming weak.

And Levi would just not listen to him. He carried on. He didn't stop. Eren gave up on even trying to stop him. He became quiet, lost in his own thoughts.

 _It's the alcohol... I know... But... This is still wrong... Why am I so powerless? Why... Why is this happening?_

Thrust.

 _He's speaking now isn't he? What's he saying? All I can hear is the sound of my heart tearing in two... And the sound of my skin tearing and bruising... It hurts... It really hurts... What is he saying?_

Thrust.

 _How long has it been now? It feels like it's been forever but I know it hasn't been that long... What is he saying?_

Thrust.

 _Levi..._

Thrust.

 _What are you saying... All I hear is the vibrations of your voice. What are you saying?_

Thrust.

 _It hurts._

Thrust.

 _I can feel it. Your pain, mixed with my own. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It -_

Levi gave one last thrust before spilling his hot seed deep inside the brunette.

 _Hurts._

All went still. Eren could hear Levi's heavy breathing, along with his own. He used this oppurtunity to finally get away from the blackette. He gripped onto the head board and turned around-as much as he could concidering the position he was in- and gave the blackette a weak look. "Pull out" he demanded but Levi didn't budge. "Levi, pull out" nothing.

Eren felt his anger and irritation rising. He was hurt. Emotionally and physically. He'd just been raped by the person he loved. And although Levi was heavily influenced by alcohol it still hurt Eren. But Levi still didn't listen to him. He did what any normal person would have. He punched Levi right in the face.

Levi fell backwards giving Eren the chance to get off the bed, pull his pants up and run out the room. It hurt but he needed to get out of there. Levi ran after him but before he could even got close to him Eren had already ran into the bathroom opposite their room and locked himself in and Levi out.

"Eren! Open the door!" The blackette yelled as he slammed his hands against the door. Eren placed his ears against his ears, walking over to the corner of the room and sinking down to the floor. He tried to block out Levi's calls but he couldn't. He listened. And he cried. He couldn't stop the tears. It wasn't sobs. It was full out wailing.

All had eventually gone silent and the only thing Eren could hear was the sound of his crying. "Must have passed out already." He says bitterly as he wipes at his eyes, getting up from the floor and walking over to the door.

 _How did it turn out like this? First he was talking about riding over a dog and next he was asking for sex... And then... Then he was raping me... How did this happen?_

He walked over to the door, unlocked it before opening to find Levi wasn't there anymore. He let out a sigh before closing it again and walking over to the bath tub. _My body hurts..._

He ran water, filling the tub up. Once it was full he took his clothes off and climbed in. He wasn't surprised by the blood that washed off his lower half and blended into the water.

 _How did this happen?_ Eren questions himself. He knew how it happened. What he was really trying to ask himself was _why_ did this happen. Levi never became this influenced by alcohol. In fact he barely even drank alcohol. _Is Eric's death that painful for him?_ He shook his head. He already knew the answer to his own question.

 _Of course it is… he never knew his real parents. They abandoned him. Mikasa's parents didn't. Even when he became troublesome. They never gave up hope. They were real parents. But now they're both gone. He's lost the only people he could have really called mom and dad. It's not like I don't understand… I lost my parents as well… but… but is this really an excuse for what he did?_

Eren didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was just raped yet he couldn't find it in him to be angry at Levi. He was hurt, but not angry. Sure alcohol and stress wasn't much of an excuse for raping someone but Eren knew that had Levi been completely sober he wouldn't have done that. He also knew that if Levi woke up and remembered what he did to Eren it would eat at him for a long time.

He knew that he probably should have been angry right now but he wasn't. He was scared, yes. But who wouldn't be shaken up after experiencing that? Maybe he was still in shock or maybe it wasn't such a big deal to him. He knew that maybe he had been raped but at the same time, since it was Levi, he didn't want to classify it as that. He loved Levi, and that's why he wasn't angry.

He trusted that deep down the male didn't want to do that. He trusted that Levi was just blinded by his own grief and emotions he lost track of what he was doing and ended up being a jackass in the process. He knew he shouldn't be so forgiving but he would forgive Levi.

 _Because he wasn't being himself… because I know he'll regret it when he's sober._

* * *

Once Eren had cleaned himself thoroughly he'd wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. At first he had been slightly shaken and couldn't walk into the room, but after a few minutes of willing all the courage he had he was able to walk in. he found Levi passed out on their bed.

He walked over to the male. He could see the redness around the blackettes eyes. One of them was slightly bruised thanks to Eren's punch. He smiled down sadly. _Maybe he already realized what he did… and even if he didn't he probably will when he wakes up…_

After staring for a little while longer Eren turned around and walked over to a pile of clothes. He pulled on a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt. His body still hurt but it wasn't as painful as it had been before. He'd always been one to heal quickly anyway.

When his clothes were on he walked out the room, first putting off the bed lamp which he'd turned on. He walked down to the living room, seating himself down on one of the couches. The room was dark. He could hear the sound of rain and thunder sounding outside the house. Usually he'd be scared being alone during storms but right now a small little blizzard was the least of his worries.

He was still processing what had happened. It wasn't easy. He knew he said he wasn't angry with Levi but a part of him still felt somewhat upset with him. Not angry, but upset. He certainly would be giving Levi a harsh time for a while for hurting him like that. _Seriously… he could have at least prepared me or even let me adjust to his stupid dick. Fucking drunken asshole._

 _Still… even though he technically_ did _rape me I'm not mad. He was drunk. He was stressed. His father's dead and he's having a hard time accepting that. sure other people would probably tell me that none of that is an excuse to rape someone but my reasoning is correct isn't it? It's Levi. I know he wouldn't want to do something like that, right?_

 _Besides… rape is defined as someone being penetrated forcefully and being completely overthrown. Sure Levi_ did _enter without my permission but he didn't overthrow me. He may be stronger than me but I think I would be able to escape from him. He wasn't gone completely. I could tell. There were points were I felt like he was giving me an opportunity to escape, like he was subconsciously trying to help me…_

 _But I didn't take any of those opportunities… I let him do that… it was like I was allowing him to vent… I mean maybe that wasn't the best way to let him vent his feelings but it helped didn't it? Well I wouldn't know… I didn't really pay much attention to the things he was saying so I don't really know if he did let anything out._

 _Is it really okay to be this forgiving? Is it fine?_

Eren shook his head. _No, it's fine... I don't care about what others think is right or wrong. Besides, this will probably stay between Levi and me so I won't really need to worry. And I know that he won't do it again. If he does... I don't think I'll be as forgiving as I am now..._

Eren could feel his eyes becoming heavier with each passing moment. He soon laid on the couch, using the soft armrest as a sort of cushion for his neck and closing his eyes." _I wonder just how he'll feel when he wakes up... Probably shitty."_ Was his last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Eren woke up again it was still somewhat dark. The house was still dead quiet, the only sound being the small, soft rain drops from outside. _At least the storm stopped._ He thought to himself as he sat up and stretched his aching muscles. _Maybe sleeping on a couch after experiencing_ _ **that**_ _was a bad idea…_

Sighing, he got up from the couch and stretched his legs. He thought that maybe his body wouldn't be as sore when he woke up but somehow it was even more painful. His hips ached, his ass ached, every part of his body ached. It wasn't something he couldn't handle. He'd broken his arm when he was smaller and it had hurt much more than this.

Yawning out he walked out of the darkened living room and over to the kitchen. He switched the light on. Eren had to squint his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the lit kitchen. He walked into the brightly lit room and over to the coffee machine. He glanced over at the wall clock, noting that it was only four thirty.

 _He should probably be waking up round about now… I think I'll bring him an aspirin or two… he's bound to have a headache after drinking that much…_ the brunette thought to himself as he pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. "Where do they put their medicine…?" he questions out loud as he looks around the room.

When he found what he was looking for he walked out the room and up to the second floor. His and Levi's room door was still closed and there was no light peeking through the bottom of it. He didn't know if Levi was awake or not. It was possible that he was still sleeping or that he was awake and too hung-over to get out of bed, let alone switch on a light.

He opened the door and flicked on the light switch. The second the room was engulfed in a bright light a groan sounded out in the room. Eren let out a smile. _So he is awake and too hung-over to get up._ "Good morning. Levi. I brought you something to help with that pounding you probably feel against your skull" he says, his cheerfulness slightly forced.

"You're too loud" Levi groaned out as he sat up in the bed. "How did I get here?" he questions, watching Eren advance towards him. "And why does my face hurt?" he asks. When the brunette sat himself next to the blackette, giving him the glass and two pills a frown formed on his face. "Don't you remember anything?"

Levi took the glass and pills from Eren. "No, I don't. Please enlighten me" Levi says. _Asshole… I can't believe you would really forget that…_ Eren thought to himself, fighting the urge to glare at the male. Instead he just smiled. "Well, I don't know how you got home. I had been waiting up for you but I fell asleep. However you had woken me up. You were super drunk were slurring most of your words."

"What did I do?" Levi questions. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this. His stomach felt like it was twisting and turning and it wasn't in a good way. "You… you should try to remember this on your own…" Eren utters out, the feigned cheer finally leaving his voice. Levi's brows knitted together as he tried to recall what had happened.

"I remember leaving the house after me and Mikasa spoke… I drove to a bar… I drank… and that's where it gets blurry…" He says. Eren nods his head, encouraging the male to continue. "I… I don't know what time it was but when I eventually drove home it was raining cats and dogs… I couldn't see well and obviously I must have been drunk because I hit a dog… it was gross… oh god there must be blood all over my tires…"

"Levi, you killed an animal and that's what you're worried about…" Eren says, giving the male a scolding look. "Think about the family you just deprived of a loving pet, not about something you can just clean with disinfectant and soap" The brunette says. "It was an accident… I think I swerved but the stupid creature still ran under my wheel"

"Okay, enough about the dead dog… what happened next?"

"You already know… why are you urging me like this?" Levi questions, glaring at the brunette. _You're really a jack ass._ "Because, _sweetheart_ , you need to remember what you did…" Eren almost hisses out. "Whatever… after hitting the dog I finally got home… I came inside and went straight to the kitchen… I took a beer out the fridge…now that I think about it I don't know why there was alcohol in there…"

"Get to the point" Eren pressed on. Levi glared at him but continued speaking the events of the previous night/earlier that morning. "I think I got hungry and ate some of Mikasa's gummy bears… she'll probably scold me later for eating them… I think I also had some chocolate… Jesus… alcohol, gummy bears and chocolates… that is a scary combination…"

 _Tell me about it… you were drunk, though, not like you cared much about that…_ "Anyway… I walked up to the room you were in… and that's where everything is blank…" Levi continues. "Don't tell me it's blank. This all happened literally four hours ago, it should still be fresh in your memory" Eren says, "Please try to remember"

"I can't… stop being a brat and just tell me" Levi growls out and Eren felt his irritation and anger rise. _Maybe I am angry at him… maybe I do resent him for doing that… or maybe the fact that he blocked it out his mind is what's really making me furious._ "You need to remember, Levi. I'm not going to spoon feed you like this"

"Just tell me. I have a headache and it hurts thinking. Just tell me. What happened?" Levu urged again and Eren felt something in him ignite.

"You know what, fine. I'll tell you what happened. I woke up with you sitting atop me, basically straddling me and calling me like a drunken idiot. I tried to get your wrecked ass off of me but you wouldn't budge. You asked me if I knew what sound a dogs skull made once you've ridden over it. Of course I didn't know but you didn't even give me a chance to say that before you made some stupid sound effect followed with "Blood Splatter everywhere! Dead dog". And you said it as if it was the most amusing thing ever… then you said something about death following you wherever you go…"

"Then… then you were asking me for sex… I said no… I told you that it wasn't the right time for something like that but your stupid drunk ass didn't listen to me… you told me to shut up and let you have what you want… you said that I always got what I wanted and that it was your turn… you… you turned me around, made me stand on my hands and knees -"

"Stop speaking… I've heard enough" Levi interrupted. Eren stood up, glaring down at the male. "No. don't tell me to stop speaking. You wanted me to tell you so shut up and listen" Eren growled out. "You turned me around, made me stand on my hands and knees, and pulled my pants down… I told you to stop, that you were drunk and not yourself… but you didn't listen… you never listened once… you spoke about your father and how you didn't want to lose me like you lost him…"

"Eren, please… stop talking"

"I told you to stop… but it was too late… you already… you already put _it_ in… you didn't even prepare me… you just… you slipped it in… and when I told you to stop, when I told you it hurt… you ignored me, not even giving me time to relax and adjust… you moved… you were rough… you dug your nails into my hips… you moved… you hurt me… you wouldn't stop, even when I begged you to"

"Eren… please…"

"No, shut up. You hurt me Levi… you… tore me, ripped me in two… for the first time since I've met you I actually feared you… and I begged and begged you to stop… but I eventually gave up… you wouldn't listen… you kept moving… it hurt… it hurt, Levi… it felt like I was being split in two… and you wouldn't stop… not until you finally released…" he paused.

"You raped me, Levi… you raped me… and you know what? That's fine. I don't hate you for it… you were drunk… you were being stupid… you were under stress… I don't hate you. A part of me feels like this is my fault… and that's why I can't be angry at you. I'm upset, but not angry… I want to say I forgive you and that it's okay but I know that I shouldn't… you'll have to really make it up to me this time…"

A silence followed that. Levi's head was bowed and his hands were clenched into fists. "Why… Why are you okay with this… have you lost it?" he said. His voice was soft and barely above a whisper. "Levi, it's not like I'm okay with it, I'm just not angry… of course it freaked me out that you did that but you were drunk. You weren't being yourself and I can't blame you for it. I mean I'm still upset that it happened and I did nothing to prevent it but it did happen and there's nothing we can do"

Yet another silence passed between them. Levi didn't look up once. His head remained bowed and his fists seemed to be clenching tighter each passing second. His knuckles were paler than the rest of his skin- which was really pale considering he'd gone pretty ashen after Eren told him about what he'd done.

When he eventually looked up and at Eren the brunette was surprised by the completely stoic look he'd gotten.

"I think we should end this"

* * *

 _ **Hello… it's me… I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet… to go over… chapter 8…they say that time's supposed to heel ya (make ya write)… but I aint done much writin'.**_

…

 _ **Ahem… wellllllllll Hello there! It's me! I'm finally back! Daaaahhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnn daaaaahn daaaahhhhhhh! ENTHUSIASM OVER 100!**_

 _ **Ahem… well I would like to apologize for the suuuuper long wait. I have a valid excuse(s). See I was spending time with friends and they really distracted me (Yes you Donut Hole. Why'd you change your name, you wanker?).**_

 _ **Aside from my friends distracting me I also had a little bit of a breakdown. I became depressed and lost my will to write. This time it had nothing to do with reviews because I got plenty. No, this time it was because I thought a little too much about what's going to happen to me once I've finished High School- which isn't that long for me now so yeah, it freaked me out.**_

 _ **Also, recently my mom found out that she might have multi-organ failure. I haven't been having the best of weeks and on top of all this stress and depression I've been struggling from exhaustion. I sleep but I'm still always tired.**_

 _ **Well, sorry to lay out all my problems like this but I love you guys enough to tell you! I hope this chapter was somewhat satisfying and helped fill the "void". It would have been longer but this just kinda got a little out of control… I wont say nothing went as I planned because I didn't plan this chapter out as I do my others (but I did do a summary). There was a point while writing this even I was like "WHAT THE FUQ ARE YOU WRITING YOU BIMBO!". Seriously though… like this chapter did a whole 369 degree turn on my original plot… I mean it didn't change much… but Levi probably seems like a monster now… even though he was drunk…**_

 _ **I apologize. I let my hands do what they wanted. They're possessed… they will choke me if I don't let them write what they want to…**_

 _ **Please help me…**_

 _ **AND let's end this here. Sorry about the whole "Levi raping Eren". That certainly was NOT planned for this series. Like I said that part really recreated this plot, somehow. Okay, it didn't change anything. To be honest I think this is good (not the raping part). It might help with chapters to come.**_

 _ **YAAYYY I made the authors note too long… sorry. I'll stop now.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU GUYS!~**_

 _ **Oh, to that guest who asked if Mikasa would be a loner boner who pervs on gays forever (obviously not like that XD). She will be in a relationship. Not in this part of the series. I plan for another to be written once this is done!**_


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Note: well. Hopefully this chapter clears up some things.**

 **IMPORTANT!: No matter what please just read until the end! Everything is kinda crazy but everything will sort itself out as long as you keep reading and don't give up on this story! I beg you! Don't give up on me! Things will happen in this chapter but I'm telling you to hold on until you reach the very bottom! Goodluck and get some tissues! (I know I needed them!)**

 **Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 8 part 2**

* * *

 _Depression_

* * *

 _Two weeks earlier, 29th august 2016_

"I think we should end this" Levi says, staring directly into Eren's ocean green orbs. The brunettes eyes widen as the color slowly started draining from his face. "W-what? What do you mean?" He questions, his brows knitting together. "We should stop seeing each other"

"What? No, why? Why would you want that? Last night... Last night you were saying you didn't want to lose me and now you're practically telling me to leave you! After what _you_ did you're the one that wants to break up! What's wrong with you?!" Eren yells tears stinging at his eyes. Levi didn't answer. He stayed silent and it pissed Eren off.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that. You tell me I'm a brat all the time yet look how you're acting now. You're feeling sorry for yourself... Your father died. I get that. But seriously you need to get over it now. You being like this isn't going to bring him back!" _Maybe I should shut up... No... It's my turn to let out my feelings._

Before Eren could even continue Levi had stood up as well and was glaring at him. "I said we're ending this. You're obviously too young to handle this and I obviously can't control myself. I'm doing this to protect you so shut up and listen"

"No, I won't have it... You can't do this... You can't... That's just unfair... You can't" Eren chokes out. By now his tears were falling down his cheeks, cascading out his tear ducts like water running down a cliff. "I have to do this..." Levi says and Eren felt something in him ticking, like a bomb that's waiting to explode.

"Why... Why..." Eren whispers out, his voice soft and shaky. "Eren... I think it's pretty obvious as to why I'm doing this..." Levi replies. "No... No it's not... Why? Why are you trying to do this to me?"

"Because I raped you Eren... Because I violated you... You told me to stop and I didn't listen... I hurt you... I did the one thing I didn't ever want to do. It's best if we just stop things here before I do something worse" Levi says, his eyes glancing away from Erens. "No… You don't get to decide that for me! So what you raped me? So what you didn't listen when I told you to stop. I don't care!"

"I'm sorry, Eren. We can't go on like this..." Levi says. Eren's knees gave in on him and he fell to the ground, his head bowed. "How can you just say that… how can you just end it with a face like that…? Do I mean nothing to you? Am I just a pain in the neck? Do you want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Eren… you know that's not true…" Levi utters out, "You mean everything to me. And that's why I'm doing this. I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt… if I can hurt you once I can hurt you again and I don't want that. This is for you, not for me" he adds in.

"No. I won't accept this. You're not doing this. I'd rather die"

"Eren, you're being pathetic now"

"And so what?! Under these circumstances you'd also be like this! Or are you that inhumane that you won't even feel an ounce of grief when the person you love decides to end it with you after they did something you don't even care about! Put yourselves in my shoes! I was raped, not you! I decide whether you're dangerous to me or not! You don't! Don't try to say you're doing this for me because if you really were thinking about me you wouldn't have even brought this up, you selfish bastard!"

"Yes, you were the one that was raped. And who raped you? _I_ did. I raped you Eren. The fact that I did it while I was influenced by alcohol doesn't change anything. You were raped by me. that's that. That's more than enough for _me_ to decide that I'm too dangerous for you. What if this happened again? Then what?"

"It won't happen again. Levi please… I know… I know that you think you're dangerous but you're not… you… I know you didn't want to do that… you were drunk, you were angry and I don't know, you must have blacked out… please… just don't do this… you know I won't be able to handle you leaving me again…"

"You're acting like a desperate woman" Levi comments and Eren said nothing. "I know I'm a brat… I know I'm a handful… I know I'm weak… I know it all… I also know that I love you too much to let you do this… you're not being yourself, Levi… you… your father's death is making you push me aside… I know it hurts… I know it hurts to lose someone you care about… I had to deal with it twice… thrice actually… so please… don't do this because of that. just because of one mistake you made… don't push me away because of it… I know you're grieving… let me help you… let me heal you… like you healed me"

"I don't understand you…" Levi says, his voice finally changing from the emotionless hum and into a low growl, "You were raped… I raped you yet you still claim to love me… you're crazy Eren… I thought you were better than this… tell me, if someone else, someone under the influence of alcohol, raped you would you just be okay with it? Would you just forgive them because they "weren't being themselves because of the alcohol"?"

"That's a different situation…" Eren mutters out. "How is it different?" Levi hisses out, "No matter how you look at it you're still being raped. The fact that someone "isn't being themselves" is irrelevant. What don't you understand about that?"

"You're the one that doesn't understand… of course I wouldn't forgive someone else if they did this to me… but you're different… you're different, Levi… I love you… I love you enough to forget about this because I know that you didn't want to do it… you… if you weren't taking it so hard I would have thought you didn't care but you are… you're struggling to accept it… but you need to… Levi, you raped me. You raped me while intoxicated. And that's fine. I forgive you because I know it won't happen again…" Eren says, his head bowed while his hand clutched onto his chest that felt like it was being pricked by poisonous needles.

"I don't care. Stop it Eren.. You're making this harder than what it is… just… just stop it" Levi mutters out. His voice was starting to sound how he felt. Drained. "You're right…" Eren lifts his head up. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so-"

Before Eren could even finish his sentence his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over, his body shaking on the ground. Levi's eyes widened. He didn't even hesitate to drop to the ground and turn the brunette over. "Eren! What's wrong?!" he yelled, panicked.

Eren's eyes were clenched tightly as his hands clutched onto his chest. "My… My heart… it hurts… it…" Eren didn't finish his sentence as he let out a scream before he turned over and started spitting out blood. Levi's face went white as he watched the red liquid being spat out of Eren's mouth fall on the floor.

"Eren… did you take your medication?" he asked, his voice soft. _This can't be happening._ Eren looked at him. "I… I was… so worried about where you were last night… I didn't take them at all…" once the words left his mouth he yet again coughed out blood, the substance staining the floors.

"Your body's rejecting your heart… Eren how could you not take them!? You know that there was a possibility of your heart being rejected! Why?!" Levi yells, staring at the brunette, eyes wide with shock. "B-because… because I was worried… I thought…"

"No, you weren't thinking at all!"

"What's going on here?" Mikasa asks as she looks over at the two. "Eren!" she shouts as she runs over to the brunette that was busy coughing up his own blood. "What happened?!" she asks, looking over at her brother. "He didn't take his medication. His heart is being rejected by his body"

"What?! Eren, why didn't you take your pills!? Are you stupid!? You could die!"

"Then so be it! I'd rather die anyway!" Eren yells back. "You… you understand, don't you Mikasa… you know what it's like being turned away by the person you love so shut up and leave me alone! So what if I'm stupid! If being stupid worked for me so far in my life then I wouldn't have wanted to be anything else!"

"What are you talking about… you know what, never mind. We need to get you to a hospital. I won't allow you to die. You're not doing that to me or Levi" Mikasa says, trying to lift Eren up but failing. He was far too heavy for her to handle. "I'll do it" Levi says, taking Eren into his arms and picking him up bridal style.

"I've changed my mind…" Levi mutters out as he starts walking out the room, Mikasa following after him. "I don't think I can leave you when you're this stupid. You might die without me" he says and Eren glares at him. "Screw you, asshole. I can tak-" his sentence was interrupted by blood suddenly rising up his throat and then being spat out on Levi. _Oops._

"Uhm... sorry" the brunette mutters out. "It's fine. I deserve everything I get"

"That might be true"

* * *

By the time Mikasa and Levi had gotten Eren to the hospital it was already half past five in the morning. Eren had at first been coughing out small portions of blood but the soon he started coughing out larger amounts. His skin was pale, almost translucent and he was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat.

By the time they brought him through the ER doors he'd already passed out in Levi's arms. Blood was dribbling down his chin and his clothes were soaked. "Please help. We think his body is rejecting his heart" Mikasa had been the one to speak, seeing as Levi was too focused on trying to wake Eren up, fearing that once he fully lost consciousness he wouldn't get it back.

"Why would his heart do that?" the nurse had asked. "It's a donor organ. Don't ask stupid questions and do your job! You can see he needs help so do something!" Mikasa had yelled at the poor nurse, giving her the most vicious glare she could muster. The nurse quickly nods her head and waved her hand at another person.

Seconds later a gurney was brought to them along with some doctors. "What's wrong with him?" one of the doctors asked, helping Levi place the brunette down on the bed thingy. They had other emergency equipment with them and one of the doctors went straight to manually monitoring what they supposed was his pulse,

"We don't know. He says he didn't take his immunosuppression medication last night like he was supposed to and then this morning we were arguing and then he just collapsed and started coughing out blood. We think his body might be rejecting his heart" Levi says. "Okay, what's his name?" another doctor asked. "Eren Yeager. He's been here before. His doctor is Aki Yreka"

"Okay, we'll page Dr. Aki. Tell me, during the argument was he under any stress?" the doctor asked as they wheeled him from the entrance hall and over to an operating room. "Who isn't under any stress when arguing with someone? And why are we going to an operating room?" Mikasa asked. "Is it that bad?"

"We'll take it from here. I'm sorry but you two will have to wait out in the anteroom until we come out. He might need emergency surgery" the doctor said. Mikasa stopped in her tracks. Levi was going to but his shirt was suddenly tugged on. "W-wait… d-don't leave yet" the brunette utters out, his voice soft and weak yet loud in Levi's ears.

Levi leaned over, kissing the brunette's forehead. "I can't go in with you. Just stay strong" the blackette says. Eren motions for him to come closer. He obeys, turning his head to the side and letting Eren whisper what he wanted to say in his ear. "I… whatever happens… I want you to know that I don't blame you… it's not your fault… and… I want you to k-know that I will always love …y-yo-"

"We're losing him! Sir you're going to have to step aside and let us deal with this!" and suddenly he was being stopped by nurses he hadn't even known were there. He didn't even bother fighting against them. He stopped in his tracks and watched as the doctors and nurses disappeared with Eren into an operating room.

"Please don't die…"

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Eren had gone in for the emergency surgery. Mikasa and Levi were on their last nerves. Their patience was starting to wear thin. Levi was irritated. He knew that he probably hadn't even showered yet because he could smell his body odor-which wasn't that strong but it was mixed with something sweet and something alcoholic and it was disgusting- he's mouth tasted like stale shit (Let's not ask questions about this one) and all he wanted to do was go home and fix himself up but he was far too concerned about Eren.

So he was baring with his horrible state of filth. Luckily Mikasa had gotten him a coffee. It somewhat took away the foul taste in his mouth and made him less calm but he was still on edge. What Eren had said before he'd been taken away by the doctors really scared him because it sounded almost like a parting message, like he was saying goodbye for the last time.

It honestly scared Levi. He had to deal with the fear of losing Eren and he didn't think, not after he already lost his father, that he'd be able to deal with it again. He knew that if something did happen and Eren did die he would blame himself for it, even though Eren told him not to.

If he had dealt with the loss of his father more maturely things wouldn't have been this way. He wouldn't have snapped at Mikasa like he had and ran out the house to drink away his problems like he had. Eren wouldn't have been too worried to bother taking his medication. And Levi wouldn't have raped Eren while he was intoxicated. But it did happen and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was hope for the best.

"Do you think he's alright...?" Mikasa asked, looking down at the polystyrene cup that was still filled with milky caffein. Levi didn't bother looking up at her as he answered her question, his voice soft and sounding strained. "I don't know"

"Uhm, Levi, Mikasa, right?" They heard someone call, the person sounding awfully sullen. Mikasa and Levi looked up to see that it was Yreka- Eren's doctor. Both stood up immediately and walked over to the woman. "Aki-sensei! You're out which means they're done? How is Eren?" Mikasa bombards the woman.

Yreka gave them a sullen look, her eyes downcast. "We tried everything that we could. Unfortunately Eren's body started rejecting his transplanted heart which caused stress on the organ and trigger a heart attack-"

"A heart attack? Eren's too young to have a heart attack" Mikasa says, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"You can't put an age on things like this. His heart was put under stress and the attack was triggered. Blood flow backed up which is probably why he had been coughing up so much blood when he came in. We tried to do emergency bypass surgery and we injected him with immunosuppresive medication-"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Levi interjected her. The woman turned to look at the male, a sadden look on her face. "We tried everything that we could. Lack of blood flow sent other organs into failure. His lungs collapsed and we tried to give him oxygen as quickly as we could but we weren't quick enough. He was announced brain dead at 07:15 this morning after a repeated attempt at resuscitation. We're sorry, we did the best we could"

A silence passed between them. Mikasa's eyes were wide and teary while her brothers face had turned shades paler. "He's body is this way... If you'd like to see him..." Aki said, breaking the silence. "Yes, take us to him..." Mikasa said. The doctor nodded her head and lead them down the hall. Mikasa had to drag her stiff brother down with her. She felt crappy hearing about this news. She could only imagine how Levi must feel at this moment.

"Here... He's in there... There's still tubes attached to him and the operating table might be a little messy... We'll give you two a moment to say your goodbyes before we send him off to the morgue" Aki said, pointing to the double doors behind her. Mikasa looked at the door, her body shaking.

She was the first to walk in and when she saw Eren laying on the table in the middle of the disastrous room she ran over to him, tears running down her cheeks. "I told you you can't do this... Not after dad died... Now Levi's going to be in even more pain... Why... Why are you so inconsiderate? Why didn't you take your pills? Why are you lying there, dead? Eren... Why? You were supposed to be an angel... Levi's angel... You can't be one if you're dead"

At this point Levi had walked into the room and over to the table Eren's body was on. He could see evidence from the surgery. Eren's chest had new stitches on it and he was still covered in his own blood. His skin was starting to turn a purpley-blue as well. The sight made Levi want to vomit.

"I told you not to die..." He whispered more to himself. He felt his knees buckle underneath him, making him fall down. As he sat there he looked down at the floor. It had blood and bags all over it. He had never seen so much blood in his life. He felt sick.

He got up from the floor and looked down at Eren's face. It was surprisingly peaceful, just like when he slept. It made him want to cry. Seeing Eren's peaceful face made him want to cry. He knew that now he would never be able to see it again. He felt sick.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't look at it anymore. All he could hear was the sound of Mikasa sobbing and the sound of Eren's non-existent breathing. He blocked it out.

He felt sick.

"Levi" he heard Mikasa call him. He didn't open his eyes. He kept them closed, embracing the darkness his eyelids provided him with.

"Le...vi" Mikasa called again. Her voice sounded distant. "Le...vi" "Le...vi!"

"Le...vi! Le...vi!"

He felt sick.

* * *

 _Acceptance._

* * *

 _Two weeks earlier, 29th August 2016 (1)_

"Levi!" Mikasa shouted. Levi finally opened his eyes. He expected to have a tearful Mikasa glaring at him, telling him that it would be best if they went home and in formed all Eren's friends and family about his death but instead he'd just been greeted by a very irritated looking Mikasa who was seated in their living room, her arms crossed and her feet tapping against the ground. "Can you stop day dreaming and listen to me!"

"What...?" Levi mutters out, his eyes filling with confusion. "I said could you stop day dreaming and listen to me. Jeez. We've been trying to get your attention for a whole freaking hour now and all you've been doing is sitting there with a fucking retarded expression on your face"

"We...?" Levi question, looking to his side. His eyes widened. "E-eren?" He says, at a loss of words. _But... But I just saw you... You were dead..._ He mentally said. His hand reached out to cup the brunettes cheek. Eren smiled at him. "No, I'm actually Petra disguised as Eren. I've come to snatch you away" he joked. "Who else will it be other than me?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Am I dreaming?" Levi asked. His eyes were slowly reverting back to their normal shape. "No, you're not dreaming. Although you had been freaking sleeping with your eyes wide open a few minutes ago like the creep you are. Mikasa and I have been trying to get your attention for a while now. Thank goodness you woke up. I was a second away from having your sister beat you awake"

"Believe me, I was a second away from doing it without you telling me to" Mikasa growled out. Levi was still confused. _Was it all in my head? Did I dream that? Or is this a dream?_ He asked himself mentally. He dropped his hand from Eren's cheek and brought it up to his face, slapping it hard against his skin. "L-levi?! What the hell? Don't just slap yourself like that!"

"It's real... It's real..." _You're not dead..._ "Of course this is real. Jeez, what's gotten... In..to you...Levi... Are you crying?" Eren asks as he stares at Levi. The males body was trembling and small little sobs were coming from him as he stared down at his hand that was red from slapping himself. He looked up at Eren, his cheeks flushed, and gave him a tearful smile. "I'm just so happy." He says.

His sobbing started turning into full blown balling. Eren was so shocked he almost forgot his what his own name was. Thinking quickly, the brunette moved over and wrapped his arms around the male, allowing him to cry on Eren's shoulder. Usually Levi was the one holding him, but he supposed that under these circumstances Levi was the one that needed to be held. _Well, I don't know what happened but he's definitely breaking down... Has he finally come to terms with his fathers death?_

Levi clutched onto the brunettes shirt while letting his tears run out and soak up Eren's clother shoulder. _Was that what would have happened had I not fully accepted dads death? Would that have happened if I went out and drank?_ He questioned himself. His sobbing became even worse as he broke down completely.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He kept on repeating. "You haven't done anything wrong. Don't apologize" Eren said. "No... I did... I've been horrible... I... I've been ignoring his death... I've been ignoring everything... I know I shouldn't... I know I shouldn't but it hurts... I don't know how to deal with it..."

"That's fine. Don't rush it... Take your time"

"No... I can't... I can't... Eren... I can't... He's dead... He's really dead... He left us... He left us all alone just like my realy parents left me... My father's dead, Eren... He's dead" levi cried out. Eren didn't know if he was supposed to be happy that Levi was finally letting it out and accepting the fact that his father had died or if he was supposed to be sad because this was Levi and him breaking down like this was actually heart-wrenching. "I know, sweetheart, I know" Eren says, petting the blackettes hair.

 _He really is just human._

* * *

 _Present moment, 5th September 2016_

It had been a whole two weeks since Eric's funeral and Levi's breakdown. They were back in Eren's-and I suppose Levi's- hometown. They went back to their normal lives. Levi was back at work and Eren was catching up with school work. Everything was back to normal except one thing.

Ever since Levi had his breakdown he had been treating Eren different. It was small things but Eren never missed them. He was more kinder, more gentler and he hadn't even tried to seduce Eren. He had thought that at first he wasn't in much of a mood since he'd just went to his own fathers funeral two weeks ago.

He didn't mind. The change was nice. He just wanted to know what was going on in Levi's head. Of course for now he wouldn't question anything.

Another thing that was different and hard to explain was that Eren felt oddly grateful to be alive.

* * *

 _ **DHUN! And poof! This time it was Levi that was dreaming! Yay!**_

 _ **Okay. Now to explain. From the point where Anger had started Levi was already dreaming. It's not like the type of dream Eren had been having during LA but I could say it was a close second. Also sometimes people probably wonder "if Levi's dreaming then why is it mostly about Eren". That's simple to anwser. Sometimes in our dreams we see things in someone elses POV. It happens to me. Sometimes I dream in 3rd POV or I'm someone else and talking to me (myself). Hopefully this is somewhat understandable...**_

 _ **Okay. So. I realized that I maybe shouldn't have put up the last chapter. I don't think the rape part was necessary and I hated having it up, so me and my friend thought up a way to basically save my ass for posting that. (Thanks bud!). Anyway. So yes. Levi had dreamt up everything. I think this actually works. Levi will now appreciate Eren more because he really doesn't want to lose him. He probably won't drink alcohol either.**_

 _ **I don't want to make this long but I still want to explain why the rape was in the last chapter. So basically I just had this faze where I thought "hey, let's actually write down something that isn't fantasy". I wanted to incorperate some realism into my story because let's face it. Relationships aren't all rainbows and unicorns. Things like that can happen. Maybe I shouldn't have made it rape and rather have Levi beat Eren but that didn't sound all too appealing to me either. I'm sorry about that. Next time I'll keep realism for a documentry. Ha ha.**_

 _ **So. Hope everything is cleared up now. I'm sorry if some of you were unsettled by the last chapter. I want you to know that I will also never break them up. But you guys should have known that considering I still said I was going to write another story once this one is finish so it's obvious they won't break up. Oh well.**_

 _ **Ohhh, and I'm no doctor. Sorry if some stuff don't seem right. What sounds good in my head usually isn't... oh well...**_

 _ **Again, I do apologize. Hopefully some of you actually read up till this point!**_

 _ **Love you guys! Hoping for reviews! Till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

I have always hated hospitals and doctors. The smell, the commotion, the pain, the suffering. I hated it all. Being in a hospital and hearing the sounds of people crying out in pain gnawed at my insides. I always wondered how my father was able to deal with being in a place so depressing and still be as sane as he was.

Of course even though I hate the very thought of hospitals I always, somehow, found myself in one. It was like I attracted them. Of course right now there wasn't anything wrong with me. As far as I was concerned I was fit and healthy. Well, not _completely_ fit, but still in good enough shape.

Even though I was healthy and not at all sick Levi kept on insisting that I see the doctor for my heart. He has also become more obstinate when it comes to me taking my immunosuppressant medication. I tell him all the time that there's nothing to worry about and that my heart was fine and wouldn't be rejected by my body any time soon.

Despite the fact that I've been telling him this he still won't stop telling me to see the doctor. Every single day its "Eren, we should book an appointment for you" or "Eren, maybe it would be best if you got a check-up by a doctor". He was almost like a broken record, repeating itself until someone actually did something about it.

"Okay fine… I'll go… what's your problem anyway? I told you that there's nothing wrong with me so stop worrying like this, it's not very becoming of you" I remember myself saying to Levi after being pestered one too many times by him. Levi had just simply replied with "I have my reasons" and that was that.

I chose not to push the matter any further and pester him for an answer like he pestered me to see a doctor. I just allowed him to book me the appointment even though I really didn't want to go. Like I said, there was really nothing wrong with me. I felt perfectly fine. But Levi obviously doubted that.

"Mr. Yeager, Dr. Fuan will see you now." I hear someone call out, pulling me out from my thoughts. I look up at the female nurse who had called my name and nod my head, standing up in the process and walking into the office I had been waiting to go in since I got here almost half an hour ago. I really hated hospitals.

"Eren, how are you doing today?" Doctor Fuan asked immediately once I was in the room and seated. The door was closed by the nurse and then our appointment was finally starting. "I'm fine, Fuan-sensei. Actually, I don't know why I'm here. Levi keeps pestering me to see the doctor and I just couldn't take it anymore so I just got him to book the appointment"

"Was he worried about something?" the doctor asks, making notes in his patient report file. "Well I think he's worried about my body rejecting my heart but I told him that there was nothing to worry about. Could you just give me a check-up and make sure everything _is_ alright so I can go home and shut him up about it"

"I can do that." the doctor says, "move over to the bed, please" he instructs. I nod my head and get up from my seat and move over to the examination bed. "Tell me, Eren, have you given Levi any impression to worry about you?" Fuan asks and I shake my head. Of course I haven't. "No I have not. I do everything I'm instructed to do by my doctors. I take my medication, I eat the correct foods and I exercise regularly."

"I see" he says. Conversation pretty much ended there while he examined me. I always felt awkward while doctors-or anyone really- poked and probed at me. It felt weird and unnatural. Usually whenever I got sick my father would be the one to diagnose me and give me medication- which is to be expected considering he was a doctor himself. Now that he was gone I have no choice but to go to other doctors when I get sick. It's not something you can get used to. Being touched by other people-obviously in no-sexual ways.

"Well, there isn't anything wrong with you. You do have a little bit of a fever but I'll prescribe you medicine to bring that down." The doctor says once he was done examining me. I nod my head and get off the bed, moving back over to the chair I had been sitting in. "See, I knew there was nothing wrong with me."

"Yes" the doctor hums out. "Tell me, what is your relationship with Levi?" Fuan-sensei asks me. I choked on my own spit thanks to that sudden question. "What does our relationship with one another have to do with this, sensei?" I ask and he chuckles. "Don't get defensive, Eren. It's just a question. I'm your doctor so I need to know this."

A short silence passed between us. "We're… we're seeing each other… romantically" I say. My cheeks felt hot. I didn't doubt that they were probably red with embarrassment. "I see. Then that would explain the source of Levi's worry" Fuan-sensei says. "What do you mean?" I ask, confused by his comment.

"Well, Levi obviously loves you. Right?" I nod my head at the question. "Now isn't it only natural to worry about the person you love? If you think about it, Levi just lost his father. On top of that there's a possibility of him losing you every single day as well. Despite the fact that you're healthy and take your medication you're still at risk. He's afraid of those risks"

"Obviously I know that. I just wish he would actually speak to me about it instead of just forcing me to see the doctor each time he gets worried" I say. "But it's a good idea for you to see the doctor, Eren. Like I said despite being healthy you're still at risk. There's no guarantee of what will happen in the near future."

"I know. But for now I'm choosing to live in the present. The future can come later" I say. The doctor smiles at me. "Well, I suppose if you think like that you'll be fine for now but you got to realize at some point in your life that you have to start thinking about living in the future and not about living in the present moment"

I stay silent. Of course I knew that. "I think there comes a point in everyones life where they have to start thinking about _living in_ the future. But those thoughts shouldn't stop you from living in the present, right? After all you can't be certain of what the future holds so it's best to just let it plan out and move along with it" I say.

"You're quite right, I suppose. Your wisdom is astonishing for someone of your age" Docto Fuan comments. "I get told that a lot lately... I think it has something to do with the fact that I "lived in the future" already. Maybe my mind is still stuck there." I say and the man chuckles. "I don't think so. Your life experiences is what makes you who you are. I think with all you've experienced your mind is at it's perfect state of maturity. Which is good. That means you won't _always_ make bad choices"

"Yeah... Well enough with the chatter. I have school work to catch up with so could you please write me the script so I can scurry off?" I ask. I didn't want to be there any longer. This conversation was tiring. "Yes, of course." The man says, pulling out medicine scrpt paper and scribbling down in that horrible doctors writing every doctor I knew had. "Here we go" he says handing the page over to me.

"Thank you, Fuan-sensei" I say, taking the sheet of paper and getting up from my seat and start walking towards the door. "Tell Levi I say hi and not to worry too much when it comes to your health" he says. I turn and nod my head. I was about to turn back around and take my leave but the man called me again.

"Oh, and Eren, if you want-as your doctor and health advisor- I could suggest some 'cleansing' medications for you" he says, smiling at me. "Cleansing? Why would I need medication for cleansing?" I ask, giving him a confused look. "Well, in homosexual relationships it's very important to keep clean down there. I would suggest an anal douchebag-"

"Ah, that's o-okay... I-I already know about that, you don't have to tell me or suggest anything..." I say nervously. "Well, that's good. I don't have anything against youngsters like you engaging in sexual activity. You can do it as long as you're doing it correctly. As in using condoms, flushing your system, preparing correctly and so-on" the doctor says.

"W-well, no need to worry about that. W-we're pretty safe" I say, "well, I b-better g-go. Bye sensei!" I add in, leaving before the man could even answer me. My face felt extremely hot.

I really did hate hospitals. But I think I hate the doctors more.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

When Eren left the hospital his new doctor worked at he went straight to the grocers to buy a few things for the house. Eren realized that now that his father was gone and Levi was actually working he was the one that needed to take responsibility for the house. Lately he had been doing all the cleaning, the laundry and he even cooked.

He feared that by the end of the year he would be a housewife. He did not want that. He wanted to keep his male pride intact and with the way things were going he would be losing some of it. But it wasn't like he would really complain. Levi was giving up a lot for him even though he didn't need to.

Eren told him all the time that he didn't need to work because they had money but the man would not budge. He kept saying that it wasn't right using money they didn't earn for themselves and that they should stop depending on their parents because they were gone and the money they left wouldn't last forever.

Eren knew that, of course. He knew that at some point the money would drained and they would have nothing. But it wouldn't hurt Levi to use some of it and lesson his work, would it? Eren was also thinking about getting a job as well but he knew Levi would flip if he did. He would probably say "You need to focus on school, not work. Leave that for me"

Eren let out a sigh. "Sometimes you need to let people help out as well…" he mutters out to himself. He was already done doing his shopping and was on his way over to Armin's house. He needed to fetch some things to study from. Since he had been in a coma for half of the school year and then rehabilitation a month after waking up it was far too inconvenient for him to go back to school.

He did not, however, want to repeat the tenth grade. A few months ago he started a make-up program with his ex-school. The work was grueling considering he had to basically self-study everything. Of course with all the free time he had, what with being at home and everything, he was able to go through things until he understood them fully.

Of course when he didn't understand something, even though he tried his hardest to, that was where Armin and Jean came in. Since they had been through the work-with an actual teacher- they understood it much more and were able to help him. It was an added plus that they took the same subjects as he did as well so things just went in his favor. He felt blessed to have such good friends like them that actually helped him out. Then again if it were them in the position he was in he would have helped them out to the best of his ability as well.

Of course on the off chance that Armin and Jean weren't able to help him he still had Levi. Then again he would actually need to actually see Levi first to be able to ask him for help. It wasn't like he never saw Levi or anything because he always did. It's just that whenever he did see Levi he didn't have time to ask him for help with school work because usually they were too preoccupied with _other_ things.

Well, for the last month they hadn't really done anything more than makeout and that was about it with their physical encounters. Eren suspected that Levi was still trying to recover from his fathers funeral. It had been quite an emotional experience for him and things like that weren't easy to overcome. Of course Eren didn't think that Levi would pospone any sexual activity between the two of them for this long. The last time they had actually had sex was almost two months back.

Eren wasn't really needy or anything. He just found it odd. A part of him felt like they were losing their sexual drive for one another. Of course he didn't think that was true. He knew that he still wanted Levi in any way possible and Levi as well. But lately-ever since Eric's funeral- when it came down to actually having sex Levi would postpone it, saying "I'm tired" or "I just don't feel like it" or some other lame excuse. Eren knew that he was definitely feeling it though. But something was holding him back.

"Maybe he's starting to think we shouldn't do anything because of my age..." Eren thought aloud. He shook his head at that thought. "No, that's ridiculous... After everything we've done already it's too late to be thinking about my age" Eren says to himself. He knew it was a bit of an absurd thought but Eren felt like Levi was treating him like some precious virgin princess that couldn't be touched.

Again it wasn't like he was needy. Okay, maybe he was a little needy, but it was controllable at least. He didn't care if Levi and him didn't have sex. All he wanted was for the blackette to actually speak to him. He was tired of being the open person in their relationship. And it wasn't like Levi was the most readable person. He never knew what the man was thinking. Sometimes he managed to figure him out but other times he wasn't so lucky.

Eren let out a sigh. "No point in thinking about this now" he says softly to himself. He guessed he would just have to speak to Levi tonight when he got home from work.

* * *

After Eren had gotten the stuff he needed from Armin's he went straight home. The ride hadn't been long at all since they didn't live far from one another. By the time he had gotten home it was already 4 o'clock. Levi had work until 8 so that left him with 4 hours to clean up and cook food.

Of course decided to only start chores at least an hour before Levi got home-mainly because the house was basically clean already and food didn't take that long to make. So, instead of cleaning he opted to plan out his studying. He started exams in a month and he had a lot of things he needed to go through. He wanted to plan out his time and go through things at a steady pace.

Once he had finished his study plan he had been left with 3 more hours to kill. He wanted to watch TV but he knew that there would be boring programs playing. He thought it would be a good idea to use his free time productively and maybe get a head start with studying but he didn't really feel like it.

He just sat there at his desk, his chin resting in the palm of his hands and a bored expression masking his face. "I wish it was 8 o'clock already..." He said quietly to himself, a small sigh escaping his throat. He heard the sound of his dog bark next to him. He looked down to see the animal on it's back legs, it's front paws on the edge of Eren's seat, begging for the brunette to let him up.

"You're too big to sit on my lap, boy. You might crush me" he says, moving to pet the dogs head. DL (Dog-Levi) gave him a sad look. It would be what others called puppy eyes, just the adult version. Eren let out another sigh. "You seriously won't fit, boy. Don't give me that look..." He mutters out. DL tilted his head to the side and gave the brunette a small little whine.

"Fine. You can sit by me." He says, "but rather on the bed where you'll have space and won't crush me" he adds in, getting up from his chair and moving over to his bed. He laid down, kicking his shoes off somewhere, and patted the empty spot next to him. DL didn't waste any time in jumping up on the bed and laying besides Eren, almost laying halfway on him if it weren't for the brunette moving the dog so that he didn't crush him.

"You're almost like Levi, boy. You always get your way" Eren comments. "I always thought it was you that got your way"

Eren let out a very unmanly scream at the sudden voice that entered his room, jumping up too quickly and falling on his butt. "Ouch..." He grumbled out as he got back up, looking over at his door and screaming yet again. "Oh my god! There's a bear in my room! There's a talking bear in my room!" He screamed, jumping back up on his bed.

"Eren, I knew you weren't that smart, but I think it's pretty obvious that this isn't a real bear. I mean, it looks too childlike, don't you think. And it has a bow around its neck so that should have also been a good giveaway" the "bear" spoke. Eren looked down at his dog, surprised the animal wasn't doing anything. All it did was lay there, staring at the bear with its tail wagging. "No Levi-boy! Don't look so happy! There's a talking teddy bear in my room! A smart, talking teddy bear!"

"Eren, please stop being stupid. You're making me regret doing this" and finally the person who was holding the bear finally walked deeper into the room and placed the plush creature down on the floor and stepped to the side. "Oh, it's you, Levi. You were so short I didn't see you holding the teddy bear that's bigger than you"

"You little shit. You knew I was holding that thing the whole time." Levi says, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I did not" Eren says but a glare from Levi made him sigh out. "Okay, fine. I did" he grumbles as he jumps back down and walks over to the blackette. "Although the first time you spoke I didn't know it was you. Your voice was muffled behind that thing and plus you just came out of nowhere...aren't you supposed to be at work now?"

"I took off" Levi says plainly. Eren gives him an "Are-You-Kidding-Me?" look. "Well that's surprising. All you've been doing is work and you've barely given me the time of day. What happened? Did you finally realize that there is someone at home waiting for you?" Eren grumbles out. He didn't mean for it to sound so rude but for some reason he felt a little peeved.

"I haven't been working all the time. And I don't ignore you. You know that if I'm not working I'm spending my time with you. Stop being a shitty brat. I thought you would actually be happy that I came home earlier" Levi says, glaring at the brunette. Eren sighs out, shaking his head. "I am happy…" he says, moving forward and wrapping his hands around the blackettes shoulders. "Did you get shorter?"

"Shut up, shitty brat" he playfully growls out, encasing his arms around Eren's slim waist. "Please stop growing. You're starting to look like a skyscraper" Levi says and Eren chuckles. "I'll stop eating my vegetables and sleep less just for you*" the brunette says and Levi shakes his head. "That's not very funny"

"Yeah it is. What's up with the big ass teddy bear? Are you trying to match your age with your height or something?" Eren jokes and Levi decided to not reply to the brunettes comment. He pulled away from the younger and picked up the teddy bear he had brought in with him. "This," he holds the toy that was bigger than him out to Eren, "Is for you"

"And why is it that you've bought this for me?" Eren questions, taking the big plush toy from Levi. "My birthday has past and Christmas is only in two months" he says and Levi shook his head. "It's not for that" he says. "Then what is it for?" Eren questions. "Valentine's day" Levi replies calmly as if it were the most natural thing.

"Valentine's day? Levi, that was really way back. I would understand if it was a very belated birthday present or even an early Christmas gift but valentine's? that was way, _way_ back" Eren says, "and I thought you didn't like stuff like that anyway? What's the deal?"

"The thought just came to me. I realize that we hadn't spent valentine's together. Well we were together but you were unconscious. I thought you might actually appreciate this. I know you like these sappy-romantic holidays more than you'd like to admit to other people so I went out and bought this. Stop questioning me and accept the fact that I went out of my way for you"

"Levi… you…" Eren trails off. "You're adorable~" Eren coos, placing the teddy back down and jumping into the arms of the unsuspecting blackette who had no choice but to catch Eren. "Why can't you always be like this?~ I love a cute-Levi!" he says, bestowing streams of small pecks on the blackettes cheek. "Stop it you shitty brat. A man does not want to be called cute."

"You call me cute all the time!~" Eren playfully whines. "I change my mind. You're a little demon." Levi says, trying to pry the brunette off of him. "Aw, Levi. You know you think I'm the most cutest, most sexiest thing on earth. You can't deny it. Even now I know you want me" Eren whispers into the blackettes ear, his voice low and sultry. Shivers raked up and down Levi's spine as a small rush of blood was sent down south.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Levi asks. Eren makes a small little sound that would have been a giggle if it weren't for the small little moan it ended in. "That depends" Eren says, looking into the blackettes eyes with his ocean green ones. "On what?" Levi questions. "On if it's working or not"

"It might be" Levi replies. "Then I'm definitely trying to seduce you" Eren says as he presses himself closer to the blackette. Levi was about to tighten his grip around the brunette but a gruesome image flashed past his eyes, making him pull away from Eren. "No, we can't do this" he says and Eren glares at him.

"Why not?" He growls out,"What's your excuse this time? Not up for it? Too tired? Not feeling well? You've been like this ever since we got back from your fathers funeral. I understand that you were going through some serious grieving but I know for a fact that you want this just as bad as I do." He adds in.

Levi shook his head. "I just don't want to, okay. Don't force me, Eren" he says and the brunette's glare deepened. "I'm not forcing you to do anything! Seriously! What's your problem? Are you just not attracted to me anymore? Is my age bothering you... Is there someone else..."

A short silence passed between them.

"I had a dream that I raped you" Levi says once the silence passed. "And in that same dream you died, because of me." He says, "so excuse me if I'm not feeling as enthusiastic about having sex as you are" he added in. Eren didn't know how to reply. _Is that what has been bothering him?_ "Levi... I don't know what or why you dreamed what you did but reality is far different from a simple dream. Believe me, I know"

Silence.

Eren sighed out. "Levi... It didn't happen... And I'm sure that if it really did happen I would be able to stop you. I'm not as weak as everyone puts me out to be. And even if I can't stop it then I'll just run away. But this is all "if's", Levi. You're not going to do that to me. I know you. If you really do love me like you claim you do then I know that you wouldn't do something like that."

Levi still didn't reply to the brunette. Eren let out yet another sigh. He took Levi's hands into his and looked straight into the man's eyes." Look. I'm here. I'm alive. You haven't done anything. Don't push me away like this, Levi. You know I can't take this. It's worse than anything else you could have ever done to me... Please... I'm right here. I'm alive and I'm going to stay that way for a very long time" Eren says.

"It's not easy Eren. Recovering from something like that is hard. Even though it was all in my head it was still traumatic" Levi says, looking away from the brunette. Eren smiled. He kissed the male on the cheek, earning a slightly confused look from Levi. "I know how traumatic a simple dream can be. But a dream is still a dream. It's nothing but a fantasy created in our minds"

"That was no fantasy" Levi comments. "I know. But still. It was all in your head. The ache you feel from that is curable. I would know. You cured me from all my pain. And that's what I'm supposed to be doing now. It's about time you stop pampering me and let me pamper you" he ends off. "So stop pushing me away, okay?"

Silence fell between them for the umpteenth time since they had started speaking. Eventually Levi just nodded his head and let his tense shoulders relax. "Fine" he says and Eren sighs out in relief. "Good. I thought I was going to have to strap you to the bed and shove feces in your face..."

"That would make my dick shrivel up and die" Levi said blankly. "Ah! There's my Levi!~" Eren exclaims as he pulls the-let's be nice and say " _slightly"(1)_ \- shorter male in for a hug. At first Levi didn't return it but after a while he decided that he would pull out the stick that was up his ass and actually bask in the fact that he had his sexy, needy lover pressing himself against him.

Suddenly Levi became very aware of just how much he had been craving sex. Actually he wasn't really craving the sex and rather Eren. The fact that he'd forced himself each time not to do it with the brunette only made matters worse and his sex drive even higher than what it had been before. "Screw it" he said as he pulled the brunette closer to him in a tight, protective hold.

Eren grinned, knowing he had won. He returned the males embrace-well to be honest Levi was actually returning his embrace since he'd been the one to hug him first. His hands were loosely wrapped around the blackettes neck while Levi's held him by his lower back. Their gazes met. Two pairs of eyes, staring each other down. One a radiant ocean green, flilled with lust and assertiveness while the other, a strikingly blue-silver color, filled with lust and resolve.

Not even seconds later and lips were meshed together. The kiss was soft at first, just the gentle press of each others mouths, taking in the feel of the others smooth flesh. Levi was the first to make a move-much like he always did- and parted his lips slightly to trail his tongue against the brunette's bottom lip.

Eren didn't hesitate to part his lips and allow the blackette to slip his tongue into his hot, wet crevice, the smooth muscle rubbing against his in a fluid motion. Eren nearly groaned out at the feeling. Even though he and Levi had been kissing-at least- he felt a rush of excitement pulse through him, making his blood boil. Each time he and Levi kissed it was almost as if he were experiencing it for the first time. It was almost like the feeling a child would get when his or her parents gave them a new toy.

He loved it. He knew that he would never get tired of doing things like this with Levi. Actually, he knew he wouldn't get tired of doing anything with Levi. He would always be whole-heartedly interested in the blackette and whatever he did or said. He loved Levi, which is probably why he knew he could never in a million years become bored or tired of him. Though he didn't quite know how Levi himself felt.

"Do you think you'll ever get bored or tired of me?" Eren asks, breaking the kiss in the process and pulling away so that he could look at the blackette more clearly. Levi's eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Where did that come from?" He asks, his frown dropping and a "are-you-serious?" Look replacing it. Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's just... I was thinking to myself-"

"That's never a good thing" Levi interjects, earning a playful hit from the brunette. "Shut up. Even I can think about serious things" he says, pouting. Levi just shook his head, a small smile at his lips. "Continue then" he says, urging the younger to finish his sentence. "Well. I just thought that getting bored or tired of you would probably never happen. Each day is a new experience and I'm happy that I get to experience it with you." Eren says, "but I don't know how you feel about something like this"

"You're far too young to be thinking like this" Levi says, shaking his head at the brunette. Eren glares at him. "I am not. When my father was alive he used to tell me all the time that it didn't matter how old you were when you fall in-love because in the end what really matters is if you yourself know what you really feel and if you yourself believe that it's real despite others telling you it's not and I'm pretty sure that what I feel is 110 % real. Even if people tell me I'm too young to know what love is I won't listen to them. I'm right and they are also probably right (2)"

"Well that's some paradox... And contradictory on your part" Levi comments. Eren just growls playfully at the blackette. "You know what I mean. Now. Answer my question, jackass" he commands. Levi sighs out. _I don't know how to answer that question._ He thinks to himself. He had never really thought about that before. Now that the subject was being brought to life it was hard giving the brunette a thought out answer. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I think I'm already tired of you" the blackette says honestly. A hurt expression befalls Erens face as he lets out a soft little "oh". He bowed his head and looked at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. His chest suddenly felt like it was being crushed by a heavy boulder. _So he's tired of me..._ He thought to himself.

"I mean that in a good way, Eren" Levi says, "Just because something sounds bad it doesn't mean it really is" he adds in, extending a hand to cup the brunettes rosy cheeks. Eren looked up again, laying his tearful gaze on the blackette. "How is that a good thing, Levi?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly towards the end.

Levi felt something in his chest squeeze uncomfortably at the look Eren gave him and at the way he trembled over his own words. _Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that…_ Levi thought to himself (3). He sighed out. "It's a good type of tired. It's like when you're reading a book late at night. You're tired and it's hard to keep your eyes open but you can't help it because you want to get to the next part and stay up despite being exhausted"

"So in other words you just want to see what happens next?" Eren asked, his voice shaky. "Not really" he says, "It's not just about getting to the next part. It really depends on what you're reading. I only put the effort into a book that's really captured my attention. So even when the book's done I'll still have it on my mind"

"What if that book starts fading from your memory?" Eren asked, his eyes puffy and red from holding in his tears. "Then I'll just read it over again and again" Levi replied, his thumb gently caressing the brunettes cheek. "But if you read that book again and again you'll get bored of it." Eren says.

"I'll never get bored of you, Eren. But getting tired is inevitable. After all, you are a handful. But you're definitely one I don't mind" Levi says, a soft smile at his lips. "Stop bringing up these weird topics when we're doing something like this. It's awkward" he adds in. Eren smiles sheepishly. "Sorry... Sometimes my mind wanders too far"

"Stop letting it wander. You're going to lose it" the blackette says. Eren just smiles goofily at him. "It's fine, you'll help me find it again" he says, winking at the blackette. "And if it's damaged in any way I'll trust you to put it back together" he adds in, wrapping his arms around the blackettes neck yet again and pulling him close.

"But you know, you also need to stop letting your mind drift to such negative things. And stop worrying about hurting me. I don't think you'll really get it right in any case. And even if you do I will always forgive you." He says, smiling gently at the male. "What if it's something unforgivable?"

"I'll still forgive you" the brunette replies. Levi shakes his head at him. "You're one stubborn brat, you know?" he says and Eren grins. "I know. But that's fine. You seem to like my brattiness anyway so there's no real issue. Unless you don't like it well then I thi-" before Eren could finish his sentence he was rudely-or not rudely- interrupted by Levi pressing their lips together.

"Stop speaking. You're going to ruin the moment" he says and Eren nods his head sheepishly. "R-right" he says. "Hey, if we're going to be having sex can we do it in your room? I just cleaned my sheets" the brunette says. Levi tilts his head questioningly at the brunette. "Since when have you cared about your sheets getting dirty?"

"Since I always have to clean and re-clean them. It's irritating you know" he says and Levi smirks. "Now you know my pain of cleaning up after you" he says, "and what about my sheets?" he questions. Eren shrugs. "I don't know. I was going to clean them tomorrow anyway. Besides. You can sleep by me tonight… I don't know why you haven't been anyway…"

"Because I was trying to not jump you" the blackette says blankly. "And besides. If you were going to wash my sheets tomorrow then there's no point in doing it there because you can still just wash your bedding as well. It's no big deal" he adds in. Eren groans out. "This is too troublesome."

"Well, deal with it" the blackette says. "And I told you to stop speaking. Do you want me to punish you?" he questions, making the brunette blush. _Well, I don't think the type of punishment he gives me will be as torturous as the Dream Levi's was._ He thinks to himself. _Still, torture is torture._

"And what if I do?" he questions. "Then you won't get any. It's no fun punishing someone who actually wants to be tortured." Levi says and Eren pouts. "No fair. I was hoping you'd bend me over and spank me each time I did something wrong" he says, "not that I'll get anything wrong in any case"

"Getting a little too confident there, Brat" Levi says, "We'll have to knock some of that out of you" he adds in as he picks the brunette, wrapping the youngers legs around his waist and walking forward. Eren had to hold onto the mails shoulders to stop him from falling over and hurting his back-because heavens knows he was already going to have Levi do that for him so he didn't need to add to it.

"You know. Your dog has been watching us the whole time… staring at us with those creepy eyes of his…" Levi comments, stopping in front of the brunette's bed. Eren turns around slightly-trying not to break his spine in the process- and looks over at the spot DL had been laying on moments ago.

Eren's eyes widened in pure horror. There the dog was, staring at the both of them, while he stood with the brunettes pillow beneath him, mouth open, tongue out and his breathing coming out ragged. His tail was swatting the air-and the bed- and his hips were moving back and forth. "Is… is he humping my pillow…?"

"It seems like it" Levi says, "Well, my room it is then" he adds in as he turns around and starts walking out the room. Eren was too flabbergasted to even express his happiness at not having to mess his sheets up-though he guessed that now he would need to clean them anyway. _I think it's time we get DL neutered…_

"Levi… I think I just turned into a woman looking at that…" the brunette says as Levi walks down the flight of stairs that led to the main passage. "Whoever said having an audience watch you would be more exciting must have been smoking crack" he adds in and Levi shakes his head at the brunette.

"I'm pretty sure they meant a _human_ audience." Levi says and Eren just shivers. "Well that doesn't sound very pleasant either. I'd be too fucking embarrassed to feel excitement" he says. "Well, it's not like we've had an audience before so you won't be able to tell. Well, it's not like I want someone watching us anyway. Only I'm allowed to see you while in a state of pure pleasure"

"W-whatever. It's not like I'll let other people see me anyway. You're the only one I want doing stuff like _that_ to me" Eren says. By now they were already in Levi's room. The blackette placed the brunette down on the bed; pressing Eren's back flat against the soft surface while he hovered over him, one leg between the brunette's legs while the other was placed next to Eren's one side, keeping him captive.

"You talk too much" Levi says as he lowers his head so that their lips were just inches apart. Their breaths mingled, causing both males eyes to gloss over with anticipation. Eren waited for the blackette to press his lips against his but he never did. Instead he pulled away and sat up.

"Le…vi…" Eren trails off, his words dying out in his throat as he watches the blackette loosen his tie-yes he was wearing a tie- and unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt. "Let's try something else" he says and Eren didn't know what he was more surprised about; the fact that Levi was actually wanting to do something different-though it wasn't like they never spiced things up anyway- or the fact that he was actually blushing. Like blushing to the point where even his ears were covered in a rosy-red shade.

 _Who knew he could look so… cute…_ Eren thinks to himself as he gets up into a sitting position. "W-what do you have in mind?" he questions, suddenly feeling very nervous. Levi didn't answer. Instead he looked away, his cheeks darkening. _I've never seen him like this…? Is he embarrassed or is he just being shy… which is it_ " Levi, we can't exactly move to the next point if you don't tell me what you want? And I swear if it's anything creepy-"

"I want you to top today"

Silence.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" Eren exclaims, his face suddenly the same color as Levi's. "W-why?" he questions. At first Levi stayed silent but eventually opened his mouth to speak. "Because I'm feeling audacious for some reason" he says bluntly, "And don't complain. I know you've been having dirty thoughts about being the dominant one."

"I-I'm not complaining… it's just weird… I've always been the one on the bottom and you've said before that you didn't want to be the one receiving… so this is a little bit of a shock…" he says. Levi shrugs. "Even I've thought about this… it won't hurt to try just once…" he says, "And it's not like you won't like it."

"B-but what about you?" Eren questions. "What about me?" Levi replies, staring blankly at the brunette. "Will _you_ like it?" he asks, giving the brunette a worried look. Levi just shrugs-again. "We'll have to find out. You seem to enjoy bottoming so why should I be any different. And besides, we're only doing this once"

"What if you like it so much you want to try it again" Eren questions, raising a brow at him. "We're doing this once, Eren. I'm not going to inflate my male pride any more than I already am about to" he says as he pulls his shirt and tie off, throwing the garments down on the floor. "You don't have to, you know. I'm fine with bottoming… in fact I prefer it…" _mainly because I don't know the first thing about doing_ _ **that**_.

"Eren, you should know by now that when I give you the opportunity to dominate me, you should take it without questions" Levi growls, "So shut up and rule me" he adds in. Eren wasn't going to deny the fact that the thought of him dominating _Levi_ didn't send blood rushing down south.

He didn't mind topping, but he did prefer being the one on the bottom. Of course Levi was right. When he gave you the chance to make him all wet and sticky you take it. And Eren didn't mind seeing a flushed, drooling Levi, begging for him to go deeper, faster, to fill him up. _okay… maybe I have been wanting to top him just once…_

"F-fine…" he says awkwardly. _How do I even initiate something like this?_ He questions himself mentally. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he just didn't know how to get from this point to that one. It was like writing an English essay in class. You knew what you wanted to write but you just didn't know how to go about writing it.

 _Think about what Levi does during situations like this_. He thinks to himself, remembering all the times they've done it while Levi topped. _Well… everything always starts with a kiss… let's try that then… wait… maybe we should switch out current positions… oh my gosh I don't know what I'm doing…_

Luckily Levi could see the brunettes inner turmoil and decided he would start things off. "Can't even trust a brat like you to know how to do something like this" he growls out playfully before pushing the brunette back down and pressing their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss. He figured Eren would be able to take the lead from there.

At first the brunette had been pretty hesitant but after a while he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the blackettes waist and pulls him closer. He took the initiative and parted his lips, letting his tongue slip out to trail the blackettes bottom lip. Levi didn't hesitate to part his lips and allow Eren's wet muscle slither into his hot, wet mouth.

There wasn't anything different about the kiss. Eren had taken the lead while kissing many times. But for some reason he felt more in control. It was as if he was the one with all the power while Levi surrendered to him. It was a new, odd feeling but one he certainly didn't mind. It was quite pleasant despite being odd.

Eren and Levi's tongues rolled over each other, massaging their smooth muscles together, creating a slow, salacious rhythm. Slowly the brunette let himself become more comfortable with having all the reins. His hands slowly creeped from around Levi's waist and started gently trailing against Levi's upper body, his fingers grazing the skin gently, making the older male shiver as his pale skin filled with goose bumps.

Levi couldn't believe he was allowing Eren to top him. _Well, it's not like I haven't ever thought about it…_ He thinks to himself. He had never thought that he would even really bring up the subject of Eren topping but now that he had and now that it was really happening he was suddenly feeling a series of different things.

He was excited, anxious, scared-yes, scared. His ass was about to be penetrated for the first time so he was allowed to be scared-, eager and somehow even more aroused. He wouldn't admit it out loud but being topped by Eren, and only Eren, really turned him on. Of course he would only do this once. Even if he liked it. He preferred taking rather than being taken much more. He was sure Eren felt the same.

Levi had been so immersed in his thoughts he failed to realize that Eren had broken their kiss and was slowly getting up into a sitting position, making the blackette sit on his laps, his knees on either side of him. He did however realize the change when he felt something warm and wet travel from the base of his neck right up to the lobe of his ear.

"You're going to have to pay attention if you want this to be pleasant, Levi" he whispers into Levi's ear, his voice low and somehow enticing, making the blackette shiver. Levi just had a feeling that today they would see completely different sides of each other, sides they would like to keep hidden from anyone other than themselves.

"I try my best as long as you do too" Levi says and Eren chuckles, his warm breath tickling the blackettes ear and making him shiver yet again. "Of course." he says and the next thing Levi knew was that his back was being pressed against the mattress and Eren was the one on top of him.

He was about to question the brunette but was interrupted by Eren pressing their lips together. The brunette didn't waste any time and quickly rolled his tongue across Levi's bottom lip. Levi didn't deny him access and opened his mouth. Eren's tongue slipped in, exploring the blackettes wet cavern before rolling his and Levi's tongues together.

Their tongues massaged each other. It wasn't as slow and passionate as it had been earlier. Now it was rough, a bout of lust and anticipation. While they kissed, slowing making the other short of breath and dizzy for more, Eren's wondrous hands explored the spans of open skin below him, gently rubbing the soft surface with the tips of his fingers.

His fingers lightly brushed an exposed nipple, the action making Levi shiver under him. Eren broke their kiss and smirked down at the blackette. "You know, Levi. I never thought you would be the one to submit but I'm not going to give it any more thought and for now…" he trails off. "For now?" Levi questions.

"Well… you've always been the cool one. You never make mistakes, you never get embarrassed and you're always firm in tough situations. I know there's no such thing as perfect but if there were I'm sure you'd be it… but right now while I have the upper hand I'm going to make all of that crumble. Just this once I want you to let yourself go, just for me"

Levi didn't reply to the brunette. He didn't know how to. So instead of verbally reply he instead decided to answer through physical means by pulling the brunette down for a soft kiss. He felt odd. He felt… like a female. "Is it normal to feel so…"

"Vulnerable? Yes. It's completely normal" Eren husks out, pressing his lips against the blackettes neck and kissing it softly. "It's inevitable" he says against the males neck. "What is?" Levi questions as he turns his head to give the brunette better access without out even thinking of doing so. He could feel Eren smiling against his skin.

"Feeling completely powerless" he says before sucking in some of Levi's soft, milky skin into his mouth. _Well, at least it's always like that with me… but I think you'll pretty much be the same. You may keep it all in at first but I know you'll break somewhere along the line._ He thought to himself.

"You're going to have to prove that true then" Levi says, "You should know. I'm not easy to break" he adds in. _Of course I know that. But even you have a breaking point. You're human, after all._ Eren thinks mentally, too preoccupied with sucking the blackettes soft flesh to actually answer.

Levi had to admit that Eren always had his ways with words. He knew how to get someone's blood pumping in pure anticipation. He knew that Eren would probably manage to break him, make him grovel. They hadn't started doing anything and he was already feeling an immense pressure building up in his lower abdomen. He didn't know if it was because they hadn't had sex for two months or if it was because his body was just far too sensitive. He had a feeling it was the latter.

He never thought his body would be so sensitive. Of course he'd never really had the opportunity to find out. He was always the one making Eren's body tremble with need but now it seemed that Eren was going to be doing that to him instead. He didn't even think he was capable of simply begging for someone but hey, you learn something new each day.

Levi's train of thought had been interrupted by something wet and warm engulfing one of his suddenly oversensitive nipples. He had to stop himself from gasping out at the new sensation. He looked down to see Eren had latched his mouth onto the sensitive bud. He couldn't stop himself from groaning out.

He didn't know how to describe the new feeling. It wasn't bad. But it still made him feel odd. He couldn't stop his body from stiffening. Eren had noticed as well. He let the bud out his mouth and moved back up to place a kiss on the male's cheek. "I told you to let yourself go. Stop being so wooden"

Levi didn't reply. That was fine. Eren knew that it must have been difficult really expressing yourself through such a change. When you're used to being one thing-which in Levi's case is dominant- being another thing-submissive- was a little difficult. Levi must have been feeling pretty embarrassed being so exposed-well he wasn't really "exposed" but you get what I mean.

Eren could understand. He too was feeling overcome. He was excited, nervous and somewhat scared. He was used to having Levi take the reins but now that it was him taking them he didn't really know how to comprehend the feelings he felt. Well, he could comprehend them. He just didn't know how to respond to them.

Which was why he was choosing not to. This time he would just let things be. He would allow time to flow, along with his actions. Today was about making Levi feel just as good as he normally did. He would not be overcome with any silly emotions such as fear and nervousness. _Ah… well that's easier said than done I suppose… I still know absolutely nothing about doing this…_

This time it was Eren who had his thoughts interrupted by Levi suddenly wrapping his arms loosely around his neck and pulling him closer. "Just so you know, once we've finished this we're having a round two so I can claim back my male-pride" he whispers into the brunettes ear, "and I promise you that I won't be very gentle"

Eren chuckled out. "I don't doubt that you won't be" he says, "But really, why am I the one that's going to get punished? You're the one that wanted to do this" Eren points out, breaking from the male's hold and sitting up. Levi propped himself up on his elbows, giving the male a somewhat bored look. "I feel like you're somewhat to blame for this"

"And why is that?" Eren questions. Levi smirks. _Well, if you want me to let myself go then I will. Verbally and physically._ Levi thought to himself before answering the male. "You've just _grown_ so much in the past year and a half… it's kinda _hard_ not wanting you to take the reins for once" he says and Eren blushes. He knew exactly what the blackette was hinting at.

"You're going to have to learn the extent of your own words" Eren says and Levi smiles. "In that case, please teach me, Eren- _sensei_." Levi hums out and Eren gulped. _Well, at least he's not being so stiff. Still… he's becoming a little… audacious… not that I'm complaining._ Eren thinks to himself. _Well, better get on with it then._

Eren pressed his lips against Levi's lightly before trailing back down to the nipple he had previously been sucking on. Levi's hands were in his hair, gently pulling the strands in both anticipation and nervousness. Eren stared down at Levi's taut buds. They were flushed, contrasting greatly with the blackettes milky skin. Now that Eren thought about it he had alway though Levi wouldn't like having his nipples played with. Dream Levi had liked it but he couldn't be too sure about real Levi.

Of course he now knew that Levi indeed liked his nipples being teased. He tried to hide it, Eren could tell. But Eren also knew him. His body language gave it away. The brunette smiled before taking one of the buds between his teeth, grinding them slightly, while the free nip was twisted and turned by his free hand. Levi's immediate reaction was very subtle. All he did was tighten his grip around Eren's hair slightly and his body tensed up slightly.

Eren fought back a smirk-knowing that Levi was enjoying the treatment- and instead took the bud into his mouth completely. He sucked on it, imitating what he had done in his dream. The only way he would really get this right was if he did what Levi would do to him or what his dream self had done to Levi. Well, both were pretty much the same- apart from the fact that even in his dreams he was receiving rather than giving.

Saking his thoughts from his head he focused on what he was supposed to be doing-which was basically make Levi feel the same amount of pleasure, if not maybe more, that Levi normally made him feel. Of course he knew that since this would be technically Levi's first time he would have to be a little bit gentle. He knew the blackette wasn't one for pain-much like he had been when he lost his virginity to Levi. (Or is it more appropriate to say when Levi lost his virginity to Eren?)

He found it funny. In a way they were losing both their virginities to each other (4). It was kinda romantic in a sense. "You know, Eren. By now I would have already have you begging for me to fuck you senseless." Levi comments, pulling Eren from his train of thought. "Well sorry, I just don't have the skill you do" Eren jokes.

"Stop speaking and get to making me feel good. If you keep getting distracted like this I'm going to have to drop this whole thing and fuck you into next week" Levi says and Eren shakes his head. "You're impossible."

"Just shut up and continue, shitty brat" the blackette growls out. Eren chuckles but obligues. He goes back to sucking on the males nipple while his one hand played with the other. He still found it odd being the one to do this but he wasn't about to question it. He was just going to focus on the male beneath him and making him feel pleasure.

With this thought another came to mind. _Well, time to kill two birds with one stone._ He thought to himsel as he let the blackettes nipple slip out his mouth yet again. He got up into a sitting position. He looked down at the blackette with thoughtful eyes. _I think we'll be needing some lube... Don't want to make this too unpleasant for him._ Eren thought to himself.

He got off the blackette and moved over to one of the bedside tables. He opened the drawer and fished through it's contents. He pulled out a condom, blushing because he knew this time he would be putting it on. "Damnit... We're out of lube..." He cursed as he closed the drawer and looked over at Levi. "Why didn't you buy more?" He questions.

"Because we weren't having sex?" He replies. "And whose fault was that?" Eren retorts, groaning out. "I think there might be some in my room. I'll go get it quickly..." The brunette says as he gets up and quickly runs out the room, leaving Levi alone momentarily.

Levi couldn't help but think things were going far too slowly. He knew that they probably weren't really but he just felt like time was being an utter bitch to him. The short moments it took for Eren to actually come back into the room felt like a lifetime to him. He was so on edge about what they were about to do he almost felt sick to his stomach. But he knew it was a good type of sickness. It was like when you have a project to hand in and you've done jack-shit but end up being sick to go to school the day you need to give it to your teacher and get away scott free.

Of course he was going to ignore his unease. Mainly because, despite Eren being Eren, he knew he was in good hands.

"Levi, you seriously need to restock your things when they're done" the brunette says once he enters the room, a smallish bottle in hand. "What do you eve use to masterbate? Spit and cream?" He questions and Levi gives him a blank look. "Masterbating is for perverted teens" he says and this time it was Eren who gave him a blank look. "You're still nineteen"

"And your point is?" Levi questions. "You're still a perverted teenager." Eren retorts. "Yes, but I don't need to masterbate" Levi smirks, "I have you to fulfil all my sexual needs" he says and Eren rolls his eyes. "I swear you're not human. I think even married men masterbate... Though... That thought is quite scary... Just think about it... Our fathers masterbated..."

"Eren... You make it sound like they did it together..." Levi says. "Well they were good friends... Wouldn't surprise me if they "experimented" with each other when they were young and fresh" Eren comments. "You're killing the mood, Eren... Stop talking about that now... It's really disturbing." Levi says and Eren chuckles. "Sure thing, boss" he says as he walks back over to the bed, climbing on top of it.

"Well... Let's do this then" he says as he slowly starts taking the blackettes pants off. Once the pants were discarded Eren then took off Levi's underpants, letting his erect member free from it's contraints. Levi shivered at the cool air that touched his naked flesh. Despite the cool breeze he could still feel his body heat up with anticipation. He guessed that if he really wanted to feel nervous now would probably be the best time.

"Yeah. Let's do this" he says as he let's his head fall back on the pillow. He knew that with what was about to come next it would be best if he stayed calm and relaxed. Now, he wasn't exactly calm but he wasn't rigid either. He would be able to stay calm- for now at least.

Eren was also trying his hardest to stay calm. He wanted this to be as pleasant for Levi as it normally is for him. But he knew that, since it's Levi's first time, pain would be inevitable. There probably won't be that much of it, but still. It always hurt the first time. He would know. Well, he enjoyed the pain he got during his first time far too much so using his as an example was maybe not a bright idea.

Sighing out, Eren spread the blackettes legs apart and placed himself between them. He looked down at Levi's flushed erection. It was already leaking with precum. "You seem to be liking this more than you put on" he comments. Levi doesn't say anything. _Of course I'm enjoying this, idiot. I wouldn't have suggested we do this if I knew I wouldn't enjoy it…_ "Stop pointing out the obvious and get done with it"

Eren pouted at the blackette. "You make it sound so troublesome to do this but look at you" as he says this his hands wrapped around Levi's erection, the act making the blackettes breathe hitch in his throat. Eren grinned at the reaction before pushing himself back slightly an bending over, his face right in front of Levi's junk.

He blew hot air onto the tip of Levi's member, the action making the blackette shiver as goose bumps formed on his skin. Eren took that as a good sign- well; it never was a bad sign with Levi anyway. He took the tip of the blackettes erection into his mouth, giving it a harsh suck, before taking in the rest of the hard member.

When Levi felt his manhood engulfed in a wet heat his eyes clenched shut as the pulsating feeling he previously felt down in is crotch area seemed to intensify, along with the warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach. He felt somewhat ashamed to be reacting so quickly to such stimulus. Now he knew why Eren was always so embarrassed during foreplay. Well, it wasn't like he never got affected during it anyway. But now he was maybe a little _too_ affected by it.

Sighing out, his hands instinctively nested themselves in Eren messy mop of brown hair, pulling on the strands slightly in reply to what the brunette was doing to his manhood with his mouth. While Eren sucked on the blackette's erection his hands worked on doing something completely different. Which was opening the small bottle of lube and letting some of the liquid out onto his fingers, making them nice and slick.

Before he got to actually using his perfectly slicked fingers, he first hollowed his cheeks around Levi's member before sucking them back down on it again, causing perfect friction. He did this one more time before slowly pulling the member out of his mouth. He stopped right by the head, sucking on it while his lube slicked fingers rubbed the male's perineum. (5)

Levi's hips bucked up into the wet heat, trying to get more of it around his pulsating member. Of course Eren quickly held the males hips down with his free hand so that he would not choke on the man's dick. Well, he didn't have much of a gag reflex but he still didn't want the man fucking his mouth.

His slicked fingers moved from Levi's perineum and down to the male's twitching hole. He suddenly felt extremely curious. He finally let Levi's erection out of his mouth and looked at the male. Levi's face was somewhat flushed and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His lips were parted, breathing ragged and his eyes were clenched shut. His hands were still in Eren's hair, gripping onto the strands painfully tight.

The brunette sighed out. _Curiosity killed the cat or in my case, curiosity will kill me_. He thought to himself as he did what he never thought he would ever be able to- which was turn Levi around and make him stand on all fours. He suddenly had a "Now who's the bitch?" moment as he spread the males ass cheeks.

"Wh…what are you doing, shitty brat?" Levi questioned, turning his head slightly to look at the brunette. "I guess telling you would be somewhat stupid. You'll find out anyway" he sighs out. Levi gives him a very skeptic look. "I don't trust you" he says and Eren pouts. "That's a hurtful thing to say, Levi. You can trust me. I swear I won't do anything you won't like"

Before Levi could even reply the brunette had grabbed a hold of Levi's erection and started pumping it in his hand, rendering the blackette speechless- well he wasn't speechless. There were still sounds coming out his mouth, they just weren't very understandable or nice.

Eren looked down at the males spread cheeks, his face heating up. Levi's hole was twitching and all wet. Eren found it somewhat cute, but only because it was Levi's butt. If it were anyone else's he might have puked and then kicked their ass away from him. Or kick their ass away and then puke. Either worked.

Shaking that thought from his head he let his slicked fingers trace the males entrance. Levi's hold clenched up, making Eren cringe. "Levi… you're going to have to relax… my fingers will never go in if you clench so much…" he says and Levi doesn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice.

It wasn't like having his dick stroked by Eren was anything new to him but he felt extremely overwhelmed. Maybe it had to do with the position he was in and the fact that he felt all his power and control slipping through his fingers. His mind was starting to become hazy. He could barely focus on anything other than what Eren's fingers and hand was doing to him.

The brunette could tell that Levi probably would last. He probably would either. Of course he was going to hold it until he couldn't anymore.

 _Now to actually get rid of that curiosity…_ he thought to himself as he took in a deep breath and then expelled it before bent forward to place a kiss against the soft milky skin just above the blackette's butt. He kissed it once more, this time more soft and gently, almost lovingly, before he travelled his lips lower. _(We all know what this bugger is about to do)_

Levi was far too out of it to even comprehend what the brunette was doing but when he felt something wet and warm rub against his hole he was quick to grasp just what Eren was doing. "E-E-Eren! That's dirty!" he exclaimed as he twisted his neck around slightly to glare at the brunette. His glare lost its effect. His face was far too flushed. It made him look like he was pouting rather than glaring.

Eren hummed out against the male's twitching hole. "You seem to like it though. And besides, I know you're clean so it's fine." He replies before going back to pressing his wet muscle against the male's entrance. He was surprised that it didn't taste weird like he thought it would. It was somewhat sweet in a sense (6). That could have been from the lube his fingers rubbed against it before as well. Either way it was quite pleasant.

Levi seemed to like it as well. He was gripping onto the bed sheets beneath him, his head down while vulgar sounds came out his mouth. Eren wondered if he ever acted like this. If he did then he could understand why Levi was always so impatient with him. Seeing your lover all sweaty and moaning with need just pushed you more than anything else.

Knowing that you were the reason that your lover was acting this way pushed you even more. Which is probably why Eren was starting to become impatient. He didn't want to rush things, but if they went anymore slower he felt he was going to explode.

Eren couldn't really wait any longer and he was sure Levi felt the same. And it was because of this reason he felt it necessary to start prepping Levi. His lubed up fingers poked and prodded at the males hole before a lone finger pushed passed the ring of muscles and slipped inside of Levi's virgin hole. The saliva from his tongue only added to the lubrication and made things a lot more easier-on him and Levi.

The blackettes grip on the sheets tighten. Eren was sure he heard the sound of them ripping. Of course he ignored it in favor of preparing Levi. It was odd doing this. It wasn't bad but it certainly wasn't something he could get used to.

Eren lifted his head up and looked over at the back of Levi's head-because it was all he could really see to be honest. Levi's hair was damp with sweat and his upper body was almost all the way down -meaning he pretty much looked like he was propping his ass up at Eren. Eren wondered what was going through Levi's head at this point.

 _Probably something along the lines of-_

"E-eren, if you don't hurry u-up, I'm g-going to kill you" Levi interrupts him before he could finish that train of thought. Eren sighed out. "I don't doubt that you will" he says before he pushes in a second finger. This time it wasn't as easy as the first had been. Levi's inner walls clenched down on his finger violently, trying to push them out, while his body stiffened.

"If it hurts, tell me" Eren says and Levi scoffs. "Just shut up and get on with it" he growls out- or at least tried to. It came out sounding more like a whimper than a growl. Eren wondered if he would be able to see this side of Levi again. _Probably not._ He thought to himself, smiling. _Not that I mind._

When Eren could feel the blackette relaxing and loosening up a bit he added in a third finger, trying to get the male used to the intrusion as quick as possible but also trying not to rush it. He thought their pace was good, but it still felt like things were taking too long. _Does Levi normally feel like this? If so I should probably give him more credit when it comes to sex…_

After a few more moments of prepping Levi Eren eventually pulled his fingers out. He quickly pulled his pants off along with his underwear and pulled up the condom, taking it out it's wrapper and then pulling it on his engorged member. "I'm sorry, Levi. I can't wait any longer" he says as he turns the male over and slides between his legs. Levi just shook his head at the brunette. "It's fine. Just hurry up" he says as he loosely wraps his arms around Eren's neck for support.

"This is such a woman position" he commented and Eren chuckled. "Now you know how I feel each time we have sex" Eren replies, having already lined his member up with Levi's stretched-well somewhat stretched- hole, "Being bottom is extremely embarrassing." He says. Levi gives a very sarcastic look. "You don't say" he says crudely, trying to hide the fact that he was actually quite nervous. Eren just chuckles before leaning his head down and kissing the blackettes forehead. "Well, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can claim back some of your male pride"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Levi questions. "I actually would. Being top is too troublesome. I don't know how you can do this all the time" Eren replies. Levi smiles. "It takes pure patience and control to be able to do this. Well, you've actually done a pretty good job up unti-" before Levi could even finish his sentence the brunette had started pushing his erect member-without warning- into the blackette's hole.

Levi's eyes widened as his nails dug into the back of Eren's neck, drawing blood. "A-asshole! Warn me next time you idiot!" he exclaims, his eyes clenching shut as he deals with the sudden pain of being stretched on a different level. Eren was barely even all the way in and he was already panting. _At least now I can say I know what a virgin feels like. I think._

"Sorry" he apologizes, "We probably would have gotten nowhere if we carried on speaking. Just bear with it. It will feel good, I promise" he adds in. Levi grinds his teeth. "You still could have warned me. Not even I'm this cruel" he almost whines out. "I beg to differ. You've gone in without any warning many times"

"Well you like the pain so shut up" he says, looking away from the brunette. Eren smiles down at the blackette. _He's really cute like this._ He thought to himself as he finally buried himself completely into the blackettes wet heat. He didn't move, knowing that he should probably give Levi some time to adjust to the intrusion. He wasn't _that_ cruel.

A silence fell between them as they waited for the blackette to adjust. Eren wanted nothing more than to buck up into that tight, wet heat, but he also didn't want to hurt Levi. He knew that their first time was somewhat messed up- yet still romantic in a sense- but he wanted this time-and yes, this definitely counted as a first time- to be even better than that.

Eren was pulled from his thoughts by Levi wiggling his hips, the action making both males moan out. "I suppose you can move now" the blackette says breathlessly. Eren nods his head before doing as instructed to and pulling his hips backward before rocking them forwards again. Although Levi seemed pretty relaxed Eren found it pretty difficult to move. Of course he wasn't going to complain. The tightness just made better friction, which obviously stimulated him more.

Levi seemed to be liking it as well. His head was pulled back while his lips were parted, his breathing ragged. "I-is it good?" Eren asks. Levi's eyes flutter open-you know, like a woman's will in anime when she hears her name being called and then there are all these sparkles around her? Like that, cuz Levi is just majestic.

"J-just… s-top being so fucking gently. You're making me seem like a woman" he says and Eren smiles. "II was just trying to make this pleasant for you" he says and Levi scoffs. "It is pleasant. Now do what I say or else I won't prepare you when I fuck you into oblivion (7)"

"Somehow that doesn't scare me as much as it probably should have… maybe it's because you're far too adorable right now to take seriously…" the brunette says and Levi gives him one of those Mikasa-es-sucasa death glares. "I'm fucking serious, prick" he glowers out.

"Alright, fine. Please go back to being adorable" Eren says as he speeds up his pace, first adjusting his angle so that he could go in much easier. He was actually surprised at how natural this was to him. _Must be instinct._ He thought to himself.

They stayed like that for a while with Levi telling Eren to go faster, or whatever, every now and then and the brunette obeying him each time. One particular thrust Eren made hit against a certain bundle of nerves one would think didn't exist since it was the ever-uptight Levi. The blackette of course reacted immediately to having his prostate pressed against.

His toes curled and his head fell backwards while a very lewd sounding moan escaped his parted lips. "Oh god" he cried out, "Please… pleas do that again" he pleads and Eren happily oblique's. Soon Eren had the blackette mewling for more. Eren didn't know if he was supposed to be turned on or slightly scared with the blackettes reaction.

 _So this is what happens when Levi let's himself go? I think I like it._ He thinks to himself. His thrusts were starting to become sloppy and misdirected. He knew he probably wouldn't last longer. Levi too.

He let one of his hands slither between their bodies to grab a hold of Levi's long forgotten erection and started pumping it in time with each thrust he made. Not even minutes later and did both males release their built up loads, Levi's on their stomachs and Eren's obviously in the condom.

Eren's pulled out of the blackette and collapsed onto the him as both males tried to catch their breathes and recover from their totally amazing orgasms.

When they had finally recovered Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's waist and pulled him closer. Eren returned the embrace- well kinda. They stayed like that for a few short moments before Levi finally spoke up. "Well, that was great and all but I think it's my turn now" he says as he flipped them over.

"W-what? You were serious! Aren't you sore from just doing that for the first time?!" Eren exclaims. Levi smirked at him. "Don't underestimate me, Eren. I could even fuck you with both my legs broken if I tried" he said and Eren sweat-dropped.

 _The demon's back… someone please help me._

* * *

 _ **1: To be honest Levi isn't that short. Sure he is ten centimetres shorter than Eren but that doesn't mean that Eren needs to break his back bending just to kiss-or do anything really- Levi. The same goes for when Levi want's to kiss Eren. He probably will need to give himself a bit of a height boost but I don't think he needs a chair.**_

 _ **2: what he means here could either be: they are right and that there is a small-very small- possibility that he might not really know what love is. It could also mean : "Yes, they are right. About my age. I'm young but that doesn't mean I don't know what love is because age doesn't determine that"- personally that's how I feel. Just because we're you doesn't mean we don't know the true meaning of love.**_

 _ **3: I bet everyone was like "No shit, hey" when Levi thought this. \**_

 _ **4: well. Technically they have two virginities. Actual virginity (where they actually penetrate something I suppose haven't penetrated something) and then their ass virginity. (I don't need to explain this.**_

 _ **5: In males it's the spans of skin between the balls and anus. Pretty sensitive. Or so I've heard.**_

 _ **6: well… this can only be in fiction… in real life… nope. Your ass will not smell or taste like rainbows in real life. Unless you are permanently spraying it with air freshener.**_

 _ **7: Even I choked at writing this. I didn't know if it was supposed to be sexy or threatening. Or both.**_

 _ **Well this chapter was interesting. Let me just say that I really do prefer it when Levi tops… but let's be honest here… Eren would make one sexy Seme and Levi would just be so freaking adorably sexy as an Uke. So that is probably why I made him bottom in the chapter. Hope it was okay. If you didn't like it well, sorry, not sorry. Besides I'll only write Levi bottoming once. Although I have been thinking about writing a fic where Levi is the uncontrollable criminal and Eren's a cop and then Eren obviously controls him and it would be called something like "Dictation" or "Make me Weep" or "Take Over Me". Who want's that?**_

 _ **Well you know I got to a point in this chapter where I just started writing complete crap. Literally. I think I nearly turned this into a crack fic with all the shit I wrote. Obviously it's fixed. Can't torture you guys like that. thought I have a question for you guys. Should I write a crack fic/oneshot? I want to channel my inner comedian.**_

 _ **So, I'm sorry for the long wait. School started up for the year and I've been stumped. I do hope to have a chapter up for you guys in the week still. Chances are that it'll probably be the last for this part of the series. It'll also probably have a year or two time-skip. Well, then again it might not be the last anyway.**_

 _ **So… hope you liked this… sorry if it was crappy. I did try. Lol.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

There were two reasons why Levi hated holidays, especially the ones in December. 1, everyone was out of school and making too much noise-including Eren. 2, his birthday always fell under them thanks to him being born on the same day as the ever holy Jesus Christ was. He didn't really mind sharing his birthday with everyone else who celebrated the birth of Christ, but sometimes it was really troublesome having to sing Christmas carols on your born-day.

"I don't care about Christmas. It's your birthday as well and that's what we're going to be celebrating. Screw Jesus. ( _Sorry if this offends anybody)._ " Eren had told Levi a week before when the subject about the blackettes Birthday was brought to light. "But you would still like a present for Christmas, wouldn't you?" Levi had questioned.

"Of course I do. But we can do that the day after your birthday or the day before. I don't care either way." Eren had replied. And so that was how they planned to celebrate Levi's birthday. There was to be no Christmas carols, no festiveness, nothing. Everything was going to be about Levi and Levi only.

Or so he thought it would be.

The night before Levi's birthday he was called by his manager and told that he unfortunately needed to take the morning-late afternoon shift because one of the other employees had called in sick. He obviously couldn't refuse as he might lose his job. Well it wasn't like he needed it but he still wanted to keep it.

So when he'd woken up that morning he hadn't been in much of a good mood. Eren had still been asleep by the time he had to leave for work so he couldn't even get some form of a birthday wish/present- which he hoped was sexual- from the brunette.

He knew that he wasn't going to have much of a good day but at least he would have something to look forward to at the end of the day. Eren and of course sex. So that's what he thought about. If he was going to get through this day he would need to hold onto some form of positivity.

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

When I woke up this morning it was to a cold, empty bed. I knew Levi would be working this morning- after all I was the one that set it up with his manager anyway- so I wasn't really surprised by the quietness.

The reason why I got his boss to give him work today was simple. Mikasa and I were planning a surprise party for him. She had said that whenever they tried to surprise him he would always figure it out beforehand but I told her that with my help he wouldn't even see it coming.

So while Levi is at work me and Mikasa will be getting everything ready for tonight. It wasn't going to be anything big but we have planned for some of Levi's friends to come down just to celebrate with us. I thought it would be a good idea. He hasn't seen most of them for quite a long time thanks to him having to look after me. I thought he would maybe enjoy seeing some of them.

"Well, everyone that's supposed to be here tonight will only be here later… I hope everyone can make it…" I think aloud. "I'm sure it's fine. Most of them said they didn't mind spending Christmas with us. After all they all adore Levi so they would pretty much ditch their families just for him" Mikasa says- yes she has been here the whole time. She sneaked in like a ninja while Levi and Eren had still been sleeping.

"I understand that but we're not even celebrating Christmas…" I say and the woman shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine. We'll celebrate it tomorrow. Right now Levi is more important than some character in a holy book" she says and I smile. "Who's more important than Jesus Christ?" I ask and she just shrugs again.

"I wouldn't know. Levi and I have never really been religious so it's difficult for me to really celebrate Christian holidays with people. But it's not like I don't mind. Our parents were religious so we had no choice in the matter… well, at least we got presents so it's fine" Mikasa says and I chuckle. "Well anyway… I think celebrating Christmas the day after should be fine. At least we aren't not celebrating it at all."

The woman shakes her head at me. "We don't even need to celebrate it" she says. "Hey, I want presents. Levi said he bought me something really nice so I want to see what it is" I say and the woman just smiles. "Well, we can just ignore Christmas but still give our presents out to everyone" she says, "It works either way. No one ever thinks about the reason why we're celebrating any way"

"Whatever. We should probably start getting things done. We still need to get a few things by the shop for the setup. Oh, and Armin and Jean said they'll be here in an hour to help as well. Who of your friends will be coming down as well?" I question. Mikasa shrugs. "Beats me. Anyone could show up really. I know all Levi's friends will probably be attending. I don't know about my friends though. Some of them were somewhat close to him but I'm not sure if they'll come"

"Well we'll need to prepare enough snacks and stuff for everyone" I say, "Plus I don't know who will all be staying over so we need to set out some futons." I add in. Mikasa nods her head. "Yeah, well. Let's get to it then"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Eren and Mikasa had spent most of the morning shopping for the correct things for Levi's surprise party. Once they were done shopping for all the required things they went back to the brunette's house where they found Armin and Jean patiently waiting for them.

They had all gone in and started getting everything ready- first starting with thoroughly cleaning the house. Cleaning up had already taken all four of them two short hours and then setting everything up along with baking and cooking took another four. By the time everything was done it was already three in the afternoon. People had already started arriving.

"Eren!~" Hange exclaimed as she tried to glomp Eren. "Look how much you've grown! You're now my height! Levi must feel really short next to you!~" the woman exclaims, running after the brunette who was trying his best to avoid the crazy woman. "Then again I'm sure Levi's _big_ in his own ways!~" Hange says, "Hopefully not _too_ big-"

"Stop being a freak, four-eyes" Mikasa interrupts the woman, a glare directed at the female. "Erwin, learn to control your woman" she says, her glare moving to the big ass blonde male who had been watching his crazed love interest chase after poor Eren the whole time. "If I were to control her you would all need to get out"

"That's fucking disgusting to think about" Mikasa replied, giving him an appalled expression. "And who is this cutie! She's almost as short as Levi but she's so much more delightful to look at!~" Hange says as she pulls on Armins cheeks and starts making baby sounds. "Erwin! Can we take her home with us? She can be our daughter! Plus I can do all types of experiments on her"

The words 'experiment' and 'on her' made Armins face go pale. Jean quickly pulled his small little lover away from the woman and gave her a glare. "You're not doing anything to Armin and he isn't going anywhere with you" he growled out as he protectively held onto the blonde. "He?" Hange asks. "Yes. _He_ " Jean says, glaring.

Eren chuckled. "That cutie is indeed a boy. I would know. I've seen him naked before. And what do you mean he's more delightful to look at than Levi is?!" he says, glaring at Hange. "Ehhh!? Why has he seen you naked!?" Jean says as he looks down at Armin. "That's a boy!?" Hange exclaims, pointing at Armin. A commotion started between the four of them.

Erwin and Mikasa watched them all with blank expressions on their faces. _They're all idiots…_ both of them thought as they silently walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Surprisingly Eren had left the idiocy that was them arguing over complete crap and followed the two of them into the kitchen. "So, who else do you think is co-" he started but was interrupted by the sound of a door bell going off.

He was about to get it but Hange ran past him screaming "I'll get it, Eren-chan!~" as she did. Not even seconds later and did he hear someone scream and then the sound of someone's fat ass jumping up and down on his poor floors.

"Isabel! Farlan! It's been forever! Now we can finally do that experiment you promised you'd participate in!"

"Hange-san! I will not let you cut my ears off! The answer was no then and the answer is still no now!"

"Oh god… those freaks of nature have arrived…" Mikasa says as she looks at the kitchen entrance with a very forlorn expression on her face. "Freaks of Nature? I thought that was Hange? No offence, Erwin" Eren says, giving the two of them a confused look. "No, Isabel and Farlan are just about as freaky and irritating as Hange and this big oaf is"

"Really? Well if they're not _as_ bad as Hange then I doubt they're that bad at all" he says, "Besides, you like to over exaggerate things so I don't trust your judgement" he adds in and Mikasa gives him a "Trust-me" look. "I'm definitely not over exagge-" she starts but was interrupted by a very polite sounding woman.

"Hello, Mikasa-chan. It's been a while, hasn't it?" everyone looked over at the entrance where they found a very nicely dressed, very pregnant, very pretty young woman with reddish brown hair. There was also a tall blonde male with a very cool hairstyle, that's very hard to explain, standing next to her. He's close were also nice but not nice where you'd think they'd be the king and queen. Just nice as in they looked good on him.

"I-Isabel!? Y-you're...y-you're...!?" Mikasa starts, pointing at the woman. "Pregnant? Yes, I am" the woman says and Mikasa shakes her head. "No...you look like a woman for once. You being pregnant doesn't surprise me. You're too stupid to understand the meaning of protection" Mikasa retorts. Isabel just smiled at her. "That's fine. Insult me as much as you want, I'm still getting way more than you ever will"

"That's because you can't keep your legs closed, you loose goose" Mikasa says. "Hey, I've only been with one guy. Which is more than you've been with, you fat cow" Isabel retorts. "You guys are way too insulting towards each other... Please stop that... Indirectly calling each other sluts and nuns isn't nice..." Eren chips in, giving the two females a very displeased look. "Don't worry, Eren. This is actually pretty normal. You'll see that later on they'll be the best of friends... It's always this way so don't sweat it"

Eren looked over at Erwin. "Are you sure? They're pretty hostile towards each other..." He says and the blonde male shrugs. "I told you not to sweat it. If anything really goes wrong Levi will intervene or I will. But I highly doubt anything will be as it usually is... Actually... Right now they're filtering themselves... They're normally much worse... I don't think Mikasa will do anything to a pregnant woman though..."

"So she actually has her limits..." Eren mutters out. Erwin chuckles. "She does. Anyway. The rest should be here soon so let's just go back to the living room." He says and Eren sighs. "You go. And take the rest of these people with you. I just have to do something quickly..." He says. Erwin nods his head. "Right, everyone, we're going to the living room" he says, his voice suddenly changing from the soft tone Sebastian has and turning more into the low growls Shizuo uses when he calls Izaya (1).

Everyone looked over at him before silently walking out of the kitchen. Erwin shook his head before following the small crowd and leaving Eren alone in the kitchen, a blanket of silence covering him. _Well... I don't have anything to do...I just needed to get away from all of them..._ "They're all crazy... Loud and crazy..." Eren says, sighing out, "it's going to be a long night..."

* * *

When everyone finally arrived at Eren's house-which was now filled with way too many people- the sun had already started setting. Levi was due back from work any minute now and everyone could feel the pressure of surprising the ever stoic Levi.

"So, you're the person Levi had been talking about. Nice to meet you, I'm Petra Ral, his ex" said a ginger haired woman to one irritated looking Eren- hint: Petra's face irritated him. "Yeah... Nice to meet you" he says, trying his hardest to be polite. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go over there to my friends" he says, bowing his head before walking over to where a small group of his own friends were.

"So only you came, Annie. I thought Bertold and Reiner would follow after you like they normally do" he says, looking at his blonde haired friend. "Well, Bertold and I broke up and then those two decided they were gay for each other" she says and Eren chuckles. "Well, they were a little _too_ close, if you know what I mean" he says, winking his brows at her. The woman's face stays stoic and Eren frowns. "As cold as ever, I see"

"Anyway…" Eren trails off as he looks over at Armin and Jean. "What did you guys buy him?" he questions and the two smile. "That is a surprise" Armin said, winking at the brunette. Eren shook his head. "I swear… if you gave him any sex toys I'm going to kill you." he says and Armin gives him an innocent look. "We would never. That accusation hurts"

"Whatever, Armout… anyway… I'll go look out for my smexy leprechaun" he says as he walks out of the living room, Armin yelling out something about Leprechauns being shorter and having ginger hair, and over to the kitchen where he would be able to see the blackette walking up from the drive way. "Guys, I'm going to switch all the lights off for now so just be ready. When I open the doors you should know that's he's home and that you should probably get into your positions"

After he'd said that he switched the main switch off, engulfing the whole house in darkness, before walking over to the window and trying not to trip over his own feet while he did so. Everyone made use of their phones to get into their correct positions to pop out and surprise Levi.

Eren sighed out as he stared out of the kitchen window. _I hope this works… I kinda feel bad for having him work on his birthday…_ he silently thinks to himself. _Hopefully he doesn't get mad at me…_ "Hah… punishment will probably be coming to me either way…" he says aloud. _Well, it's a good thing I like being punished…_

Eren would have finished that thought but his attention had suddenly been drawn to the car that pulled into the driveway. It was Levi. "Guys! He's home!" Eren shouts before he runs out the kitchen and walks over to the front door and opens it. He waits there for the blackette silently, a bright smile plastered on his face. _Maybe I shouldn't look so suspicious._

He dulls his smile slightly so as to not look like he was hiding something, which was totally the case, and watched as the blackette finally emerged from around the corner and started walking up the front steps, his once great posture now sloppy, indicating that he was either tired or just not in the mood to straighten his back and walk like a sex god.

"Levi~" Eren coos as the blackette gets nearer. "I'm home…" he says tiredly. Eren's smile doesn't falter as he tilts his head slightly and his eyes close, "Welcome ho-" he starts but he was startled by the blackette suddenly pushing him inside and up against the closest wall. "Work was tough… I need to let some _things_ out" the blackette lowly growled out into Erens ear, the action making the brunette shiver.

"L-Levi" he whimpered out. He was about to push the male away but Levi had already pressed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. Eren felt his knees melt. He instinctively wrapped his hands around the man's neck, momentarily forgetting that there were people waiting for them in the living room and were probably listening to just what they were doing-or about to do.

Levi nibbled on the brunettes bottom lip before sucking the plump flesh into his mouth and then releasing it and trailing his tongue across the smooth skin. Eren hadn't hesitated to part his lips and let the blackette slip his tongue into his hot, wet crevice, his tongue joining Eren's in a silent battle of dominance that Eren had no problem submitting to.

Levi's wondrous hands travelled up and down the body pinned in front of him, searching for all Eren's sweet spots. His hands went beneath the soft fabric that covered the brunettes chest and moved over to one of the nipples that were slowly becoming hard, either thanks to the cold air that was breezing through from the open door or from Levi's ministrations. It was probably a mixture of both.

Levi grabbed a hold of the bud and twisted it between his index and thumb; the action make Eren break the kiss as his head fell back against the wall and a low moan escaped his lips. Levi took the opportunity to press his lips against the brunettes neck and suck the loose skin into his mouth, the action only making the brunette moan more.

"Nnnghh…L-Levi…" the brunette whimpers out as the blackette bit into his neck. "Why is all the lights off?" Levi questions once he pulled away from the brunette slightly and looked down the passage. _Oh… shit… I forgot we're actually throwing a party for him… damnit… everyone probably heard that…_ Eren thought to himself as his face flushed bright red. "U-uhm, I haven't really been downstairs so I left the lights off… I've been upstairs… preparing… for you" _That probably sounds extremely wrong… way to go Eren, just embarrass yourself more…_

"B-but before we g-get to that I rented us a movie to watch! I'll go to the living room for now… I think the main switch tripped and I'm scared of shocking myself so could you go and put it on for me? I'll let you fool around during the movie?" Eren offered, trying his hardest to not be so nervous. "So you'd let the birthday boy shock?"

"Not at all. You at least know what you're doing~" Eren says and Levi sighs. "Whatever. You better hope it's a boring movie so I can fool around through the whole thing" he says before closing the door and walking over to the kitchen. "Ha ha!" He laughs nervously before running over to the living room and making sure the light switch was off so that there would be no light when Levi turned the main switch back on.

 _Oh my god… I'm so embarrassed…_ he thinks to himself as he uses his phone light to search out his hiding position next to Armin and Jean. "Wow, Eren. if we knew you were going to give us a show we would have brought cameras" Jean whispered out jokingly. Eren wanted to glare at him but it was too dark and he couldn't see the male. Plus Levi was already walking back to the living room.

"Eren, why didn't you put these lights off? I swear you're making me do too much work right now…" the blackette says as he flicks the switch on. As soon as the lights were on everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled out "SURPRISE!"

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he stared at all the people around him. Most of them were all his friends from back home and seeing them all gathered together shocked him more than the fact that he'd just been "fooled". He also suddenly felt really embarrassed for being tricked so easily. His cheeks tinged pick slightly as his eyes finally reverted back to their normal shape.

"Happy Birthday, Levi!" They all shouted simultaneously. Levi looked at each and everyone of them, noting how every female was holding onto their noses and how blood was dribbling down their chins. _Perverted fan girls..._ "You guys..." He starts, "Get out. Me and Eren were about to have sex and we can't do that with all of you here. Unless you're going to be paying for the show" he adds bluntly.

Mikasa, Isabel, Hange and even Petra and Annie pulled out their wallets suddenly and held out cash to the blackette. "Is this enough?" They all asked and Levi felt the need to facepalm. "Y-you guys!" Eren exclaimed, his face bright red, "He's obviously joking!" He adds in and the woman cast them disappointed looks. "That's upsetting..." Hange says, "us woman need some excitement in our lives."

"You all have boyfriends! And might I add one of you are heavily impregnated!" The brunette exclaimed, pointing at said impregnated woman. "Actually, everyone here except Mikasa and Annie have boyfriends" Isabel retorts and Mikasa glares at her while Annie stares blankly. "A-anyway. Let's not argue about crap and focus on the person who all of you are really here for" Armin chips in this time, trying to steer the conversation more towards Levi.

"Right. I can not believe we fooled you so easily... This never works! It makes me so excited! This is all really thanks to Eren" Hange exclaims cheerfully as she walks over to the blackette who had gone silent yet again. "It's been a long time, bud. You've grown so little since the last time I saw you. What are you? 5 feet?" She asks jokingly and Levi glares. "Actually, 5 foot 3, thank you very much" he says and everyone in the room chuckles.

"Don't worry. Currently Petra is the shortest in the room so you're all right, Levi-senpai" and that was someone named Erd who spoke. "Erd, Oluo, Gunther... You guys... Have aged... Terribly..."

"Because it's your birthday we'll let that slide..." Gunther says and again everyone in the room chuckles. "But Levi, you do look like you haven't aged a day over 10. What do you use? Cement?" Oluo jokes. "No, I'm just a vampire" Levi says. "I can believe that" almost everyone in the room agrees.

"Well, enough with the chitter chatter!" Hange says, "let's get this party started!"

* * *

Not even four hours after the "party" started did it end. Lots of Levi's friends had to leave because they needed to still drive back home and they couldn't leave too late or else they would never get any sleep and they unfortunately had work in the morning. They weren't like Levi who could go through a day with as little as two hours sleep.

Armin and Jean had left sometime after giving Levi his present-which was obviously something kinky. They said something about having to go do something. Everyone knew that they just wanted to do each other. Pretty obvious. Someone had brought alcohol and poor Armin had a glass or two of it and ended up being tipsy and extremely horny by the looks of it. It wasn't every day you see the blonde seducing Jean in front of everyone... It also wasn't every day you see him so... Open with his sexuality...

Well, after everyone left the only people that were still there was Mikasa and Annie who both seemed to be chumming up to each other.

"You know... In my dream they were dating..." Eren says as he looks over at Levi who stared at the two boredly. "Hmm. It wouldn't surprise me if Mikasa ended up dating a woman... She seems like the type of person who'd love either gender anyway." Levi says. Eren chuckles. "Anyway..." He trails off.

"I'm still waiting for my present from you, Eren" Levi says. Eren looks back at the blackette. "I left your gift in my room..." The brunette says. Levi smirks at him. "Is it something I can unravel?" He questions. "Well, you can 'unravel' the second present" Eren chuckles out.

"Well, let's go get it then" Levi says. "What about Mika and Annie?" Eren questions. The blackette shrugs. "They're enjoying each others company so I suppose it's fine if we leave them" he replies. "Ah, well then I guess it's fine... I just don't want to seem like bad hosts..." Eren mumbles out. "Well, technically Mikasa and you were the hosts for this... Whatever this was so you won't seem like one since she's still entertaining... Plus... It's my birthday. Screw them."

"I don't think I'll be able to 'screw them'" Eren chuckles out, "but I do agree with you. It is your Birthday and it's my duty to make sure you feel...special" Eren says, getting up from his seat. "Mika, Annie, we're gonna go to bed" Levi says as he too gets up and starts walking out of the room. "You don't have to lie to us. We know you're going to have sex" Mikasa says, "now that I think about it... Levi you're banging an underage kid... Isn't that illegal?"

"M-Mikasa! D-don't say such things. It's only illegal if you go and report him for rape or something… please don't though… he's definitely not raping me…" Eren says and Mikasa raises a brow at him. "And how would we be sure? For all we know he could be tying you up to the bed and blindfolding you" She says and this time Levi chose to answer. "That's like foreplay to Eren. He loves it rough"

"Thanks. Now I'll never be able to look at Eren without seeing him like that" Annie says. Eren's face heated up. "You guys are all cruel…" he says, crossing his arms against his chest. "Well, this was an awfully nice chat. Unfortunately we have to go and do something else and whether or not it involves sexual activities we'll leave to your imagination…" Levi says, "And your ears" he adds in.

Before either woman could reply the blackette grabbed Eren's hand and started dragging him out the room and over to the brunettes room-which I suppose was now their room. Once they were inside the room Levi closed the door and locked it. "I don't want any interruptions" he says and Eren blushed.

 _You'd think by now I would be used to all of this_. He silently thinks to himself as he walks over to his desk and pulls something out of one of the draws. "Well, here's your present… it's not much but I thought you might like something like this so I bought it for you" he says as he walks back over to the blackette and hands over a small rectangular box over to him.

"This better not be jewelry…" Levi says as he takes the small gift, "I'm not a woman" he adds in. "Don't be a jackass and just open it" Eren says, glaring at the male. Levi just shakes his head but does as told and opens the gift in his hands. It looked like a jewelry box.

He gave the brunette a very dirty look. Eren just rolled his eyes at the male. "Open it" he urged on. Levi sighed out before lifting the lid up and pulling out what was inside. It was a necklace that surprisingly didn't look like it was gender specific. It was a thin(ish) chain that had a blue gem at the bottom of it that seemed to have silver plates on it so that it was connected to the actual chain.

"That's your birthstone… it's a Zircon crystal… I designed that for you and had it made…" Eren says, his eyes firmly on the blackettes. "They say that he who wears Zircon will find beauty and peace… it is also said that it relieves pain, whets the appetite, prevents nightmares and guarantees a deep, tranquil sleep… plus it's really beautiful… it kinda reminds me of your eyes…"

Silence passed between them. Levi was now looking down at the shiny gem, his expression unreadable. "Don't… don't you like it?" Eren questions, a disappointed look on his face. Levi looks up at him and smiles. "I do… I'm surprised you actually put so much thought into this though" he says and Eren pouts. "Don't say that. I always put my everything into what I do"

Levi just shakes his head before putting the item around his neck. "I don't know what the time is and I don't really care but I think I'll give you your Christmas present now" Levi says as he pulls something out of his pocket and handed it over to Eren. The brunette was going to ask what it was but he was stunned into silence. it was a small little ring box.

 _Is this…?_

"Stop gaping and open it, brat" Levi grumbles out. Eren nimbly nods his head and opens up the small case. Inside was a silver band. "Look at it closely" Levi says. Eren takes the ring out and looks at it closely, finding that his name was embedded on the outside and that the words _"Forever Yours"_ was on the inside.

Eren felt his chest tighten up. "L-Levi…" he whispers out as he stares, wide eyed, at the silver band. "You're not the only one that puts thought into the gifts they buy people…" Levi says, smiling. "I…I love it" Eren says, giving the male a very teary smile. "That's very hard to believe when you're crying..." He points out.

Eren shakes his head, moving closer towards the blackette and plling him in for an embrace. "I really do love it... I'm crying because I'm happy... Very happy... But now you went and out-shined my gift and made it look like I put no thought into it"

"That's not true, Eren" Levi says, wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist, "I like your gift, even though it's jewlery" he says, kissing the brunette's forehead gently. "It has the same sentiment my gift has so don't worry" he says and Eren sniffles. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" He questions.

Levi rolls his eyes at the brunette. "Don't be stupid, Eren. When I say something I always mean it" he says and Eren pouts. "I wouldn't know that... You're not exactly the most readable person, ya know" he says, parting from the blackette and crossing his arms. "The only time I can really understand what you're feeling is when we're in bed...and even then you're not that readable…"

Levi stayed silent for a sort while. "Is that really a problem?" he asked, his expression blank. Eren looked at him. "Not really… but I mean it would be nice to actually know what you're thinking" he says, sighing out, "although, knowing how perverted you are, maybe not knowing what's going in that head of yours is best"

"The fact that you think there's anything perverted going on in my head shows us just who really is perverted between us" Levi says, chuckling out. "Touché… but you know… I never really have perverted thoughts as much as you probably think I do… most times all that goes on in my mind is whether or not you're okay, what you're doing and if you're ever thinking about me…"

"I'm always thinking about you" Levi says, his voice dropping an octave. Eren smiles. "Like I said… even if you tell me that I would never know… I don't know what's going on in that head of yours." Eren says. Levi shakes his head. He pulls the brunette closer towards him and kisses his cheek. "You can trust me when I say that I do think about you, Eren. I have no reason to lie" he says, his voice low, almost seductive.

"O-okay." Eren stutters out. Levi smirks. "So, when do I get my second gift?" He asks in a cocky tone. Eren just rolled his eyes at the blackette. "What second present?" He asks jokingly. Levi growls out. "The one you were going to give me." He says and Eren smiles. "Well, I've already given it to you then. Now all you need to do is unwrap it" he says, trying to sound seductive.

"Is that an invitation?" Levi questions, smirking. Eren smiles at him. "Of course it is" he replies, winking at the male. "Then I don't mind if I do" he says, pressing his and Eren's lips together. Eren's eyes instinctively closed, a smile forming at his lips, as he met the blackette half-way. Their lips touched gently, the pressure barely there.

Eren's hands travelled up to the blackettes hair, gently carding through the strands with his long, lean digits while Levi's grip around his waist tightened slightly as he added more pressure to their kiss; but not so much as to bruise their lips or ruin the placidness of the kiss. Everything started off slowly and he was going to keep it that way.

There was no need to rush. They had forever to spend together. Time would always slow down when they're together and that was why he didn't care about speeding up things. The slower it took to get to the finish line the more thrilling. There was no point in getting there too quick and missing out on different opportunities along the way.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, the blackette sucked Erens bottom lip into his mouth, the action making the brunette whimper. He then parted his lips slightly and let his tongue trail the brunettes bottom lip. Eren didn't hesitate to part his lips and allow the blackettes tongue to slip past and into the warm, moist cavern that was his mouth.

The blackettes tongue, once inside Erens mouth, did some much needed exploring before finally rubbing against Eren's tongue, slowly coaxing the brunette's tongue into joining in on the luscious deed. The brunette shyly responded to the blackettes invitation, allowing his own tongue to move along with Levi's.

He felt extremely insecure when it came to him and Levi kissing. He'd probably had this thought run through his mind far too many times but he couldn't help it. Each time was like the first. He didn't know if he was getting it right or if he was getting it wrong. Compared to Levi he was still pretty unexperienced, considering that Levi was the only person- besides Annie but we won't take that into account- that he's ever kissed.

It wasn't like he wanted to exactly kiss anybody else though. He just hated knowing that he could be doing something completely wrong right now and he wouldn't even know it. He didn't want to make any mistakes when it came to things like this. It had to be perfect. He had to be perfect. Well, a close second or third to perfect.

The brunette was pulled from his thoughts by Levi's hand-that was no longer around his waist (yes, I'm captain obvious)- suddenly grabbing ahold of Eren's ass, squeezing the flesh and kneading it with his fingers. Eren moaned out, the sound vibrating into Levi's mouth, as his grip on the males hair tightened somewhat in surprise.

Levi inwardly smirked at the brunettes reaction. Eren was always quick to react to whatever Levi did. He wasn't complaining though. He loved it. No matter what he did he would always get some form of a reaction from Eren, even if it's a good or bad one, and it always brought him great pleasure.

The blackette broke their kiss, deciding that maybe it would be a good idea to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen. Eren stared at the male with partially lidded eyes. His once ocean green irises were now shaded a dark green and shining with lust. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving up and down. His kiss swollen lips were parted partially, small gasps resounding out of them.

"You're too quick to respond" Levi says jokingly. Eren glares at the blackette. "Is that a problem?" he questions and Levi shakes his head at the younger male. "It's not a problem at all. The quicker you're stimulated and the more you're stimulated, the easier it is to torture you" he says.

"Sadist" Eren chuckled out, "but you know… It's only because it's you… if it were anyone else I don't think I would have reacted the way I do with you" he adds in, smiling sweetly at the male. "But you never know, Eren. if someone else was touching you-someone other than me- your body will react" Levi points out.

"Yes, but that's not to say I'll enjoy it completely. If it's not you then I don't want it" he replies, "well, then again if anybody came and touched me right now you might end up killing them" he adds in, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner, "Right?"

Levi shakes his head, smiling. "I wouldn't kill them but I will make them regret touching what's mine" he says, his voice low and possessive. "Well you don't have to worry. I won't be letting anyone but you touch me. like I said, if it isn't you then I don't want it" he says, yet again giving the male a sugary sweet smile.

Something flashes in the blackettes eyes, something Eren couldn't identify. The blackette lets out a sigh before lifting the brunette up by his waist, the action catching the brunette completely off guard. He was about to question the blackette on what it was he was doing but held his words back when he felt-and saw obviously- the male walk closer to his-err, their- bed.

"You have a way with words, brat. Maybe you should become a lawyer. It would certainly suit you" Levi jokes as he places the brunette down on the bed and climbs on top of him, straddling the youngers waist. Eren allowed himself to be laid down and straddled, a smile forming on his lips.

"I always thought of being a house wife that looked after children and cleans and cooks" he jokes. Levi gives him a thoughtful look. "Well, it's not a bad idea…" he says, his tone and expression completely serious. Eren gave him a confused look. "So you want me to be a house wife with no further education and no way of supporting my family…do you even want a family? I always thought..." he trails off.

"You always thought what?" Levi questions, getting off of Eren and sitting next to him. Eren sighed out and sat up. "I didn't think that you would want to ever have a family…" he says. "And what gave you that thought?" Levi asks, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know… maybe it's because we're both guys and starting a family is a little… impossible… plus… you just don't seem like you're into stuff like that"

A short silence passed between them after that.

"Do you want to start a family?" Levi questions. Eren's face heated up at the question. "O-of course I do" he says and Levi sighs. "Well, it's not like I don't want to either. But Eren, we're far too young to be thinking about stuff like this. You're still in high school. When it comes to that point in our relationship we'll consider it then. Right now you should not worry yourself over stuff like that. It will happen when it happens"

"I can do that." Eren sighs out, "It would be nice though" he says, a sparkle in his eyes. "What would?" Levi questions. "Starting a family with you… it would be nice…" Eren replies. Levi shakes his head. "Stop speaking about that" he says as he pushes the brunette back down again and climbs on top of him.

Eren rolls his eyes at the male. He was about to say something about Levi being impatient but the male had already pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, rendering him speechless. The brunette let out a sigh before loosely wrapping his hands around the mails neck and bringing them further together.

Levi nibbled on the brunettes bottom lip, the action making Eren whimper out softly. Levi inwardly smirked. _He's too simple._ He thinks to himself as he sucks Eren's bottom lip into his mouth, soothing it. _I wouldn't have it any other way, though._ He adds mentally as he releases the plump flesh and trails his tongue against it, silently asking Eren to part his lips.

Eren did so without any hesitation. His lips parted and Levi happily pushed his tongue past them and into the warm, moist cavern that was Eren's mouth. This time there was no exploring, no gentleness. Their tongues joined together in a heated battle, won where neither is the winner nor the loser.

Levi's hand travelled underneath the brunette's shirt, his finger gently grazing the soft skin which was slowly filling with gooseflesh. The blackettes fingers lightly brushed over an erect nipple, the action making Eren shiver in both surprise and anticipation. Levi inwardly smirked as he took the bud between his index and thumb.

He pinched and twisted the sensitive bud between his two fingers. Eren moaned out in reply, the sound vibrating into Levi's mouth. The blackette broke their kiss and drew his hands back. "I think it's time to unwrap my present" he says in a low, sultry voice. Eren's face flushes at the implication Levi made but doesn't say anything.

The elder male smirks at the reaction he received from the brunette. He grabbed onto the hem of Erens shirt and started slowly sliding the fabric off of him, exposing the brunette to the cold winters air. Eren lifting his arms up so that the male could slide the shirt off of him completely. Once the fabric was off Levi threw it somewhere on the floor, completely disregarding it.

Before he did anything to Eren the blackette gazed at the brunettes exposed chest. The one thing Levi loved about Erens body was that it was well toned, naturally tanned and soft to the touch. Of course, thanks to the accident a year ago, Eren now had two scars on his upper torso- one from the metal pole that had impaled his chest and the second being the scar he received after having surgery.

Levi traced the scars with his fingers gently, the action making Eren shiver in reply. _Even with the scars he still looks beautiful. It doesn't change him at all._ He thinks to himself as his fingers trail over to the mark on the brunettes right shoulder, a smile gracing his lips.

 _ **"Scars determine ones past..."**_ He hears the brunettes voice echo in his head is smile fades slightly. _It seems you're the only one that has the scars..._ He thinks to himself, tracing the mark with his fingers. _Not that I want or need scars to remind me of the past... I'll always remember._

The blackettes musings were interrupted by Eren's hands suddenly cupping him by his cheeks and moving his head so that he was facing him. "What's wrong?" He questions, a worried expression on his face. Levi smiles before kissing the brunettes forehead. "Nothing at all" he says, "I was just savoring the image of your body"

"That sounds kinda creepy... Like that's something a stalker would say... Then again you being a stalker wouldn't really surprise me... You have those qualities in you" Eren jokes. "Well, if I were a stalker you would be the only person worth stalking" Levi replies, "anyone else is a complete waste of time" he adds in.

Eren shakes his head. He was about to tell Levi that he was crazy but his words hitched in his throat and came out gurgled as the blackette bent forward and took one of the brunettes erect nipples into his mouth and gave it a harsh suck. Erens eyes shut close as his hands grabbed onto Levi's soft tufts of hair.

The blackette hisses out at the harsh hair pulling but lets Eren be. Eren pulling ong his hair during situations like this was nothing new anyway. Sighing out, the backette continued sucking on the nipple in his mouth while his free hand grabbed the other bud between his thumb and index finger and tweaked the sensitive bud.

Eren let out a low moan at the feeling of having both his overly-sensitive nipples played with. He both hated and loved how Levi knew all his most sensitive areas. Hated because Levi always drove him crazy and loved for obvious reasons. His body always reacted to levi so quickly but he didn't mind. Neither did Levi. Infact, Levi took great pleasure in the reactions Eren made.

Levi, sensing tht his brunette was lost in thought, gently bit on the bud in his mouth, the action making Eren gasp out in surprise. "L-Levi..." He stutters out, "D-don't do that" he orders. Levi looks up at him. "Don't get distracted and I promise I won't" he says and Eren pouts. "Liar" he says. Levi smirks. "Just don't get distracted, brat. You're going to spoil my gift"

Eren blushes a deep red (if this is even possible considering his face was already so flushed... Oh well, this is Fan Fiction). Eren nimbly nods his head at the blackette, allowing him to continue. Levi didn't need any sign from the brunette to continue because he would have done so regardless.

The blackette went back to messing around with Erens nipples while the brunette himself basked in the sensations he was receiving. _Wasn't this supposed to be about Levi?_ He thinks to himself mentally. _It's his gift and yet I'm the one getting all the attention._ He ponders to himself. _I'm sure he's enjoying it anyway but still... This situation isn't right..._

"L-Levi" Eren calls out. The blackette stops what he's doing and looks up at Eren. "What's it?" He questions. Eren's legs that were wrapped around the blackettes waist fall to the bed as he gets up and pushes the male away from him. "I know that technically your birthday is over, but this was meant to be about you and so far it's only been about me"

Levi shakes his head. "I don't mind." He says. "Well I do" Eren replies, crossing his arms and pouting. "I want this to be about you. It was your birthday, not mine" he says, "therefor I'm just going to make this about you and not about me" he adds in, staring at the male with resolve in his eyes.

"What are you going to do then?" Levi asks. Eren shrugs. "I'll do whatever you want me to do" he replies. Levi smirks. "Well then, since you are offering…" he trails off as he looks around the room and then back at the flushed brunette. "Get on your knees" he orders the younger. Eren nods his head and gets off of the bed. "Over here?" he asks as he points down at the spot he was at-which was now next to the bed.

Levi nods his head. "Yeah, that's fine" he says as he moves to the edge of the bed. Eren drops to his knees in front of the male, a knowing expression on his face. "I don't need to tell you what I want, do it?" The blackette questions. Eren shakes his head, "I-it's obvious what you want" he stutters out as he parts the males legs and moves himself between them.

Levi only smirks as he watches the brunettes hands shakily shift over to the buckle of his belt that held his pants in place. _He's always like this._ Levi silently thinks to himself, watching the younger fumble with the buckle. _He's always so shy and innocent at first._ He ponders. _But once he's in the moment he turns into an exotic sex deity._

Seeing that the brunette was struggling to get the blackettes belt off, Levi's hands moved down and removed the item for him. "Can't you do anything by yourself, Eren?" he asks playfully. Eren pouts. "I can't help it… I'm nervous" Eren replies. Levi sighs out. "Why? It's not like this is anything new to you" he says and Eren glares at him.

"I'm not like you who can just handle these situations as if it were a simple walk in the park, Levi." Eren says and Levi chuckles. He pats the brunette's head, smiling. "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine" he says in an attempt to comfort the brunette. Eren shakes his head at the male. "J-just shut up and let me do what I have to do. Interrupt me one more time and I'll bite it off"

Levi, fearing that Eren might really do as he said, keeps quiet and allows the brunette to continue. He watches as the brunette undoes the first button of his pants and unzips the zipper. Eren finds that the male was wearing underpants today-which made his job a lot more troublesome.

"Why couldn't you have just not worn underwear today and make things easier for me?" he questions, pouting. "Why would I want to make things easier for you?" Levi jokes, "in any case it's not that much of a hassle. All you have to do is take them off" he says and Eren shakes his head. "You should be taking them off yourself"

"Well, when it's done this way things are more erotic" he says, "Now, stop talking, brat. The only thing you should be using that mouth for right now is sucking my-" before Levi could even finish that sentence Eren was already pulling the males pants off and throwing it somewhere across the room while giving said male a very threatening glare. "You finish that sentence and I'll bite it off"

"You wouldn't" Levi says and Eren smirks. "Do you really want to test me?" the brunette asks, a brow raised at Levi. The blackette sighs. "Not really. I'd like to keep it, thank you very much" he replies. Eren smirks at the male. "Good then. Now shut up and let me get this over and done with" he says, finally pulling Levi's underpants off and throws it where ever the hell he threw Levi's pants, finally freeing the males manhood from its tight confines.

Eren looked at the blackette's member, noting that it was only semi-hard. Ah, it doesn't matter. He'll be hard soon enough. Eren silently thinks to himself as his hands extend outward and gently wrap around the blackette's member. Eren felt the heated flesh pulse in his hands, making him smile.

He pumped the males member a few times to 'wake it up' more. He couldn't stop himself from kicking his lips. Just the thought of having Levi's hard, pulsating erection in his mouth sent shivers down his spine and made a warmth fill in his groin.

It wasn't like he exactly loved doing this, but it wasn't like he hated doing it either. He at least got some kicks out of making Levi feel good. It was something both of them enjoyed but not something they'd openly admit to enjoying.

Sighing out, Eren gave Levi's member a few more pumps before stopping. He lowers his head down until the tip of the blackette's member was but a few measly inches away from his lips that were slightly parted and blowing out warm air onto Levi's sensitive appendage. The brunette let out a shaky sigh.

Even though this wasn't anything new to him he still experienced immense nervousness. The fear of messing something up always echoed at the back of his mind and made him somewhat cold feet. _What if I accidentally hurt him?_ He mentally asks himself. _I mean it would be both hilarious and scary…mostly scary… and embarrassing… well, I haven't messed up yet but that doesn't mean I won't mess up now…_

Eren was pulled from his thoughts by Levi's hands suddenly raking through his hair. Eren looked up at Levi confusedly. His confusion quickly faded when he saw the soft, almost reassuring, expression on the males face. _He probably knows what I'm thinking._ The brunette thinks to himself as he looks back down.

"It's okay" Eren mutters out, "I'm fine" he adds in, sighing. "it amazes me that despite this not being new to you, you still get nervous." The blackette says. Eren pouts up at him. "I can't help it… I always think I'm going to mess up or something" He says. Levi shakes his head. "Well, you haven't done anything wrong so far so obviously what you're doing is right"

Eren sighs out. "Yeah, yeah" he mutters out, "Now stop talking so we can get this done" he adds in, looking back down at the erect member that was being held gently in his hand. Levi didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and waited patiently for Eren to continue.

Eren took in a deep breath before letting it out again. His lips parted as he moved even closer to the hard member in his hands, tentatively slipping his tongue out his mouth and pressing it against the slit of Levi's penis, testing the waters. Levi didn't make any form of replying to the youngers action but Eren did feel the erect member in his hand twitch, making him feel slightly more confident.

He opened his mouth wider before taking in the tip of the blackettes member and wrapping his lips around it tightly and giving it a harsh suck. His tongue presses against the heated skin, adding to the wonderful suction. Levi bit back a moan at the action, his hands harshly gripping the brunettes hair and pulling on it roughly, making Eren groan out.

The sound vibrated around the spanse of flesh that was in Erens mouth. Again Levi bit back a moan at the vibration that travelled from the tip of his engorged member and right to the base. Eren had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the males obvious reaction as he took in more of the males length, using his one hand to wrap around the parts which he couldn't fit in.

He used his other hand to fondle the males testes, the action making Levi's head fall back as a low moan escaped his throat. Eren would have smiled at the reaction he received but his mouth was currently filled with Levi's junk so it was a little difficult.

Eren mentally sighed (because physically sighing while having someones dick in your mouth is stupid). He started slowly bobbing his head back and forth, creathing a slow rhythm as Levi's erect member disappeared into his mouth and then reappeared out of it again and again. The blackette looked down at the brunette that was basically swallowing his dick, his gaze both awe stricken and lustful.

 _We should do this more often._ The blackette thinks to himself as his eyes close and his head falls back. "We should do this more, Eren. We wouldn't want that talent of yours to become rusty" he says. Eren nearly choked at the males comment. He didn't reply, knowing full well that the blackette was probably trying to aggravate him. (Or possibly turn him on. With Levi the answer was either or both)

Instead of replying the brunette just kept on doing what he was doing. His lips tightened somewhat around the elder's erection, making the pressure Levi felt intensify along with the pleasure he felt. This time he didn't bite back any moans. He let them out, knowing full well what those sounds alone did to Eren.

Levi's grip on Eren's hair loosened and his hands fell down on the bed instead. He had to force himself not to buck up into that sweet mouth of the brunettes each time Eren swallowed him whole. The blackettes eyes open and glance down at Eren, noting how he was staring up at him. They stared at each other for a short while before the brunette broke their gaze.

Eren pulled Levi's erection out of his mouth, making a small 'Pop' sound as he does so. He gently kisses the tip, his eyes glancing upwards at Levi's, noting how the males once silvery-blue eyes were now an icy azure. The males eyes only darkened as he watched the brunette part his lips once again and wrap them around the tip of his manhood, sucking on it harshly before yet again letting it out of his mouth.

"Levi... I don't think I'll ever be able to do these things with other people" he says, "only with you" he adds in. Levi growls down at him. "Why would you even think about doing it with anyone else? Especially while you're busy doing it with me right now…" He grunts out. Eren shrugs. "I don't know... It just came to me... Like... We don't know for certain what our future holds... We can't guarantee that we'll be together... As much I would like to say we will be..." He says, looking down at the floor.

"For all we know things can go awry between us and we might split... Who knows... We might stop loving each other and fall for other people... But... Even so... Even if we broke up and started seeing other people... I don't think I'll ever be able to do any of this stuff unless it's with you... I think, even if we grow distant, I'll always love you..." He says. For a while things were silent before Levi finally spoke up.

"Even if we grow apart I'm never giving you up, Eren" he growls out, "I don't want you with other people." He says and Eren chuckles. "Does that count as over-bearing jealousy?" He asks jokingly. Levi glares at him. "I'm dead serious, Eren... I do get jealous... It even irritates me when you're hanging out with your own friends... Seeing you all happy, treating them so kindly... It makes me jealous... I feel like I'm the only one you should be talking to like that... Like I'm the only one who should be receiving all of your attention"

"I know it's selfish but I want you all to myself... The thought of you being with anyone other than myself truly brings fear out of me..." Levi says, an honest expression on his face.

Eren stared at him in shock. "L-levi..." He stutters out. _So even he can feel like this..._ He silently thinks to himself as his facial expression softens and the corners of his lips curve upwards into a pleasant smile. "You don't have to ever worry about that" he says, getting up from his spot on the floor and pushing the male back down onto the mattress. "To be honest, I always thought that I would be the one that would worry about you being taken from me... it's good to know that you also care... It makes me happy"

"Of course I care, Eren." Levi says. The brunette shakes his head. "I know..." he mumbles out. "It still surprises me" he say, "But you know... you really don't have to worry...I won't be taken from you any time soon" he adds in as he lowers his face down so that his and Levi's lips were but inches from each other.

Their eyes were glued onto each other as they breathed in each other's air. "You see, Levi" Eren starts, his lips curving upwards into a suggestive smile, "No matter what, I'll always be yours" he says as he sits back upwards. He takes the males hand and trails it over to his cheek. "My skin," he slowly caresses the blackettes hand against his skin, "My lips," he trials the males fingers over his lips, "my heart" he says as he finally places the blackettes hand against his chest.

"My everything" he says, "It's all yours" he adds in, his voice soft but calm. He had a sincere look in his eyes as he smiled sweetly at the blackette. "I don't want anyone but you to have it" Eren says. Levi stared up at him, his ability to speak suddenly gone. He stared at the brunette into the brunettes eyes, his own reflection looking back at him.

After a while of silent staring the blackette finally let out a sigh. "You're unbelievable" he says and Eren gives him a confused look. "Why?" he asks and the blackette shakes his head. "No matter how much control I have over myself you seem to break it just by using that stupid mouth of yours. And I don't mean it in any sexual ways, Eren" he says, "You're right. You're mine and it's going to stay that way"

As those words left the blackettes lips he switched their positions, him now being the one on top of Eren, and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Eren's lips curved against the blackettes as his eyes closed instinctively. His arms loosely hung from the males neck as he pulled Levi closer to him, adding pressure to the kiss. The blackettes tongue slipped out his slightly parted lips and trailed the brunettes bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Eren parted his lips and allowed the male to slip his tongue into his mouth, the males muscle immediately joining up with Erens. Their tongues pressed against each other, sliding together slowly. One of Levi's wandrous hands travelled to the brunettes lower abdomen, caressing the open spans of skin gently with his long digits.

Shivers raked up and down Erenaks spine as he felt Levi's fingers slowly travel up his body, teasingly rubbing against an erect nipple before travelling further until they reached Erens chin. The grabbed onto the brunettes chin and tilted it upwards, the action forcing the two males to break their kiss. Eren stared at Levi, his eyes glossy.

Levi didn't give the brunette much of a chance to ask why the kiss was broken as the male had already pressed their lips together once again and forcefully pushed his tongue into the brunettes mouth. Eren's eyes fluttered shut as a moan escaped his throat, the sound echoing into the blackettes mouth.

Eren always liked it when Levi displayed acts of dominance, especially while in the bedroom. While he himself didn't really like it when others tried to use their authority to control him he certainly did enjoy it when Levi did. There was something about the blackette telling him to shut up and do as told that just fired him up and turned him on at the same time.

 _I wonder if he realizes how much he really affects me_. The brunette thinks to himself. _He probably does. That's probably why he likes to tease me so much… then again I could probably tease him just as easily as he can tease me. He's not the only one who knows how to torment._

Eren was pulled from his thoughts by Levi suddenly shoving a hand between his legs. Eren gasped out, breaking their kiss for the second time. He gave the male a questioning look. "Are you becoming impatient or something?" He asks and Levi shakes his head. "Not at all. You weren't really paying attention" he says, his hand that was between the brunettes legs rubbing against the youngers clothed member, making Eren's moan out. "A-and grabbing onto my crotch was the only way you could think of making me pay attention with?"

"It's not the only way but it will certainly get the most reaction out of you." He says casually. Eren sighs out, his thoughts reverting back to what he had previously been thinking about before they were disrupted. _I could have definitely started teasing him, but he always beats me to the punch. Must be a talent of his. That or I'm just really bad when it comes to actually initiating something... Well that's true either way._ He thinks to himself.

Levi's hand grabbed Erens clothed member through it's confines, the action making Eren whimper out. "Pay attention, Eren, or else I'm going to have to start punishing you" the blackette says. Eren let out anothe sigh. _Well, he does it better than me anyway. Plus, it's hard to get into a dominant mind-frame when you have this sex god hovering above and expressing his own dominance over you._ The brunette thinks to himself.

"You say you're going to punish me but you never fall through so why should I listen to you?" Eren says, half provoking, half questening the male. Levi smirks down at the male. "You really want your ass whipped, don't you?" He questions and Eren chuckles. "More than anything. Just let me put on a maids outfit for you and make things more erotic" he jokes and Levi just shakes his head. "I love you but I'm not into cross-dressing, Eren. I'm still questioning why you have a whole box filled with them(2)" he says.

"I told you that I made them. They're not for me to wear, I swear. I know I'm into some pretty weird stuff but dressing up like a woman is not one of those things. Even I have my limits." Eren says. "It's sad that out of all the things you're into cross-dressing is where you put your foot down" Levi comments, "not that I really care. I'm not into that but if you were I would be okay with _you_ doing it. Just make sure I'm not around when you're doing it"

"Hey, you never know if you'll like it or not. It might just turn you on seeing me in a short skirt and a open shirt" Eren jokes. Levi cringes. "That just... You're going to kill my boner, Eren" he says and Eren chuckles. "You know, now that I think about it, you might be able to rock a maids outfit better than me. You're shorter and your build is much smaller. I think you might even look better then some females would. We should definitely try that." Eren teases. Levi growls out at him.

"Eren. You're going to have to pay for taking my male pride and throwing it into a dirty dumpster like that" he says and Eren smiles. "Please punish me, senpai" he coos out. _Well, I suppose provoking him into giving me what I want also works. He hates it when his dominance is challenged. But I can't help but challenge him. The 'rewards' I get from him afterwards is amazing._

"I don't have any words to describe just how unbelievable you are" Levi says, shaking his head at the younger. Eren smiles up at him. "Is that a problem?" He asks, pulling the male closer to him. Their lips were but inches from each other now, their breaths mingling as they stared into each others lust-filled eyes. "If you change it will be" Levi replies. "Then I promise to stay that way" Eren says, finally closing the gap between them.

Levi sighs. _This brat._ He silently curses in his head. _I've given him more than I've ever given myself (3)._ He thinks to himself silently. _I think..._ He thinks as he cups the brunettes cheek. _I think..._ Eren thinks as his eyes slowly shut and his hands nest themselves in Levi's dark strands of silk.

 _My love for you reaches beyond my own knowlegde._

Their kiss deepened. Both males tried to pour out what ever they felt in their hearts and put it into that one kiss, even though they both knew that just one kiss, maybe even ten more, wouldn't be enough to convey just what was in their hearts.

Levi eventually broke their kiss, leaving Eren flushed and breathless. The blackette started trailing kisses down the brunette neck, stopping by the junction between his neck and collarbone and sucking the loose flesh into his mouth. Levi received a moan from the brunette in reply, fueling the male on more. The blackette nibbled softly on the flesh in his mouth, making Eren whimper out as he felt the males sharp teeth tease his sensitive skin.

Levi let the skin out his mouth and smirked. Maybe it's time I actually do punish him. He thinks to himself. Have to put some of those gifts to use. He thinks with a small smile. Eren was too dazed to even realize what the male was thinking, let alone what he was doing. He did however realize just what was going on when he felt the blackette stop what he was doing and get off of him. "Levi-"

"Take off your clothes" the blackette interrupts him. "What? Why?" Eren asks. Levi gives him a blank stare. "We can't exactly have sex with your clothes on, Eren. It'd be considered dry-humping then" the blackette points out. "I know that. But why are you telling _me_ to take them off...? You usually do it yourself..." He says and the blackette smirks.

"Well I've decided that I'll be torturing you today" he says and Eren raises a brow. "How is making me take my own clothes off, well what's left of them, considered torture?" He asks and if Levi's smirk could get any wider and any more evil it just did. "I never said that it would be torture. But I can guarantee you that what comes afterwards will be"

"What do you plan on doing?" Eren asks, suddenly both excited and scared. Levi smiles. "We're going to use some of those things I received today" he says. "I didn't really see what you were giving but I have a feeling that it's probably best that I don't know..." Eren says, even though a part of him knew just what the male had received today- well yesterday- and he knew exactly what Levi was hinting at. He's going to use sex toys on me... Oh god... It's just like my dream...

"You'll like it, even though it's torture" Levi says. Eren sighs out. _Well, he's not wrong… after all I had enjoyed it in my dream…but then again, the type of torture my Dream Levi gave me was probably less torture than what this bastard is going to give me…_ Eren thinks to himself as he stands with his knees pressing against the soft mattress. "Should I take them off now?"

"No, next year" Levi replies sarcastically. Eren shakes his head. "Technically next year is only a few days away, you know" he says, giving the blackette a very snarky look. Levi shakes his head at the younger male. "Just take them off, Eren" he says, sighing out. The brunette chuckled out at him. "Yes, senpai" he says.

The brunette's hands travel down to the belt of his pants and start unbuckling it. Once it was off he threw it somewhere across the room and unzipped his pants before pulling them down to his knees. _This would probably be easier if I stood._ He thinks to himself as he falls back down on his butt and pulls the garmet off of him. _Why is taking off a simple piece of clothing so embarressing?_ He silently asks himself as he looks back at Levi.

 _Oh, right. It's because I'm being watched while I do it... At least it's not like that time where he made me get rid of a certain issue in front of him... Though I don't doubt that he'd be evil enough to make me do that again._ Eren smiled at his own thoughts. _Well, even if he does tell me to do that I'll make sure to show him something he won't be able to resist._

"There. I took them off" Eren says, sighing out. _Good thing I went commando. Well, then again I pretty much knew what was going to happen at the end of the day so it's fine._ He thinks to himself. "Now. Wait here. I need to get something" Levi says as he gets off the bed, picks up his pants and puts them back on, and walks out of the room, leaving Eren alone and feeling awkward sitting there naked.

Levi walks down the stairs and over to the living room where all his gifts where. Upon entering the room he's greeted by a very unexpected sight. He stopped in his tracks and stared in front of him. A very scarring sound of what he believed was his sister moaning echoed off the walls and straight into his ears, making him cringe. "Mika...sa...?" He voices out softly, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"Mikasa?" He calls out, his voice louder this time. The female, upon hearing her name being called, looks up to find her brother had been the one to call her out. Mikasa looked at her brother, her own eyes widening, and then back down at the person underneath her, who just happened to be Annie. "T-this isn't what it looks like" she quickly says as she gets up off the woman.

Levi's expression goes back to indifference. "It's definitely what it looks like. Anyway. I'm not going to ask about this right now. I just came to fetch something... You can continue but please make sure you do it in a room and not on our couches where we have to sit" he says. Mikasa glares at him. "We all know that you and Eren have probably done worse on this couch" she says, "and why are you just ignoring this?"

"Because I have someone very naked waiting for me upstairs and I'd much rather deal with him then deal with you." He says blankly before walking over to a bunch of gifts and pulling up a purple giftbag that had the words "To Levi, from Armin and Jean" on a small little card attached. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He says as he walks out the room and back up the stairs, leaving a gaping Mikasa and an indifferent Annie. (No surprise there)

Levi shook his head. He certainly wasn't expecting to see what he had. _Well, good for her._ He thinks to himself as he walks through his and Eren's room door. _I don't care who it's with._ _She deserves to be happy just as much as we do._ As that thought crosses his mind so did another. _Who would have thought Mikasa would bat for the other team though. It must run in the family to be so... Open._

"What's wrong, Levi? You've been standing there for two whole minutes" Eren calls out after watching the male stand by the entrance of their room. Levi looked over at Eren, noting how the male was covering up himself with sheets- either because he was cold or he was starting to feel insecure. It was prbably a mixture of both. Levi sighed out.

"I just caught my sister and Annie tongue wrestling each other" Levi says as he walks over to the bed and takes a seat by the edge. Eren nods his head. "Okay, is that all? I thought it was something more serious." Eren says, sighing out in relief. Levi gives him a "are-you-kidding" look. "How is that not serious? My sister was making out with your friend who might I add is a female"

"And? We're males and we've done far more than just make-out with each other, Levi" the brunette points out. "I don't care about the fact that she's doing something like that with a female. What really bothers me is that you think it's not serious" the blackette says and Eren sighs. "It really isn't… in my dream they were totally hot for each other so it really doesn't bother me"

"Please don't say they were 'Totally hot for each other'. I would like to look at my sister with the same eyes again" Levi says, cringing at the images that came with those words. Eren chuckles. "You tell Mikasa worse things and she deals with it just fine" the brunette points out. Levi shakes his head. "She's a perverted yaoi fan girl. Of course she deals with it 'just fine'. I'm pretty sure she gets off when we're getting off"

Eren let out a hearty laugh. "You're right. But it scares me that you're so chilled about your sister 'getting off' when we're 'getting off'" he says and Levi shrugs. "It's not like I'm going to tell her to stop. She can do whatever she wants as long as it doesn't affect me and you" the blackette says, "If it does affect us well then there's a problem"

Eren smiles. "You know, you're pretty sweet when you want to be" he says, "I really love that about you. I mean you can be a serious prick at times but for the most part you're a real softie" he adds in. "Only for you" Levi says, smiling at the brunette. Eren's smile change from soft and sweet to nervous and awkward.

"Could we maybe continue where we left off…? I'm kinda naked here…" He says, his face heating up. Levi smirks. "You're covered by a sheet so what's the issue?" he asks. Eren pouts. "just get your skinny arse here and have your way with me" he says, blushing. Levi shakes his head. "I don't know how you manage to say something like that and still look like an innocent angel"

Eren chuckles. "You're delusional" he says and Levi just shrugs before crawling over to the brunette and pulling him out from underneath the sheet that was covering him. "I might be a little delusional. No one so evil can be so good" he says. "That doesn't make sense" Eren replies. Levi smiles. "It doesn't need to" he says as he lifts Eren up and onto his lap.

"Some things need to make sense, Levi" Eren says, sighing out before wrapping his arms around the males neck. "I don't care. As long as there's you and me then everything else is insignificant." The blackette says sweetly. Eren smiles. "See, you really can be sweet when you want to be"

"Whatever, brat. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be having my way with you" he says and before the brunette could even think of replying the blackette had already pressed their lips together. Eren sighs out against the males lips. _This man..._ He silently thinks in his head as his eyes close instinctly. _He's so unbelievable yet I can't stop myself from loving every single thing about him. I guess he just has that type of aura. He's a total jackass but I doubt anyone can hate him for it._

Eren was quickly pulled from his thoughts by the blackettes tongue trailing against his bottom lip gently, silently persuading the brunette to part his lips and allow him to slip his tongue past those luscious lips and into that hot, moist cavern. Eren didn't deny him access and unhesitantly parted his lips. Levi's tongue slithered into Erens mouth, exploring every nook and cranny he could before massaging both his and the brunettes tongues together, creating a sensual rhythm that Eren was pulled into far too quickly, completely losing focus on everything else around him and only focusing on the tongue pressing against his.

Levis wondrous hands rubbed against the brunettes exposed chest, teasing the heated flesh with just the tips of his fingers. Eren shivered in anticipation, a small moan of approval escaping his lips and being drowned out into the blackettes mouth. Smirking, Levi's fingers gently rubbed against an erect nipple, earning a shudder from Eren in reply. The brunettes eyes flutters behind their closed lids as the blackette takes a nipple between his fingers and squeezes it.

Levi broke their kiss and pulled away from the brunette, earning a whimper from the younger. "W-what is it?" Eren stutters out as he looks up at the blackette. "I want to pull out those things Armin and Jean brought" he says, "Just get that bag over there for me" he commands. Eren lets out a pout but does as told.

The brunette lifts himself on his knees and turns around to get the baggie that Levi left at the edge of the bed, going on all fours just to reach it. Once he had the bag in his hands he was going to turn back around but he was shocked by his ass cheeks suddenly being spread and something warm and wet pressing against his puckering hole. He obviously knew just who it was that had done that and what exactly they were doing.

"L-l-Levi! T-that's dirty!" the brunette exclaimed, his cheeks flushing red. Levi hummed out, the vibration tickling Eren's hole. "It's you so I don't care. And you seemed to enjoy doing this to me so I thought I should give it a try" the blackette says casually. Eren's cheeks only flushed deeper at the comment Levi made.

"B-but-"

"It's fine. I already said it. It's you so I don't care. Besides, I know you're not dirty" the blackette interrupts. Before Eren could answer the male he was yet again shocked by said male doing very, very dirty things to his hole with his tongue. Eren couldn't stop himself from moaning as the blackette playfully pressed his tongue against the brunettes twitching entrance, slowly pushing past the first ring of muscles, the action sending shivers raking up and down the youngers body.

Levi wanted to smirk at Eren's reaction, which was very much predictable. Of course he didn't, mainly because he was kinda already using his mouth for something else and forming a smirk seemed a little impractical right now. He just continued using his tongue against the brunettes twitching hole.

The blackette got craftier by inserting a lone finger while he circled the outside of the brunettes hole with his wet tongue. Eren moaned out in reply to the males action. The brunettes knees went weak and nearly gave in on him. Luckily he managed not to fall over like an idiot and stayed up on all fours. He could feel an immense heat bubbling up in his lower abdomen at that moment. _It's too much… it's too much…_

Levi could feel the brunette shaking but didn't really think much about it. It was normal for Eren to react like this. If he hadn't been then Levi would have been a little worried. _Stupid brat is probably enjoying this too much._ The blackette thinks to himself as he adds in a second finger with the first one.

Eren whimpered out at the second finger that pushed into him. The heat in his lower abdomen only intensify. His lips were parted as his breathing came out in harsh breaths and a dribble of drool rolled down his chin. _Too…much… it's too much… I'm going to-_

Before Eren could even finish that trail of thought his vision went white and his body became pleasurably hot as he let out a very loud moan. His body shook and his breathing started to calm down.

"Did you seriously just cum? I've barely touched you... You must have liked that far too much..." Levi says as he moves to take the bag that Eren had still been clutching on, "I'm going to have to teach you some more control, Eren" he says, smirking. The brunette couldn't even reply. He just stared down at the mattress and tried to recover from his momentary high. He could hear Levi digging through the bag and a part of him sunk at that sound while another jumped in excitement. (We all know which "parts" these were)

"Look, a card" Levi says, catching Eren's attention. The brunette sat up and turned to look at the male who had a card in his hands. "To Levi: Happy birthday. We decided to get you these things because we thought you'd find them quite useful. They're easy to use and I think you'd be glad to know that Eren has fantasized about you using them on him. He's told us about it so we thought we'd buy a gift that you'd both enjoy. Love, Jean and Armin" Levi ended off, a raised brow pointed at Eren.

"What the hell could you be fantasizing about?" He asks even though he had a feeling he knew just what Erens fantasies were about. Sighing out, the blackette pulled out a black box from the bag. The box had a blue ribbon on it as well as the words "Box of Wonder" written on it in bold, white letters. Levi wanted to raise his eyebrow at the words but decided he would just go with it.

He pulled the ribbon loose before lifting the lid of the box and gazing inside. "Wow" he said as he pulled out something from the box. "You know, I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to these types of things but even I know what this is." He says as he shows the item he had in his hands to Eren. The brunettes face flushed red at the object. "Is that a...?"

"Yes it is" Levi says as he puts the item down on the bed. Eren stared at it's many beads, a sense of Déjà vu hitting him. "Oh, there's a set of hand cuffs in here" Levi says, "and a vibrator. There's a cockring. Wow, that's a nifty looking prostate stimulator. There's even nipple-clamps here. Ah, look, a gag. What wonderful toys Jean and Armin have gotten us."

Eren blushed at how casual the man was just pulling out each item and saying what they were as if he were explaining the weather forecast to someone. "I thought you weren't very knowledgeable about these things...?" Eren asks as he stares at the male. Levi hums out thoughtful. "I'm not. But I have done enough research to know what these things are" he says, "I'm surprised that you're fantasizing about this and not telling me. I'll have to punish you for being so closed off about this"

Levi pulled the brunette forward and forcefully turned him around, pressing his back into the mattress with the blackette himself hovering above him with his knees pressed against each side of the brunette, blocking him almost. Eren yelped out by the sudden harsh treatment. He was about to shout at Levi but he was deemed silent when the male boldly lifted the brunettes hands above his head and cuffed him to the head board of the bed.

"Is this how it was in your dreams?" Levi suddenly asked. Eren looked at him and noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes. "Did I cuff you up to a bed and torture you until you begged me to stop? Or were you begging for more?" the blackette says, lowering his head so that he was whispering into the brunette's ear, his voice low, almost enticing. Eren shivered visibly as he felt the elders fingers slide up his chest and then grabbing his chin and tilting the youngers head upwards.

"Let me tell you something, Eren" Levi whispers lowly into the youngers ear, "Reality is better then any dream you'll ever have" the male hushes out, biting the brunettes ear gently before trailing his lips over to Eren's. Levi made sure to stare directly into Eren's green irises, almost challenging the younger male.

Eren swallowed a lump in his throat. The sudden act of dominance, well not sudden since Levi was always dominant, turned him on greatly. "A-are the handcuffs necessary?" Eren asked, not knowing what else to say. Levi hummed out. "They are. I don't know what happened in those sick fantasies of yours, but I will certainly make it my mission to show you that your dreams can't even explain the depths of reality"

Before Eren could answer the blackette had already pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Eren made a small little sound of protest but as soon as he felt Levi part his lips slightly and trail his tongue against his bottom lip he instantly melted into the kiss, parting his own lips and allowing the male to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Levi would have rolled his eyes at Eren's reaction but instead he focused on distracting the brunette instead. While he kissed the oxygen out of the brunettes lungs he fiddled with something in his hand, waiting for the right moment to use that something. When he sensed Eren's body relax beneath him he immediately knew that the brunette was into the kiss and probably wouldn't notice if he moved his hands around or not.

The brunette tried to wrap his hands around Levi's neck like he usually would while kissing him but he realized that his hands had been constricted to their bed. He just left it. He swore he could hear the sound of a chain jingling. _Probably these stupid cuffs._ He thinks to himself, completely disregarding everything else and only focusing on the blackette that was currently making him breathless.

 _He's hooked._ Levi thought to himself, mentally smirking as he lifted the items in his hands up to the brunettes chest. He broke their kiss and before Eren could even open his eyes and close his parted lips the blackette had shoved a soft ball into the youngers mouth and tied something around the brunettes head.

Eren's eyes shot open immediately as he tried to look at what was in his mouth. Of course he didn't need to look to know that he'd just been gagged. He made a number of unpleasant sounds as he glared at the blackette who only smiled at him amusedly. "Did this happen in your fantasy? Did I cuff you to a bed and gag you up? Was I rough? Did I make you beg for mercy?" Levi asked, his hands tickling the brunettes sides.

Eren shook his head in reply, seeing as actually speaking was a little impossible at the moment. Levi hummed out. "Either way you're going to be sent to both heaven and hell. I'll give you the best of both worlds" Levi says lowly as he picks up a piece of fabric next to him. "But you're not allowed to see anything" he says as he wraps the cloth around Eren's eyes.

 _This bastard_. Eren thinks to himself as he allows himself to be blinded by the elder male. Well, it wasn't like he could do anything. His hands were cuffed, his mouth had been gagged and his legs were far too weak to even move at this point. His vision was now gone. All he could see was darkness. He somewhat understood why Levi was taking away his ability to see. Since he could see he'd be focused on everything else more. Everything he felt while he couldn't see would only intensify. Levi's motives were clear as daylight and he probably wanted them to be.

Eren was pulled from his thoughts quickly when he felt a pressure around his nipples, making him cry out, the sound only being muffled by the gag in his mouth. He couldn't help but feel like he was experiencing déjà vu except he felt like what he was experiencing now was far more intense.

"I think you can comprehend that the things you feel around your nipples are clamps." Levi says, smiling down at the brunette whose face had contorted between pleasure and surprise. "They vibrate as well" he adds in he pressed the sides of both clamps and true to his words, the two contraptions started vibrating around the brunettes nipples. "You can also adjust them" Levi added as he tightened them to prove his point.

 _I thought you didn't know anything about these things… fucking bastard…_ Eren thought to himself, his hands balling into fists and his nails digging into his skin as he was suddenly overcome with an intense wave of arousal. He could feel the clamps slowly stopping blood flow to his nipples. They were becoming awfully numb which just intensified the vibrations he felt even more. He could feel his nipples tingling and for a second he thought that he would cum just from that stimulation.

 _This is bad… I know he's playing with me… he's trying to break me, make me beg… but I won't let him… or at least I'll try not to let him… this might be harder than it was in that dream._ Eren thought to himself.

"I think we can take the gag off. I'd rather hear your voice. Can't constrain that as well" Levi says as he pulls the gag out of Eren's mouth. Once the gag was out the brunette took in a deep breath. "You're a real bastard. You told me you don't know anything about these things but you seem to know a lot. Asshole" he grumbles out.

Levi smirks. "I told you, didn't I? I've done my fair amount of research" he says and Eren scoffs. "Whatever. I can't believe you're doing this…" the brunette mutters out, "I already know that there's a major difference between reality and fantasies. You don't have to prove it to me" he says and Levi just shakes his head. "I'm not really doing this to prove anything. I'm only really doing this to test your control and because it's fun."

Eren scoffed. "If that's the case I won't allow myself to break so easily" Eren says and Levi smiles. "I know full well that you won't give in so easily in a situation like this. You're way too stubborn. But that's exactly what I love about you. Your willpower alone could make anybody weak at their knees. And that's why I'm going to enjoy crumbling that willpower between my fingers and watch you beg for mercy while begging for more at the same time"

"The fact that you can say the word love and 'watch you beg for mercy' in the same sentence is way beneath my own comprehension..." Eren says, "And could you take this blindfold off?" he asks. "No, they stay on." Levi says and Eren sighs. "They feel weird though…" he complains and Levi just hushes him. "They need to stay on so shut up and stop complaining"

"I don't get you, but whatever. Just get on with this…" he says and the blackette smirked. "Someone's eager" he said and Eren let out a growl. "Just shut up and get to making my willpower crumble between your finger" he says. _I've said that before haven't I? this all feels way too familiar…_

"Seriously though, you know you sound like a creep that's about to rape someone." Eren says and Levi just shrugged-not that Eren could even see. "It's not rape though" Levi said and Eren smirked. "So you're admitting to being a creep that's about to have consensual sex with a younger male?" He taunted the elder male who just stared down at him blankly. "You told me to get on with this but look at you talking away. Should I put that gag back in your mouth?"

"No" he says, sighing out. "Good boy" the blackette said as he patted the brown tuffs of hair before pressing on the devices that were clamped on his nipples. Eren felt the vibrations intensify, making his eyes roll behind their lids and his toes curl and the tingling sensation he felt.

"Good reaction" Levi grinned. He pulled up another object and pressed it against the brunettes heated skin, almost teasing him with it. "What is that?" Eren asked and Levi smirked. "You're going to have to tell me. but I'll give you a hint. They vibrate" Levi said, an evil glint in his eyes. Eren felt himself paling. _Dear god... He might break me within five minutes..._ He mentally thought to himself as he felt the blackette spread his legs apart, his free hand immediately wrapping around Eren's erection.

"It amazes me how you got this hard after already orgasming. You must really enjoy those clamps around your nipples" he said as he teasingly rubbed his finger against the slit, making the brunette hiss out as a shock of pleasure travelled from the tip of his member down to the base and then settled in his lower abdomen. "I don't how you'll react to this but it will be a pleasure finding out" he said as he rubbed something against the brunette's twitching hole.

Just from the roundness and the texture of the object Eren had realized that Levi had the analbeads in his hands and was currently pressing them against his first bead against his hole. "Those are analbeads, aren't they?" he asked and Levi smirked down at him. "Indeed they are" he says as he started pushing in the first bead. "Oh, and I think that each bead has their own lever of intensity"

Eren just shut his eyes behind the blindfold as he felt the blackette start to force the first bead into him. It wasn't sore or anything, but the thing really did vibrate and the tingling feeling only made his nails dig further into his skin. And when the second bead went in the vibrations only got worse. He was sure that at that point his nails had breached his skin.

Moments passed and Levi had already inserted five beads into the brunettes butt. Eren's head was thrown back as a dribble of drool trailed down the one side of his mouth. He was panting, trying to get oxygen into his straining lungs. Levi was pleased. He was now where he wanted to be. "Is that will of yours breaking yet? Do you want to beg for mercy?" He asked and the brunette would have glared at him if he had been able to. _It's too much… I'm going to break… I can feel it… but I can't… I won't give him that satisfaction._

"S-shut up. I won't give up. This is nothing" he says, trying to keep his pride intact. Levi shook his head. "Ah, what a stubborn brat" he said as he picked up rubber rings. "I think you'll break more now. Although I don't think you'll like this. It might be a little painful" he said, "or maybe you will since you enjoy pain" he added as he took one of the rings and placed it around Eren's testicles.

Eren could tell that the things Levi had just tied around his nether region wasn't rubbed but rather a hard plastic with tiny little balls around it that dug into his soft flesh painfully. Levi then placed another at the base of his penis and then just below the tip but instead of him feeling that weird digging feeling he felt something else, something weird yet quite pleasant. He felt like something was being held back and oddly enough it brought him even more pleasure than the vibrating beads in his rectum did.

"I think we can take these out now" Levi said as he pulled the beads out of Erens butt. Eren whimpered as each vibrating bead was harshly pulled out of him. The blackette only smirked at Eren's reaction. "Now the fun really starts" he said as he picked up a vibrator. "By the way this is a vibrator in my hands"

"Pick a letter between a, b and c" he said as he tapped the device against the brunette's inner thigh. "W-why?" Eren asked, his voice strained. "A, B or C is the speed at which I'll put this thing on. And note that they mean anything. Be sensible to what you choose" Levi said, smirking at the reaction he got from the brunette. Eren contemplated which letter he should pick. He didn't know what would be the highest and what would be the lowest. He had a feeling that no matter what he picked he would still get what Levi wanted.

"Just put it on the highest, bastard" Eren says and the blackette grinned. "You're no fun." he said, "But anyway. Let's continue then" he added in, stopping the taping he made against the brunettes inner thigh with the contraption.

He travelled the device down to the brunettes twitching hole, rubbing it against it teasingly. "W-wait" Eren cried. Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at the brunettes face. "What is it?" he asked. "U-uhm, can you please remove the cuffs? And the blindfold…?" he asked shyly, making the blackette smile. "Okay" he said as he picked up a small key from the bed and took the cuffs off of the brunettes hands. He also removed the blindfold, allowing Eren to see once again.

Once Eren's hands were free he rubbed them to ease the burning feeling he felt. "Is there anything else you want?" Levi asked, receiving a nod from the brunette. "Kiss me" he said as he wrapped his arms around the blackettes neck and pulled him closer. Levi smiled as he tilted the brunettes chin and pressed their lips together.

Levi trailed his tongue along the brunettes bottom lip. Eren parted his lips with no complaints, allowing the elder male to slip his tongue into his hot crevice, exploring every nook and cranny. While the brunette was distracted by Levi stealing all oxygen from him, the blackette slowly started to push the vibrator into Eren's butthole.

The blackette felt the brunette sink his nails into his back as he whimpered into the kiss. Levi wasn't surprised by the reaction. He hadn't prepared the brunette and he hadn't used lube and he didn't think the analbeads provided much preparation for this. He could only imagine that the brunette felt as though he was being ripped into pieces. Then again he probably enjoyed that feeling anyway.

When the blackette parted from the kiss Eren held onto the male tightly, as if he were his life line and letting go would mean killing himself. His nails were still digging into the blackettes skin as he felt his insides being stretched on a whole new level. It wasn't like he and Lev had never not prepared before so this was nothing, but he was overcome with feelings of both pain and pleasure. He hated how messed up he was. Any normal person would have gotten turned off by this type of pain but here he was, on the verging of cumming because of this pain.

He felt as the vibrator reached deeper within until it was fully buried. He arched his back slightly and let his head fall back as a soundless scream escaped his lips. Levi was pressing the contraption right against his prostate and the pleasure he received from it was slowly sending him over the edge. Levi grinned at the reaction he got. "I guess I found your sweet spot" he said as he flipped the switch.

The brunette's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a series of inappropriate words flowed out of his mouth, along with a set of low, sultry moans. Levi had switched the vibrator on and was making it vibrate against his prostate. The brunette knew that he probably wouldn't last longer. He had his nipples being stimulated and now his prostate was being stimulated as well. Not only that but he could feel the rings Levi had wrapped around his member holding back his orgasm, which made him want to release even more.

"Are you going to break now?" Levi huskily said into his ear, blowing his hot breath onto the lobe before nibbling on it gently. "Answer me, Eren. I can tell that you're close but I won't let you cum until you give in" he added in as he pulled the vibrator out and then pushed it back in again, making sure it pressed against the brunettes prostate each time to cause him even more pleasure.

Eren bit the insides of his cheeks. Not cumming was starting to become painful, and the more stimulated he became, the more his orgasm tried to push out, but the rings around his penis stopped anything like that from happening. He was beyond frustrated. Levi really was torturing him. Not being able to release after being this stimulated was painful and even though Eren enjoyed pain this was one he didn't like. He was sure he'd develope blue balls if he didn't cum soon.

He sucked up any and all pride he had and looked into the blackettes eyes, pleadingly. "P-please…" he begged, "L-levi... S-stop teasing me... I want," he stutters, "no, I _need_ to feel your touch, you voice, your everything, penetrating through me to my very core and making it tremble. I want... I want you to make me cum... But I don't want you to use these stupid toys to achieve that" he says, his voice shaking. Something flashed in Levi's eyes. "You're a realy brat, you know that?" He questions, sighing out. "Fine. I'll stop using the toys. But I can't promise you that I'll be gentle with you. You did ruin my fun so it's only fair" he says and Eren smiles. "It's fine. I don't mind. Pain and pleasure go well together when it involves you" the brunette says.

"I aught to just leave you and make you deal with this yourself" Levi says and this time Eren smirks. "I know you won't though. I can tell that you want to take me just as much as I want you to. Stop being a whiny old man and fuck me like you mean it" Eren says and Levi became very silent. "The fact that you're trying to provoke me really turns me on. You better watch it though. Words like that will have your ass served to me on a platter" the blackette smirks.

Eren rolls his eyes at the male. "Please just shut up and do as I say. I'm getting impatient here." The brunette says and Levi just chuckles. He didn't say anything after that though. He just sat up and took his pants off, throwing them across the room. He wrapped Eren's legs around his waist and alligned his erect member up with Eren's stretched hole. Without warning he buried his erection deep inside of Eren, pressing right up against the youngers prostate.

Eren's head fell backwards as a loud moan escaped his throat. "Jesus fucking christ. A little warning next time might be appreciated" he complains and Levi rolls his eyes. "You know you liked that" Levi says, smirking down at the brunette. Eren shook his head. "You're a bastard. If you hadn't used that fucking vibrator on me that would have seriously hurt. You didn't even lube your stupid dick up. Fucksakes. Did your brain leave you?"

"Yeah, I'm using my second brain now. The other one is kinda fucked up momentarily thanks to you" Levi jokes, "besides, I said I wasn't going to be gentle so don't complain. You like pain and pleasure anyway" he comments. "Whatever. And I told you not to use toys" Eren says, referring to the nipple clams and cockrings that were still being used on him. "Right." Levi says as he quickly pulled the objects off and threw them on the floor. "There, you happy now?"

"Yes. Now make me fucking cum because it seriously hurts not to" he says, discomfort in his voice. Levi smiles. "Yes, brat" he says, pressing their lips together as he pulled his erection back out and then pushed it back in, starting a steady pace. Levi knew, even though he only just entered Eren himself now, that he probably wouldn't last long. He was the same. Eren might have been pretty stimulated but Levi hadn't came once since they started this whole thing and he could already feel his orgasm knocking against the door.

And it was because of that he felt hasty. Call it primal instinct but the need to orgasm was far too great. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Eren faster, deeper, making the brunettes breath hitch as each thrust hit against his prostate, the action only making his inner walls clamp down on Levi tightly which only made him even more rough.

The blackette had a feeling that the brunette would probably be walking funny for the next day or so. He hadn't been this rough with him in a long time. It was actually thrilling. Even though he could have been possibly hurting Eren it was still exciting because he knew Eren loved it.

"L-levi... I can't... I can't keep it in..." Eren stutters out between thrusts. Levi kissed the brunettes forehead. "It's fine. I can't either." He says, "it's okay. You can cum." He adds in and right after those words the brunette did. He spilled his sticky juices all over his and Levi's stomachs-yeah somewhere along the way Levi's shirt came off- while his insides squeezed tightly around Levi's erection, almost pushing him out. A few more thrusts later and Levi came deep inside of Eren, filling him up to the brim.

Both males tried to catch their breaths as they both recovered from their orgasms. Levi felt his body tense up as he felt the last of his sticky seed spill into the brunette, leaving him feeling drained. He pulled out of the brunette, not surprised that when he did a drizzle of his semen seeped out of Erens hole. He couldn't help but smirk at th sight. _Well, Erens always saying he wants me to fill him to the brim. He can't complain now._ He thought to himself as he looked down at his brunette.

Erens cheeks were flushed, his eyes were still closed and his mouth was parted, his breathing harsh. His whole body was actually flush and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Levi couldn't help but think he'd done a job well done. "Did you enjoy that?" He asks as he kisses the brunettes forehead before rolling over to lay on his side. Eren opens his eyes and smiles at the elder male. "I did. You took your time but it was still enjoyable" he says as he lays his head down on the blackettes chest, listening to the sound of the males heart beating freely.

A moment of silence passed between them. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just silence.

"You know we should probably bath. And clean up this room. It reeks of sex and sweat." Levi says, breaking the silence and the moment they were having. "Yeah. We probably should... I can feel your fucking semed dripping out me... Jesus why the hell is there so much? It's literally just spilling out..." Eren complains, discomfort in his voice. "Don't complain about it now. You've told me before that you wanted me to fill you to the brim and I did"

"You're a jackass... And you're going to have to help me to the bathroom... I don't think I can walk properly..." Eren says and Levi chuckles. "I figured you wouldn't be able to" he says as he get's up from the bed, lifting Eren up as he does so, and walks over to their bedroom door. He opens the door up and was about to walk out but was stopped by two peeping toms outside the door.

"It's not what it looks like" both woman say simultaneously. Both Levi and Eren look at each other and then back at the two females. "We'll talk about this later" both say, walking past the two woman and over to their bathroom. "I think we should soundproof our room and make sure there's no way people can peep on us while we're having sex" Eren says and Levi shrugs. "Leave them, watching us is the only action they'll ever be getting" he says, looking back at the two females before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"That was beyond mean, Levi" Mikasa says as she watches the ghost of their presence. "What's the chances of them having sex in the shower?" Annie suddenly asks, not at all fazed by Levi's comment. Mikasa looked over at her female companion.

"That would be 100%. Those two can't keep their hands off of each other" she says, "but that's fine. They love each other far too much to let moments slip through their fingers" Mikasa says. Annie stares at her. "You're pretty accepting of this" she says and Mikasa gives her a sweet smile- as sweet of a smile as Mikasa could give.

"Of course. In the end, no matter how you look at it, I love those two just as much as they love each other"

* * *

 _ **... Well hello there... Uhm... It's been a while... I know I'm an awful author... I want you guys to know that I tried to write, I really did. I've just been super busy. I've had a lot to deal with. I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update but seriously. School is hectic T.T I've had a lot of prpojects and exams just pasted but the good news is that school ends this friday and I'll be on holiday for two weeks! I'll definitely be updating all of my stories during that time!**_

 _ **(1) I dunno what I was thinking when I wrote that but like. It seemed funny at the time.**_

 _ **(2) Well, I don't know if I've ever written about the box in Eren's room thats filled with dresses he makes but I guess now you guys know! Yay. Anyway.**_

 _ **(3) Uhm. I don't know if you guys understand that but what I meant by that is that Levi does everything for Eren and nothing for himself.**_

 _ **Well. This chapter was really long. I think I made it so long to make up for not updating. Also this is the second last chapter! The next will be the last and then I'll be working on the next part of this story! I think you'll like that chapter but I'm warning you guys now... It's going to get hectic.**_

 _ **Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope to get reviews and let's hope for a quick update!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Strengthen Me**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Ah, look, there's a Sakura Tree. It's blooming." Eren says as he looks out of his window, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "It's been so long since I've seen one. I've been cooped up in the house for so long it's like this is all new to me" he adds in, looking next to him. "Levi, we should grow a cherry blossom bonsai. That way we'll always be able to see a sakura bloom"

Levi raised a brow at the brunette. "They don't bloom for long. Plus you'd have to wait a whole year just to see it bloom again so you'll barely be able to "always see a sakura bloom"" he says and Eren just smiles. "That's fine. It just gives me something to look forward to doing with you every year." The younger says. Levi shakes his head. "I'll have to think about that. I don't know if I'm really up for all those leaves falling and messing up the house" he says and Eren just chuckles.

"Hmm, but just think about how romantic it would be to watch the cherry blossoms bloom together. I think that would immediately set the mood for something... Better" Eren says, his gentle smile turning sly. Levi looked at him through the corners of his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips. "I can set the mood whenever I want to" he says, like when we finally arrive to our new home. We have to christen the house some way or another"

Eren smiles. _That's right. Our new home. Levi is being sent to Minato-ku (1) to finish his last year of teaching school. Since he's in his last year he has to do practical training for eight months which is why we're moving. We're leaving my home town. The home I grew up in, the place where all my memories with mom and dad were made. It's being left behind._

 _It's not like I particularly mind the change. This is good. A new home means a new start. I can create new memories. I won't forget the past. It will forever be buried deep in my mind and I'll always be able to dig it up._

The brunette looked down at his hands, his eyes catching the shine of the ring around one of his fingers. The memory that came with that ring made him smile as a peaceful expression settled on his face. _It's been three years since then. Levi's in his final year of college, I'm in my second… everything has changed. Mikasa and Annie are in a relationship, Armin and Jean moved in with each other and had a child together (A little girl named Draelly (2)) and the rest of the world is just moving forward._

"Time sure does fly" Eren subconsciously said aloud. Levi's eyes travelled over to his oddly peaceful looking lover. He didn't say anything. He just left Eren to his thoughts while he thought to himself silently, a small smile at his lips. _Time is one thing we can't hold onto. But as long as you're by my side then I don't care. I'll spend every single moment as joyfully as I can and never waste a second. Time with you is just too precious…_

 _The clock is ticking._

* * *

"Oh my god… Levi… are we at the right place?" Eren asks as he looks up at the building in front of him. "We're at the right place." Levi says as he stands next to the brunette. "But I thought you were going to get us something small? What is this?" Eren asks and Levi shrugs. "It's a 3LDK."

"I don't think we need three bedrooms. Two would have been fine. A room for the both of us, and another to create a study… what's up with three… actually what's up with all of this? This is way too big for two people" the brunette says, giving the male a questioning look. Levi just shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know… at first I was going to get us a smaller home but I saw this one and I felt compelled to get it… it doesn't matter if it's too big. It's perfect for us" Levi replies, picking the brunette up off his feet and holds him bridal style. "I want to show you something. I think you might like it" he says, walking up to the front door of their new house.

"I can walk myself" Eren points out and Levi only shrugs. "You might trip and break yourself." Levi says. Eren glares at him but says nothing. He instead just looks at the front of the house. He could tell that it only had one story but even so it was still quite big. It had white walls and a picket fence around it as well. There was a mail box and a big tree as well. _Wow. It's so typical you wouldn't have thought Levi picked it out._

Once they got to the front door Levi shuffled around his pants pocket to get out the key. Once he had it he put the brunette back down and opened the door. Once it was open he stepped aside and allowed the younger to step in first. "Ladies first" the male says, giving a mocking bow to the brunette.

Eren rolls his eyes at the male before walking in. He walked into a very empty room that had grey walls and wooden floors. The floors were pristine along with the walls. Eren could tell that Levi had obviously done some cleaning up before allowing Eren to step foot in this place. The paint on the walls smelt fresh as well.

"It's empty" Eren commented, looking back at the blackette that had just walked in. "I know. I wanted you to help pick out the furniture since we couldn't bring any of the old furniture…" Levi says. Eren nods his head, smiling. "I guess I'll be exploring the rest of the house then. What is it that you wanted to show me?" the brunette asks. "I'll show you once we get there" Levi says.

The brunette explored the rest of the house with Levi following behind him, making small little comments and telling Levi what would look good where with the blackette giving him some input as well. When they eventually got to the kitchen, which was at the far end of the house, Eren turned to the blackette, an expectant look on his face.

"This is the last place. What did you want to show me?" he asks and Levi sighs. "This way" he says as he walks over to a door and opens it. He steps outside, leaving Eren standing there. The brunette sighs out. "You could at least tell me to follow." He mumbles out as he follows after the male, stepping outside to what he thought was a garden.

Eren was hit with a wave of different colours but the one that really struck his attention was a bright white and right under that white stood Levi. The brunettes eyes widened at the sight of the blooming tree Levi stood beneath. "Is that a sakura tree?" he asks and Levi nods his head, his hand reaching out to Erens.

The brunette walked over to the male and took his and into his. "It's a Somei Yoshino(3). It's in bloom now. When I saw this tree I felt like I didn't need to look any further for a home for us." _This tree made me think of you, beautiful and pure._

"I love it… it's better than any cherry blossom bonsai we could have gotten" Eren says, smiling. "You really wanted that mood to be set, didn't you?" Eren jokes and Levi shrugs. "Well… not really… but if this gets me laid then it makes me like this house even more." Levi says, smiling softly at the younger male.

Eren didn't know what to say. _He put a lot of thought into this… I'm glad… he's serious. I know we've been living together for a while now but in reality this is our first home together and the fact that he's gone through so much trouble… it… I don't even know what to say._

Instead of saying anything the brunette just wrapped his hands around the males neck and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Thank you" he says, a teary smile on his face, "I love it." He adds in. Levi stares at the brunette before sighing out. "If you cry I'll have to hit you upside the head"

Eren chuckles out. "Sorry. I can't help but feel emotional about this. I know it's probably stupid to say this but… we're finally "starting" our lives together and it just makes me so happy" Eren says, "While we have been with each other for a while I feel like our time only starts now, like we can only move forward and progress now that we've taken this step."

Levi smiles. _Time… our time is limited yet endless. We don't know when or how it will eventually come to an end. But that's fine. We'll spend our time together…_

 _The clock is ticking._

"Eren" The blackette calls, his voice suddenly serious. Eren looks at the male. "Y-yes?" he asks nervously. Levi smiles at him, his expression soft and sincere.

"Let's get married"

* * *

 _ **BOOOOM! Well, I know it's short but since this is the last chapter I couldn't really write a lot because well... there wasn't much to write anyway. WELL THIS WAS FUN! Three whole fics done. I'm actually quite pleased with myself, even though my stories could have possibly been the most crappiest ever.**_

 _ **I've come a loooong way from Tender Care. I've changed completely as an author. I don't know if that change is good or not. Oh well.**_

 _ **So yes, this is the last chapter but fret not my beautiful angels! There will be another fic for this series! I have planned everything out in my head already! In fact, if you guys review I'll maybe even have it up by tomorrow! I was thinking of calling it "Our New Home" but I think "Our Lineage" is better based on what will be happening in the story. I'll warn you now that I plan for this one to have a lot of carefree moments but there will probably be one or two tearjerkers. PREPARE THEE!**_

 _ **1: Minato-ku is a district in Tokyo in case you didn't know!**_

 _ **2: "Draelly" is a name I came up with using Dracula and my name (Kelly). Hence Draelly. It's pronounced Dray-Leigh. I thought it would sound cool. Hope you guys like my creativeness.**_

 _ **3: Somei Yoshino is a type of Cherry Blossom. Or at least that is what google says. I thought they were really pretty so I decided "Why not just put one in Levi's and Eren's backyard!? It is fan fiction"**_

 _ **I look forward to writing the next story. Sooo please review! I need those reviews!**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	13. Note

Hello there! The sequel is up! It's called "Tied To You" (I changed the name I said I would call it cuz I like this one more) Hope you guys enjoy reading it. I can't promise that it's any good but I hope you do like it.

Ciao~


End file.
